CHANTAJE MORTAL
by hachikohina
Summary: Hinata Hyuga está sometida a una gran presión por parte de su padre, un célebre juez, que desea que entre en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha. Para conseguirlo Hinata tiene que superar un examen de matemáticas y no duda en que Sasuke Uchiha, un verdadero cerebro, un maligno cerebro, se presente por ella. En pago, él le pide una cita. Después le ira exigiendo mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO Y QUE LOS DEJE INTRIGADOS CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO. OJALA LES GUSTE Y ESPERO RECIBIR COMENTS SUYOS. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA****. Por cierto esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela del mismo nombre de R.L. Stine de la coleccion la calle del terror, muy buena coleccion espero que les guste.**

**Reseña.**

**Hinata Hyuga está sometida a una gran presión por parte de su padre, un célebre juez, que desea que entre en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha. Para conseguirlo Hinata tiene que superar un examen de matemáticas y no duda en que Sasuke Uchiha, un verdadero cerebro, un maligno cerebro, se presente por ella. En pago, él le pide una cita. Después le ira exigiendo mucho más. Hinata se verá atrapada en una maligna red y no tiene escapatoria. Si no quiere arruinar su vida, tendrá que mantener en secreto el continuo chantaje al que se ve sometida. Naruto, su novio, empieza a dudar de ella. La a chica quiere desembarazarse de Sasuke a cualquier precio. Pero ¿Cómo lograrlo?, ¿tendrá que llegar a una solución más alla de todo límite?**

**CHANTAJE MORTAL.**

**Capítulo 1.**

La primera vez que Hinata Hyuga pensó en hacer trampa fue por gastar una broma. Por lo cual Hinata nunca había hecho trampa en toda su vida.

Así que se sorprendió a sí misma meditando seriamente en ello. -¿Estoy lo bastante desesperada como para hacerlo?-. Se preguntó

Y la aterradora respuesta fue: SÍ

Sentada en la clase de matemáticas superiores, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y los sedosos y negros cabellos cayéndole como un velo sobre la frente, miraba fijamente al señor Pain, en pie tras su pupitre. Y se preguntó ¿Por qué pensó alguna vez en cursar matemáticas superiores?

-Permitidme que os recuerde una cosa- dijo el profesor de matemáticas, un hombre delgado, pálido y con el color de cabello naranja-. Si alguno de vosotros quiere presentarse a un nuevo examen de aptitud en matemáticas, deberá hacerlo el sábado en el Waynesbridge Junior College. Es una oportunidad para mejorar nota, pero me satisface decir que la mayoría lo habéis hecho muy bien la primera vez.

Sonó el timbre y Hinata suspiro y recogió sus libros. Se reunieron con ella su novio Naruto Uzumaki y su mejor amiga, Tenten Ama y los tres salieron juntos de la clase. Tenten se sacudió los largos cabellos chocolate y se volvió hacia Hinata con aire afectuoso.

-¿De veras tienes que repetir el examen?—preguntó-. Has sacado mejor nota que yo, y no me voy a presentar el sábado.

-Tú no tienes que vivir con mi padre—repuso Hinata—El juez Hyuga continuamente está juzgando.

El padre de Hinata era juez de lo criminal en Konoha. Se sentía muy orgullosa de él, sabía que la gente lo admiraba y que gozaba de mucha influencia en la ciudad. Hinata quería más que ninguna otra cosa complacer a su padre, pero no siempre resultaba fácil, ya que este tenía unos niveles de exigencia muy altos y esperaba que Hinata, su única hija, los alcanzará.

Su padre solía decirle a Hinata casi todos los días lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella, pero algo marchaba mal. Aunque Hinata era muy buena estudiante, las matemáticas eran su punto débil, aún recordaba el día exacto, un mes antes, cuando llegó por correo la nota de su examen, el juez Hyuga miraba por encima de su hombro mientras ella abría el sobre.

Leyó la nota: seis setenta. No estaba mal, pensó, satisfecha de sí misma, no estaba mal para un examen de matemáticas…

Se volvió para enseñarle la nota a su padre, pero él ya la había visto y por la expresión de su cara se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada ya que evidentemente seis setenta no era una buena nota.

Frunciendo el ceño el juez cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y le dijo:

-Bien, Hinata, supongo que tendrás que volver a examinarte. Con una nota como ésa en matemáticas no puedes entrar en la Universidad Konoha.—Dio media vuelta y entró a grandes zancadas a su despacho, cuya puerta cerró a su espalda.

A Hinata se le cayó el alma a los pies, siempre logro satisfacer a su padre—había ganado torneos de tenis y premios escolares y todos los años figuraba en la lista de honor-, pero ahora le era imposible satisfacerlo.

Su padre se había graduado de la prestigiosa Universidad Konoha y desde que Hinata era niña hablaba de enviarla a estudiar allí. Ella no se pregunto si quería ir ya que era algo que se daba por sentado. Y , al parecer, una cosa se interponía ahora en su camino: las matemáticas. Una baja puntuación en el examen le impedia hacer realidad el sueño de su padre, y no era justo.

Hinata había hecho todo lo posible, pero esta vez todo lo posible no era suficiente. La madre de Hinata entró en el cuarto de estar instantes despúes de que el juez se hubiera encerrado en su despacho, y Hinata todavía estaba en pie con el resultado del examen en la mano y la cabeza gacha. La señora Hyuga ni siquiera le pregunto a Hinata por el resultado del examen, sólo se limitó a echar un vistazo a la cerrada puerta del estudio y dijo:

-Cariño, ya voy con retraso para la reunión de la Fundación del Hospital. Dile a tu padre que volveré a casa a eso de las seis, ¿quieres?-. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió rápidamente con un repiqueteo de joyas.

Hinata se le quedo mirando, aturdida y comprendió que debería repetir el examen de matemáticas, por lo que tendría que matarse a estudiar ya no había escape. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que no le serviría de nada, ni en un millón de años sacaría la puntuación que necesitaba.

…

Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo del instituto.

—No será para tanto, Hinata—dijo—. Unas pocas horas el sábado y asunto terminado.

Hinata levanto la vista hacia su alto y atractivo novio y trató de sonreir.

—No me importa volver a examinarme; al menos no mucho—dijo—. Ese no es el problema, lo que ocurre es que papá espera que saque como mínimo un ocho, y yo sé que no puedo conseguirlo. La primera vez que me presente al examen me mate estudiando, esta vez he estado estudiando también de firme, pero es inútil. Hay que ser practimante un genio para sacar un ocho y yo no soy ningún genio de las matemáticas.

Naruto suspiró. Hinata sabía que a él le resultaba incomodo hablar de aquello. Ya que era muy bueno en matemáticas y había sacado siete veinte en el examen, pero era modesto y no quería que Hinata se sintiera incomoda por ello, así que cambio de tema.

—Lo que necesitas es un batido. Te invito, vamos a El Rincón. —Se volvió hacia Tenten y le preguntó—:¿Quieres venir?

Tenten negó con la cabeza

—No puedo, tengo una reunión en el club de fotografía. Anímate Hinata . Te veré más tarde.

—Hasta luego Tenten.

Cuando Tenten se fue, Hinata se apoyo en Naruto y reclinó la cabeza en su hombro. Salieron, era un día de primavera húmedo, ventoso y cálido, insólitamente cálido para marzo. Recorrieron a pie las pocas manzanas de distancia que había hasta El Rincon, un café frecuentado por los jóvenes del instituto de Shadyside, el cual estaba muy concurrido y no quedaba ni Guna mesa libre. Naruto y Hinata tuvieron que quedarse en la barra y pidieron un par de batidos de chocolate.

Naruto cogió un ejemplar de _Car Talk _que había sobre el mostrador.

—Se lo ha debido de dejar algún fanatico de los coches—dijo, hojeando la revista. Se detuvo ante una serie de fotografías de automóviles de lujo y le preguntó a Hinata—Si pudieras tener cualquiera de estos coches, ¿Cuál elegirías?

Solian jugar a menudo a eso, Hinata y Naruto paseaban en coche por su elegante distrito de Nort Hills y se preguntaban mutuamente que casa elegirían si les fuera posible comprar la que quisieran, o contemplaban páginas de una revista y se interrogaban uno a otro acerca de que conjunto escogerían, o que modelos les gustaban más, o a que isla irían si fueran a emprender un viaje. Hinata no estaba de humor para el juego, pero examino obedientemente los coches y señalo un Jaguar azul.

—Me parece que yo elegiría el BMW—dijo Naruto.

Hinata no miró el BMW, estaba contemplando distraídamente el cambio de turno de las camareras y los camareros, Sasuke Uchiha, que iba a su clase de matemáticas cogió un delantal que colgaba de un gancho y se lo anudo a la estrecha cintura, ya que comenzaba su turno en la barra.

Naruto puso la manao sobre la de Hinata, que se volvió hacia él, hacia su atractivo rostro, su despreocupada sonrisa, sus rubios cabellos y sus bondadosos ojos azules, el bueno de Naruto siempre a su disposición.

Él se mostraba solícito en extremo.

—¿Todavia preocupada por tu examen? —le preguntó.

Hinata asintió.

—Las cosas están muy tensas en casa—explicó—. Ya sabes que mi padre no tiene ni un minuto de descanso. Además ahora, con el caso de Orochimaru y el acoso a que le someten los periodistas, llega a casa todos los días con un humor de perros.

Todo el mundo en Konoha estaba al tanto del caso de Orochimaru. Éste era un famoso gánster que había sido detenido por asesinato y la prensa no dejaba de hablar del asunto y el juez Hyuga, que odiaba la publicidad, era quien presidia el tribunal.

—Mamá no contribuye a arreglar la situación—continuo Hinata—. A veces creo que todo su parloteo sobre sus bailes de caridad y sus reuniones de comité ponen los nervios de punta a papá. Ella vive en su propio mundo y es como si quisiera pasar por alto toda la tencion que hay en la casa, fingir que no existe.

Hinata levanto los ojos hacia Naruto, éste asintió con la cabeza y le apretó la mano para que continuará hablando.

—Y encima aparezco yo con mi estúpido problema de las matemáticas. Naruto, no hay manera de que pueda sacar un ocho en este examen. La semana pasada hice uno de prueba y solo saque un siete. Papá se subirá a las paredes como no consiga una calificación mejor.

Suspiro y bajo la cabeza, dejando que el pelo le cayese sobre la cara.

—Si el sábado me fuera posible coger prestado tu cerebro, nada más que por un día….

Se detuvo de pronto y levanto los ojos hasta los de Naruto y se sujetó el pelo detrás de las orejas.

—Oye—dijo, medio riendo—, tú volverías a sacar con facilidad un ocho. ¿Y si te examinaras por mí? Quiero decir rara vez revisan la credencial a la entrada de las evaluaciones y….

Dejo la frase sin terminar al ver la expresión de Naruto, ya que se desvaneció su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Hinata sintió que le ardía la cara, sabía que se estaba sonrojando. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir semejante cosa?

—Oh, vamos Naruto, sólo estaba bromeando—dijo. Le dio un codazo en el costado y fingió ofenderse porque él hubiera creído que hablaba en serio.

El rostro de Naruto se relajó un poco.

—Sí, sabía que bromeabas—dijo nerviosamente.

Hinata fingió creerle, Naruto sorbió el resto de su batido y miró el reloj.

—Tengo que irme—dijo—. Mamá quiere que la recoja en el club de tenis. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—No, gracias—respondió Hinata—. Dentro de un rato voy a reunirme con Tenten en las galerías comerciales.

Naruto se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes por el examen. Sé que lo conseguirás.

Hinata le sonrió.

—Claro—dijo—. Hasta mañana

Naruto la beso otra vez, se volvió y salió del local. Hinata se le quedó mirando mientras cruzaba la puerta y continuo unos minutos más sentada en la barra, con la vista fija en el mostrador y tomando su batido.

Naruto era una maravilla…o casi, era tan honrado, tan recto…Eso era algo que le gustaba de él, pero que la inquietaba al mismo tiempo. Hinata era buena también, al menos en el fondo, pero a veces sentía el impulso de hacer alguna cosa un poco mala y Naruto siempre estaba allí para impedírselo, para que se comportara juiciosamente, para que se sintiera culpable por pensar en ello, fuera lo que fuera.

Apartó el vaso y levantó la vista. Sasuke Uchiha le estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado del mostrador. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola? Hinata se revolvió nerviosamente bajo su mirada. Aquella sonrisa… había algo detrás de ella. ¿Habría oído lo que le acababa de decir a Naruto?¿Habría estado escuchando?

Sasuke se inclinó lentamente sobre el mostrador acercándose a Hinata.

—Yo lo haré—susurró.

Ella se apartó con un movimiento de sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hacer qué? —Sabía de sobra lo que quería decir.

—El examen—respondió—. Yo lo haré por ti.

Hinata observó su cara, un rostro delgado y moreno bajo unos largos cabellos negros, no sonreía ahora, su expresión era seria.

Sasuke no era amigo de Hinata, vivía en una destartalada casa de la Calle del Terror y solía andar con tipos rudos y nada refinados. Pero Hinata sabía que era una eminencia en matemáticas.

***No debería aceptar, — razono—. No estaría bien**

Pero, en el fondo, sabía que deseaba hacerlo. Pensó en su padre, en la decepción que experimentaría cuando viese su nueva puntuación, no mejor, quizás incluso peor, que la primera.

***No, —se dijo—. Tengo que conseguir un ocho. Lo haré, haré trampa***

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que él la comprendía.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mí? —susurró.

—Tal como yo lo veo—respondió él acercándose más hasta que sus labios casi le rozaron la oreja—, tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero…

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE POR LO MENOS LES HAYA AGRADADO UN POCO DE QUE VA LA TRAMA, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, DUDA, SUGERENCIA O TOMATAZO ES BIEN RECIBIDO. RECUERDEN QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ANSIOSA. CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSSS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA LES TRAIGO DOS CAPÍTULOS , PORQUE ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ CON SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO Y RECIBIR MAS REVIEWS SUYOS, RECUERDEN NO SERA UNA HISTORIA MUY ROMANTICA QUE DIGAMOS. DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA. CHAITO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

—**¿Por qué haces esto por mí? —susurró.**

—**Tal como yo lo veo—respondió él acercándose más hasta que sus labios casi le rozaron la oreja—, tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero…**

…

—¿Qué…qué es? —balbuceo Hinata—. ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke puso los codos sobre el mostrador y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

—Tienes que salir conmigo—respondió—. Tu pago será una cita.

***¿Una cita? —Se sorprendió Hinata—. ¿Eso es todo?*****

Se relajó, ya que todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir una vez con Sasuke y el problema de su examen habría terminado. ¿O no? ¿Era tan fácil hacer trampa en el examen?

—¿Y si piden la credencial o algún otro documento? —Susurró Hinata—.¿Y si descubren lo que estamos haciendo?

—No harán tal cosa—replico Sasuke con tono de seguridad—.Yo pase el examen en Waynesbridge la última vez, en ese enorme auditorio abarrotado de alumnos nadie comprueba las credenciales ni nada, así que estará chupado.

***Lo tiene todo calculado—reflexionó Hinata—. Realmente, podría resultar. Naruto se disgustaría si se enterase, pero no se enterará.***

Hinata era guapa y sabía manejar a los chicos, así que saldría con Sasuke una vez y se libraría de él y no diría ni palabra a nadie del asunto, por lo que era casi demasiado fácil. Esto la hizo pararse a pensar y observó de nuevo a Sasuke. Nunca había advertido que estuviese interesado en ella, mejor dicho nunca reparo gran cosa en él.

Mientras lo miraba no pudo negra que era atractivo a su manera, muy atractivo, con su rostro moreno y ceñudo, no tenia el aspecto inocenton de Naruto, pero poseía algo de lo que Naruto carecia , poseía un aire de misterio, una audacia de cierta calidad sexual y esos ojos negros brillaban con una pasión que sabía la devoraria.

Estaba ahora de pie tras el mostrador, sosteniendo su mirada, con los hombros ligeramente encorvados y frio como siempre.

—Esta bien—dijo ella—. Una cita.

Él sonrió, sólo un poco

—Que sea el sábado, la noche del examen.

—No puedo —repuso Hinata —.Tengo una cita esa noche con Naruto.

—Anúlala —replico Sasuke

Hinata enarcó las cejas, sorprendida, pero sabía que anularía su cita con Naruto, sólo esta vez, de pronto se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¿Qué dirá Sakura de esto? —preguntó.

Sakura Haruno era la novia de Sasuke, Hinata no la conocía muy bien, pero le tenia un poco de miedo, era delgada pero agresiva y vulgar y no le importaba meterse en peleas.

—Lo que Sakura no sepa no le hará ningún daño —respondio Sasuke.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós.

Esperó a que Sasuke contestase, pero, en lugar de hacerlo, cogó un trapo y empezó a pasarlo por el mostrador.

…**..**

El sábado por la mañana, Hinata despertó sobresaltada y miró el reloj: las ocho en punto, se vistió a toda prisa ya que tenía que fingir que iba a Waynesbridge.

Su padre ya se encontraba encerrado en su despacho cuando ella bajo a tomarse un jugo de naranja, su madre salía en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —preguntó

—Hoy tengo el examen de matemáticas —respondió Hinata —. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Oh es verdad. Bueno, que tengas suerte querida. Voy al club de campo, ya casi tenemos encima la Fiesta de Primavera y aún nos quedan muchos detalles que concretar.

Le mandó un beso a su hija y salió apresuradamente.

Hinata terminó su jugo y salió también, montó en su coche y enfilo hacia Waynesbridge, pero paso de largo ante la desviación que hubiera debido tomar y continuó hasta el parque público cercano. Estacionó el coche bajo unos arboles sin hojas y permaneció sentada esperando.

Miró el reloj del salpicadero, las nueve, Sasuke ya estaría empezando el examen. Hinata sentía una opresión en el estómago. **Espero que todo vaya bien —se dijo —. Espero que no le pidan la credencial, espero que nadie lo reconozca, espero que no nos descubran…**

Tres horas después, puso el coche en marcha y regresó a casa. Su madre continuaba fuera y su padre no había salido aun del estudio. Hinata reviso el contestador automático para ver si había algún mensaje, aún no había recibido ninguna llamada. Deseaba tener noticias de Sasuke, saber que había ocurrido.

Estaba sentada en la cocina cuando entró su padre para almorzar, parecía cansado pero sonrió al verla.

—¡Ya has vuelto Hinata! No te he oído entrar.

Hinata sintió que le ardía la cara y para ocultar su rubor se dirigió al refrigerador y empezó a buscar en los estantes.

—Hola, papá. ¿Te preparo un sándwich?

Su padre se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué tal el examen?

—Muy bien —respondió Hinata —.Creo que esta vez me he lucido.

—Me alegro, sabía que eras capaz de hacerlo mejor.

Hinata enrojeció aún más, pero el juez no se dio cuenta. Por lo que se dedicó afanosamente a prepararle un sándwich de jamón, estaba depositándolo en el plato cuando sonó el teléfono, casi da un salto.

—¡Yo atiendo! —Exclamo, corriendo hacia el aparato —.¿Diga?

—Hola, ¿Hanabi?

Hanabi era la madre de Hinata.

—Soy su hija, —respondió Hinata —. No está en este momento. ¿Quiere que le dé algún recado?

Tomo nota del mensaje que le dio la mujer, una de las amigas de su madre y luego colgó. Su padre estaba mordisqueando el sándwich y se encontraba leyendo la primera página del periódico. Y el titular atrajo la atención de Hinata.

_EL NÚMERO DOS DE LA BANDA DE OROCHIMARU_

_DECLARA CONTRA EL JEFE_

_RECONOCE SER AUTOR DE ASESINATOS,_

_COHECHO Y ESTAFA._

**Ese es el caso de papá**, pensó.

—Voy arriba a echar una siesta —dijo Hinata —. Estoy bastante cansada.

—Muy bien cariños —respondió su padre —. Te la has ganado.

Subió la escalera y se encerró en su habitación, tenía allí un teléfono para ella sola, y marco el número de Sasuke e inmediatamente contesto él.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho —. Soy Hinata. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—De maravilla, sin ningún problema.

Hinata lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces Sasuke añadió:

—Hasta que intenté salir.

Hinata sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

—¿Qué paso?

—Pedían la credencial con foto a todo el mundo. Lo siento Hinata iban a por nosotros.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. **Ya está —se aterrorizó —, me han atrapado haciendo trampa, mi vida está acabada.

**EL QUE SIGUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Eh, Hinata—dijo Sasuke—.¿Sigues ahí?

Hinata lucho por recobrar el aliento, finalmente respondió con voz ahogada.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

La línea quedo en silencio, luego Hinata oyó a Sasuke emitir un ruido extraño, y tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo. ¡Riendo!

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunto con voz temblorosa. ¿Acaso le parecía gracioso aquello?

—Te estaba tomando el pelo, Hinata—respondió Sasuke—. Nadie me pidió la credencial, nadie sospecho nada, el examen se desarrolló perfectamente, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos.

Hinata hizó un esfuerzo por reprimir su ira. ¿Cómo era posible que bromeara con algo tan serio? Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había detrás de su broma: un mensaje. El examen era serio para ella, pero no para él, mientras que él no tenía nada que perder, el futuro entero de Hinata estaba en juego.

—Bien—dijo Sasuke—. Ha llegado el momento de cobrar mi recompensa. ¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

—No vengas aquí—se apresuró a responder Hinata. No quería que nadie viese a Sasuke ante su casa, especialmente sus padres. —Quiero decir que no hace falta que me recojas, me reuniré contigo en alguna parte.

—Está bien, ¿Dónde?

Hinata se mordió una uña mientras pensaba.

—¿Qué tal en la esquina de Suna Road y Konoha Street? —Aquello estaba en el barrio antiguo, a varias calles de su casa—.¿Sabes dónde es?

—Claro—respondió Sasuke—Me reuniré allí contigo a las ocho.

—Oye, Hinata, no vayas a vestirte como una princesa de North Hills. Esta noche vamos a mi mundo, no a un club de campo. —Colgó antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada.

Hinata estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla princesa? Ella sabría desenvolverse en cualquier lugar a donde quisiera llevarla.

No obstante al vestirse más tarde para acudir a la cita, tuvo mucho cuidado con lo que elegía. Se puso un par de pantalones rotos y una sencilla blusa negra que destacaba todas sus curvas y prescindió de todas sus joyas.

A las ocho menos cinco salió de casa diciendo a su madre que iba a ver a Tenten, recorrió a pie un par de manzanas, luego tomó el autobús hasta la esquina de Suna y Konoha y esperó.

Cinco minutos después, un destartalado Mustang negro se arrimó a la esquina y se detuvo. Era Sasuke.

No apago el motor ni bajo del coche, se limitó a asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla y dirigió una seductora sonrisa a Hinata.

—Hola—dijo—. Sube.

Hinata dio la vuelta al coche hacia el asiento del pasajero, Sasuke le abrió la puerta y Hinata entró. Sasuke arranco el cohe y manejo en silencio, mantuvieron un silencio incomodo, cada pocos minutos Hinata miraba de soslayo a Sasuke procurando que no se diese cuenta de que le estaba observando. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba imponente. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa negra, que resaltaba sus musculos, nada especial pero que sobre su delgado cuerpo esas prendas adquirían una calidad excitante y arrebatadora.

Con la misma ropa Naruto habría parecido serio y respetable, pero con sus cabellos desordenados y sus ojos oscuros Sasuke era casi una figura del rock y se veía tremendamente sexi.

Hinata advirtió que estaban cruzando el barrio antiguo.

—¿A dondé vamos? —le preguntó.

—Al Underground. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

—No, todavía no. —Hinata no quería admitir que ni siquiera había oído hablar de aquel lugar.

Estaban atravesando lentamente un destartalado distrito de almacenes, las calles estaban desiertas, iluminadas solamente por alguna farola ocasional. Torcieron por una oscura calle y Hinata se fijó en el gran número de coches que estaban aparcados ante uno de los almacenes. No se veía en el ningún letrero ni señal, sólo una luz roja sobre la puerta.

Sasuke detuvo el coche en una pequeña zona despejada, y Hinata comprendió que aquello era el Underground. Sin volverse a mirarla Sasuke echó a andar en dirección a la puerta sobre la que brillaba la luz roja, Hinata lo siguió.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y una oleada de estruendosa música se derramó al instante sobre Hinata, a la entrada se hallaba apostado un corpulento vigilante, echó un vistazo a Sasuke y examinó detenidamente a Hinata, pero no les impidió el paso.

El club era grande y oscuro, y se encontraba abarrotado, varios clientes charlaban y fumaban en un rincón, mientras que otros bailaban apiñados en el centro de la sala. La mayoría de los hombres tenían el mismo aire indolente y ligeramente amenazador de Sasuke, pelo largo y despeinado, atuendo descuidado y botas militares. Las chicas llevaban pantalones vaqueros o vestidos ceñidos con los labios pintados de carmín oscuro y mostraban una expresión despectiva. Hinata sabía que no encajaba allí por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en no vestirse "como una princesa de North Hills". Sus pantalones estaban rotos a la altura de las rodillas, pero limpios, llevaba pulcramente recortado su negro cabello y tenía la piel reluciente de salud y buena alimentación. Por lo que se sintió ligeramente incomoda al pasear la vista por la sala y ver miradas hostiles en los ojos de algunas chicas.

Pero saber que desentonaba allí la reconfortaba también. —"Por lo menos—pensó—, no me encontraré con nadie conocido". Como había dicho Sasuke, el Underground no era un club de campo.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la condujo por entre la gente hasta la pista de baile.(_**escuchar la canción crawling de linkin park)**_ Comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el martilleante ritmo de la música, Sasuke era el primer chico con quien ella bailaba que no parecía un estúpido mientras evolucionaba por la pista. Bailaba en su propio mundo, pero de vez en cuando la miraba con ojos ardientes y le dirigía aquella especial sonrisa suya.

La música sonaba de forma incesante, las canciones se sucedían una tras otra sin solución de continuidad. Hinata se sumergió en la música, se olvidó de las personas que la rodeaban y simplemente bailó.(_**escuchar canción **__**Linkin Park - BURN IT DOWN)**_

Levantó los ojos hacia Sasuke y vio que la estaba mirando mientras se movía, se cruzaron sus miradas y bailaron juntos, sin tocarse.(_**escuchar canción bailando **__**Chela Rivas)**_

Cada vez era mayor el número de personas que se apiñaban en la sala. Los asistentes chocaban unos con otros, pero todo formaba parte de la música y del ritmo, aumentaba el calor y subía más la intensidad de la música.

Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba bailando, pero sentía que un reguero de sudor le corría por la espalda. La multitud había disminuido ligeramente cuando Sasuke volvió a cogerla de la mano y la saco de la pista, se sento en una mesa y pidió dos vasos de agua. Hinata bebio rápidamente, estaba sedienta y tenia la cara y el pelo empapados en sudor, se estaba divirtiendo y eso la sorprendia.

—Vamonos—dijo Sasuke, dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y le quito el suyo de la mano y lo deposito también en la mesa, y luego la condujo hacia la puerta.

El aire era frio en el exterior, Hinata sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Se está de maravilla aquí afuera!

Sasuke se desabrocho la camisa y la agitó en torno al cuerpo para refrescarse.

—Bailas muy bien—dijo.

Hinata se ruborizó un poco.

—Tú también.

La chica paseo la vista alrededor, buscando el Mustang negro, y se dio cuenta que ya se habían ido muchos coches. "Debe de ser más tarde de lo que creía", supuso. Subió al coche de Sasuke y juntos recorrieron las calles, que a aquellas horas de la noche estaban silenciosas y despobladas. Hinata bajo la ventanilla y dejo que la fresca brisa primaveral le refrescase la cara, la radio sonaba suavemente. Llegaron por fin a su calle, ella le dijo a Sasuke que la dejara en la esquina, Sasuke arrimo el coche a la banqueta y Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar que la noche terminaba demasiado pronto.

Se volvió para darle las gracias, pero no había hecho más que abrir la boca cuando Sasuke se inclinó y le dio un beso largo y fuerte. Hinata se sintió sorprendida al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar, igual a como se había dejado llevar con la música en el Underground. Cuando el beso termino, Hinata lucho por recobrar el aliento, y finalmente dijo un tanto desconcertada:

—Gracias por todo Sasuke. Gracias por…, ya sabes, el examen y por la velada también.

Abrió la portezuela y se bajó. Mientras la cerraba a su espalda, Sasuke la llamó por la ventanilla abierta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

Hinata se detuvo, el día siguiente era domingo.

—¿Mañana? —dijo—. Iré a la una al club a jugar con Tenten al tenis.

—Estupendo—respondió Sasuke—. Me reuniré allí contigo a la una.

¿Qué? Aquello hizo que Hinata se parara en seco. "Una cita—se dijo—. Habíamos convenido en una sola cita"

Pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna objeción, Sasuke se alejo a toda velocidad calle abajo, vio como las luces rojas del coche desaparecían por la esquina. Se había ido.

Hinata corrió por la oscura calle en dirección a su casa. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquello? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un tipo como Sasuke en el club de campo de North Hills? Sasuke desentonaría allí más aún de lo que ella había desentonado en el Underground. ¿Y como se lo explicaría a Tenten? Tenten no sabía nada del examen ni de la cita, nadie lo sabia y nadie debía saberlo, eso era lo más importante.

"Sasuke no hablaba en serio—pensó Hinata—. No quiere realmente ir al club. Sólo me está tomando el pelo, otra vez.

No tardo en convencerse a sí misma de que Sasuke no tenia la menor intención de ir al club, debería de haberse dado cuenta, pero la calle estaba tan espectralmente silenciosa, tan desierta y oscura…

Apretó el paso, mirando cautelosamente a las sombras que la rodeaban, la luz amarillenta brillaba junto a la puerta de su casa, a pocos metros. Comenzó a subir por el camino particular. "No te preocupes—se dijo—. Ya estas casi en casa, estas casi a salvo"

Algo se movio de pronto entre los matorrales contiguos a la casa, Hinata quedo petrificada, ¿qué era aquello?. Clavó la vista en los matorrales pero estaban quietos. Luego se movieron de nuevo, Hinata estaba demasiado aterrada para echar a correr y una figura se desplazo entre las sombras.

—Ya era hora de que volvieses a casa—dijo una voz irritada—. Te estaba esperando.

**Y QUE LES PARECIO, UY QUIEN ESTARA ESPERANDO A HINATA, QUE QUERRAN HACERLE Y ACASO SASUKE ESTARIA HABLANDO EN SERIO, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO ESTOS CAPITULOS SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA, YA SEA SABADO O DOMINGO, OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO RECIBIR MAS COMENTS SUYOS. GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMARON UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO Y ME DEJARON REVIEWS ASI QUE GRACIAS A:**

Luna07: ES UN NARUHINA PERO TENDRA SASUHINA TAMBIEN SOLO QUE ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA MUY ROMANTICA QUE DIGAMOS DE TODOS MODOS ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS TUYOS, GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLA CUIDATE ADIOSIN.

Tenshou Getsuga:QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO RECIBIR MAS COMENTS TUYOS, Y TENDRA DE LAS DOS PAREJAS.

Ridesh:ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS TUYOS Y QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA CONTINUACION.

NOS VEMOS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SAYONARA.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CADA VEZ SE IRA PONIENDO MÁS INTENSO JOJO, BUENO ESO PIENSO YO JAJAJAJA. RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Hinata quería echar a correr, pero sentía las piernas tan pesadas como si fuesen de plomo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó en un murmullo.

La figura penetró en la zona iluminada, Hinata entornó los ojos tratando de concretar quien era, era una mujer, no una chica, delgada y de pelo rosado, así que Hinata la reconoció era Sakura Haruno, la novia de Sasuke.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura se puso entre Hinata y la puerta

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Sasuke? —pregunto con tono áspero.

«¿Cómo estaba enterada Sakura de aquello? » , se preguntó Hinata, quizá no sabía nada en realidad y tal vez sólo estaba aventurando suposiciones, así que Hinata decidió que lo único que le convenía hacer era mentir.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—respondió—. Apenas si conozco a Sasuke.

Sakura soltó una risita, un cínico "ja" y saco del bolsillo trasero del pantalón un paquete de cigarrillos, encendió uno y miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que Sasuke está saliendo a escondidas con otra chica—dijo—lo sé desde hace semanas.

Hinata disimulo su sorpresa. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Con quién estaría saliendo Sasuke? Se quedó mirando a Sakura mientras ésta hacia una pausa para lanzar un anillo de humo al aire nocturno. «Es una paranoica—pensó—Eso debe de ser»

Sakura continuó:

—Lo único que no sé con seguridad al menos, es con qué rata asquerosa esta saliendo, pero lo averiguaré y pronto.

Hinata comenzaba a sentir en la piel el frio del aire nocturno, era tarde y estaba cansada y ya quería entrar a su casa. Asi que hizo un movimiento en dirección a la puerta y Sakura le cortó el paso.

—Si eres tú Hinata—susurro amenazadoramente—, más te vale que no me entere, porque cuando averigüe quién es, la chica deseará no haber puesto nunca sus ojos en Sasuke.

Se hizo a un lado y arrojó su cigarrillo sobre el césped y luego se alejó con aire indolente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Hinata aplasto el cigarrillo con el pie y entró apresuradamente en su casa, cerró la puerta a su espalda y corrió el cerrojo con manos temblorosas; fue a su habitación y se desnudó para acostarse, pero, una vez en la cama, no lograba relajarse.

—El examen ya ha pasado—se dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios—. La cita ha pasado, todo ha pasado ya y Sakura no sabe nada con seguridad…

Pero si Sakura no sabía nada. ¿Por qué se había presentado en su casa aquella noche? ¿Qué le haría sospechar que ella salía con Sasuke, a no ser que supiese algo? Con estos pensamientos arremolinándose vertiginosamente en su cabeza, Hinata consiguió por fin caer en un sueño agitado.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente despertó ya avanzada la mañana y todavía se encontraba cansada, así que si no se vestía rápidamente llegaría tarde a su cita con Tenten para jugar al tenis. Se puso una camiseta blanca limpia y un par de pantalones cortos y cogió su raqueta, la bolsa y las llaves del coche. Llegó al aparcamiento del club exactamente a la una en punto, brillaba el sol y el aire era muy cálido y hasta el momento la temprana primavera había sido excelente.

Hinata bajó del coche y echó a andar en dirección al edificio del club mientras buscaba con la vista el coche de Tenten, no estaba allí pero Sasuke sí. Estaba ante las puertas, vestido con una camiseta negra, pantalones vaqueros cortados por encima de la rodilla y botas negras de lona, lo que no era exactamente el atuendo adecuado para jugar al tenis. Tenía los cabellos negros alborotados y llevaba en la mano una raqueta de madera y una bolsa de deporte.

Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido, un guardia de seguridad uniformado se hallaba junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hinata tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas. «Está enfadado y se le nota—se inquietó—¡No puedo creerlo!»

—Hola, Hinata—dijo Sasuke cuando llegó hasta él—Este tipo—señaló con el pulgar al guardia—no quiere dejarme pasar, le he dicho que soy tu invitado, pero no me cree

Hinata sintió deseos de que se la tragara la tierra, el guardia clavó la vista en ella, ligeramente sorprendido, pero su rostro no perdió por completo su aire de impasibilidad.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo al guardia—. Viene conmigo.

El guardia, todavía escéptico, descruzo los brazos y se hizo a un lado. Hinata condujo a Sasuke a través de la puerta al interior del campo North Hills.

North Hills era el club más selecto de Konoha, altos muros lo ocultaban a la vista, por lo que pocas personas que no perteneciesen a él sabían siquiera como era, dentro los jardines estaban muy cuidados, había dos piscinas climatizadas, vestuarios amueblados lujosamente, diez pistas de tenis con todos los servicios y un ondulado campo de golf. El estilo del edificio del club era una vieja mansión estilo Tudor, en su interior había frontones y pistas de squash, una sala de banquetes iluminada por una enorme araña de cristal y un restaurante que daba al campo de golf.

Hinata había pertenecido desde siempre a ese club y por eso todo aquel lujo era algo natural en su vida, para ella era simplemente, "el club". Pero en aquel momento, mientras conducía a Sasuke por los jardines en dirección a la cafetería, se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba, con sus ropas oscuras Sasuke destacaba entre todos los estudiantes que haraganeaban con sus blancos atuendos de tenis. Al mismo tiempo, Hinata trataba de imaginar qué le parecería el club a Sasuke, ajeno durante toda su vida a aquella clase de ambiente y pensar en ello la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

«Este lugar debe de parecerle bastante pomposo— se dijo—y toda la gente, un hatajo de pelmas engreídos». Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa forzada cuando se sentaron en una de las sillas de mimbre de la cafetería para esperar a Tenten, varias personas que charlaban en una mesa próxima parecían estar hablando de él, Sasuke no dio señal alguna de reparar en ello.

—Parecías sorprendida de verme—le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata se revolvió incomoda.

—No, no estaba sorprendida, de veras.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—Sí, ya lo creo que sí, se te notaba en la cara.

A Hinata le alegro ver que Tenten se dirigía con paso rápido hacia ellos y eso significaba que podría cambiar de tema.

Cuando Tenten se acercó más, Hinata advirtió su expresión de perplejidad. «Ha reconocido a Sasuke—dedujo—, y no entiende que hace aquí. ¿Qué le voy a decir?»

—Hola Tenten—dijo Hinata abtes de que ella tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca—. Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha, de la clase de matemáticas, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego—respondió Tenten—, pero….

Hinata la interrumpió.

—Va a jugar tenis con nosotras. Ahora sólo necesitamos un cuarto jugador para formar un partido de dobles.

—Yo jugaré con vosotros—dijo una voz, la cual le pertenecía a un muchacho castaño, alto y bien parecido con unas marcas en el rostro, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa contigua a la de Hinata.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver quien era: Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba era un muchacho simpático, pero en extremo arrogante, demasiado presuntuoso y altivo en opinión de los amigos de Hinata, llevaba desde el primer curso de secundaria intentando que Hinata saliera con él, pero Hinata se negaba. A Hinata le divertía rechazarlo una y otra vez, aunque nada parecía herir su poderoso ego y continuaba acudiendo por más.

Kiba se puso en pie y se acercó lentamente a la mesa de Hinata, y con la cabeza muy erguida miró a Sasuke desdeñosamente. Sasuke prescindió de él con absoluta frialdad, y Hinata no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco perversamente orgullosa de él, ya que le alegraba que se mantuviera intacto ante Kiba.

—Me gusta tu cabello—dijo Kiba con una presuntuosa sonrisa.

—Cállate, Kiba— exclamo Hinata—. Tú y Tenten contra Sasuke y yo, vamos.

Fueron a las pistas, Sasuke sacó primero consiguiendo el punto.

—No estaba preparado aún—se quejó Kiba—. Pero dejaré pasar ése.

Tenten devolvió el siguiente saque de Sasuke, pero Sasuke y Hinata ganaron el punto de todos modos. El juego fue haciéndose más vivo y Hinata se encontró concentrándose intensamente y disfrutando de veras con el partido, ella y Sasuke estaban haciendo correr a Tenten y a Kiba, el cual tenía la cara cubierta de sudor.

Sasuke con su excéntrico atuendo y su raqueta de madera era un jugador experto. Su estilo era agresivo y obligaba a Kiba a salirse de la pista, Hinata y Sasuke ganaron el partido por lo que Kiba abandonó la pista hecho una furia y sin pronunciar palabra, Tenten se acercó rodeando la red y dijo:

—Habéis hecho un gran partido, muchachos, lástima que Kiba tenga un comportamiento tan poco deportivo.

Hinata le sonrío a Sasuke.

—Creó que Kiba no esperaba perder. ¿Dónde has aprendido a jugar tan bien al tenis?

—En las pistas públicas —respondió Sasuke —. Me ha enseñado mi hermano mayor —Sasuke dirigió a Hinata su indolente sonrisa y ella sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Vamos a ducharnos—dijo Tenten—, tengo que ir pronto a casa.

Hinata le señalo a Sasuke el vestuario masculino, mientras que ella y Tenten entraron en el femenino. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Tenten acorraló a Hinata.

—He estado todo el tiempo muriéndome de ganas de preguntártelo—dijo—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?

El entusiasmo del partido de tenis se desvaneció con rapidez, el estómago de Hinata empezó a rugir nerviosamente, ya que había olvidado por un momento por qué estaba con ella Sasuke, porqué tenía que estar. Porque él conocía su secreto, pero Hinata estaba decidida a no dejar que Tenten lo averiguase, así que trato de salir del paso.

—Me encontré con Sasuke al venir—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba haraganeando delante del club y me pareció una buena acción invitarle a entrar.

La expresión de Tenten revelaba escepticismo.

—¿Una buena acción? Nunca le has hecho ni caso a Sasuke.

—Lo sé—respondió Hinata—. Y quizás eso estaba mal, detestaría ser tan presuntuosa como Kiba, además Sasuke le ha dado una buena lección, ¿verdad?

Tenten soltó una risita.

—Desde luego, debo reconocer que ha sido divertido, aunque yo estaba del lado perdedor.

"Bien—se dijo Hinata—, ya es hora de cambiar de tema."

—¿Y qué tal tu cita de anoche? —Preguntó Hinata—,¡es increíble que ni siquiera la hayas mencionado aún!

Tenten había salido con Neji Higurashi la noche anterior. Sonrió cuando Hinata lo sacó a colación.

—De maravilla—respondió alegremente—. No quería hablar de ello delante de los chicos, pero la verdad es que me gusta. Aunque no hemos salido más que tres veces, me atrae mucho. ¡Es tan cariñoso! —tenía el rostro complaciente—. Creo que la cosa puede acabar yendo serio, como tú y Naruto.

Hinata tuvo que apartar la vista al oir aquello. "En serio—reflexiono—Naruto y yo"

El rostro de Sasuke no se apartaba de su mente, trató de ahuyentar la imagen, pero se mantenía obstinadamente allí.

Tenten cerró de golpe la puerta de su taquilla.

—Tengo que irme—dijo—. Mamá recibe gente esta noche y he prometido ayudarle. —Recogió su bolsa de deporte y añadió—Hasta mañana.

Hinata experimento una punzada de envidia mientras veía a Tenten salir apresuradamente del vestuario, balanceando su cola de caballo color castaño.

"Parece tan tranquila—pensó—. No tiene nada de que preocuparse más que de sus citas con un chico atractivo y de ayudar a su madre en los preparativos de una fiesta. Y cree que mi vida es igual, si supiera lo que he estado haciendo últimamente…"

Hinata suspiró y terminó de vestirse, unos minutos después salía del club. Encontró a Sasuke esperándola fuera de las instalaciones. Estaba recién duchado, llevaba un par de vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca y tenía el pelo cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Hinata le sonrió:

—Has estado estupendo hoy—dijo—. Yo llevaba años tratando de encontrar la manera de darle una buena lección a Kiba Inuzuka, gracias.

Entraron en el estacionamiento, y Sasuke se detuvo en su Mustang negro.

—Conozco una manera mejor de agradecérmelo—indicó—. Sal conmigo otra vez.

Hinata no sabía que decir, otra cita, por una parte deseaba aceptar, pero Naruto..

—El viernes por la noche—dijo Sasuke—. Te recogeré en la misma esquina.

—¡El viernes por la noche! —exclamo Hinata.

Sabía que no estaba libre ese día, le había prometido a Naruto salir con él, y ya le había dejado plantado una vez para ir con Sasuke y no lo volvería a hacer.

—El viernes no puede ser Sasuke—respondió. Se sorprendió al percibir un tono de súplica en su voz. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el extremo de suplicar a un chico como Sasuke?

Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta de su coche y subió. Puso en marcha el motor. Hinata permanecía nerviosamente junto al coche. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Continúo en pie junto a la ventanilla abierta.

Sasuke habló entonces con voz pausada y serena.

—Si realmente quieres venir—dijo—, encontraras la forma de hacerlo. Y yo en tu lugar, Hinata, procuraría mantenerme contento. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Arrancó haciendo rechinar los neumáticos sobre la grava, y salió del estacionamiento. Hinata permaneció allí unos momentos completamente sola. Sasuke tenía razón, debía mantenerlo contento y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo?

**Y QUE LES PARECIO MUY BUENO, YA SE QUE NARUTO NO HA APARECIDO MUCHO PERO EN ESTOS CAPITULOS VA NARRANDO LO QUE VA PASANDO CON HINA Y SASUKE Y COMO ESTE COMIENZA A PRESIONARLA MÁS Y MÁS, HASTA QUE OCURRE ALGO MALO, Y CLARO NARUTO TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO AUNQUE ESO SE VERA EN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS, NO ES UN SASUHINA, Y TAMPOCO ES UNA HISTORIA ROMANTICA ES MAS TIPO MISTERIO, LES SORPRENDIO QUIEN ESTABA ESPERANDO A HINA, YO TAMBIEN PENSABA QUE ERA NARUTO PERO NO BUUUU, ESTE ESCRITOR ME FASCINA COMO TE VA METIENDO EN LA TRAMA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: Ridesh, Luna07, valemer, Azuka Y Dublealfa

ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO LA CONTINUACION, NO SE DESESPEREN JOJO. ADIOSITO.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO DOS CAPITULOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CADA VEZ SE IRA PONIENDO MÁS INTENSO JOJO, BUENO ESO PIENSO YO JAJAJAJA. RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. L. STINE OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO**

CAPITULO 5

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que su padre estaba ya en casa cuando volvió de la escuela. Era miércoles por la tarde, y el juez Hyuga se hallaba sentado en su despacho con la puerta abierta. Hinata se detuvo en el umbral con los libros bajo el brazo.

—Hola, papá. ¿Ha terminado ya el juicio?

El juez sonrió con una mueca.

—Que va, esta mañana había tanta tensión en la sala que he aplazado la sesión hasta la tarde para dar tiempo a que las cosas se serenen un poco. Ese Orochimaru no tiene vergüenza, durante las declaraciones de esta mañana se ha levantado y ha empezado a amenazar a los testigos, por lo que me he visto obligado a expulsarlo de las sala. —su padre cambió de tono—.Pero dejemos eso, pasa y siéntate quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata entró en el despacho y se sentó en el sillón de cuero, al otro lado de la mesa de su padre, esperó a oír lo que él tenía que decirle.

—En Konoha University necesitan lo antes posible tu última calificación en matemáticas, ya que este mes van a tomar las decisiones definitivas. ¿Qué te parece si llamo ahora a la sección de exámenes y pregunto por tu puntuación? Así podremos tener la seguridad de que llegará a tiempo a la universidad.

Hinata trató de ocultar su nerviosismo apretando con fuerza sus cuadernos, tragó saliva antes de hablar para asegurarse de hacerlo con voz firme.

—Buena idea papá, llámalos, estoy deseando saber que tal lo hice.

Su padre se puso las gafas y alargó la mano hacia el teléfono.

—Tengo aquí mismo el número—murmuro

Marcó y Hinata apretó los libros y cerró los ojos. "Por favor—rogó—, por favor, que todo salga bien"

No se atrevía a pensar en todas las cosas que quizás hubieran salido mal. ¿Y si Sasuke cometió deliberadamente errores en el examen? No, él no haría tal cosa, pero tal vez no hubiera desarrollado el ejercicio tan bien como creía. Hinata sabía que su padre no se quedaría satisfecho con una nota por debajo de ocho, imaginaba lo que sucedería si no alcanzaba esa puntuación. Le diría que cerrase la puerta, y luego, ¿qué? Dejaría perfectamente claro que se sentía decepcionado, le diría que había arruinado su vida y también la de él.

Pero había una posibilidad mucho más terrible. ¿Y si la sección de exámenes decía que sospechaban que Hinata había hecho trampa?¿Y si de alguna manera lo sabían?.

—Soy el juez Hyuga—oyó decir a su padre—. Mi hija Hinata, se sometió por segunda vez el sábado pasado al examen de aptitud en matemáticas, necesitamos enviar inmediatamente a la Universidad de Konoha la calificación obtenida. ¿Podrían ustedes facilitarla pronto?

Hizo una pausa, y tapo el micrófono con la mano.

—Van a darnos la nota ahora, por teléfono—susurró.

Hinata tenía blancos los nudillos sobre el regazo, fuera de la vista de su padre las manos le temblaban. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Hyuga Hinata, exacto.

Hubo otra pausa, Hinata apenas si era capaz de soportar la espera. "Si no se dan prisa y le dicen la nota, me voy a volver loca", pensó.

—Sí, sí, ajá. Gracia, muchas gracias.

El juez Hyuga colgó el teléfono con una expresión grave en el rostro.

—¿Qué han dicho? —preguntó Hinata.

Su padre se puso en pie, Hinata lo miro fijamente, horrorizada, mientras él daba la vuelta a la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella. ¿Qué le habían dicho?

—Hinata—empezó—, nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso de ti como en este momento.

¿Orgulloso? ¿Se sentía orgulloso? La cabeza le daba vueltas, eso debía ser bueno, ¿no? Estaba ya junto a ella y le tomo las dos manos en las suyas.

—Puedes tranquilizarte Hinata. ¡Has sacado una puntuación de nueve treinta!

En el rostro de su padre se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, Hinata tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había dicho. ¡Tenía un nueve treinta! Todo estaba bien.

Su padre la hizo levantarse, los libros se le cayeron al suelo pero él no se dio cuenta. Enlazándola por la cintura, bailó con ella por la estancia.

—¡Vas a tenerla ahí, Konoha University! —exclamó con júbilo.

Hinata empezó a reír, ya que pocas veces había visto a su padre tan contento. Por fin su padre dejo de dar vueltas y dijo:

—Ve arriba enseguida y comunícale a tu madre la buena noticia. Yo tengo que salir a hacer un recado, ahora vuelvo.

Salió apresuradamente y Hinata quedó en pie en medio del estudio, aturdida. Instantes después, la madre de Hinata bajó y entró en el despacho.

—Hinata, ¿Has oído salir a tu padre? —preguntó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha dicho que tenía que hacer un recado—explico.

—Es extraño—comento su madre, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Entonces pareció reparar en la cara de Hinata—¿Y qué haces tú en medio de la habitación y con esa expresión tan rara? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Pues sí, papá ha llamado al servicio de exámenes para saber qué puntuación he sacado en matemáticas.

—¿Y….?

—Nueve treinta.

La señora Hyuga cruzó la estancia y abrazó a Hinata.

—¡Es maravilloso, querida! Tu padre debe de sentirse feliz. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Es estupendo.

—¡Tenemos que celebrarlo, Hinata! ¿Por qué no estás más contenta? Pareces un poco apagada.

Hinata besó a su madre y dijo:

—Es que no lo he digerido aún del todo, no puedo creer que sea cierto.

—Pues es cierto, es una noticia formidable.

Se separó de Hinata y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso.

—Me gustaría celebrarlo contigo—añadió—, pero tengo que ir a revisar los adornos florales para la Fiesta de Primavera. —Le dio un beso y agrego—, hasta la hora de la cena querida.

Su madre se fue, Hinata salió con pasos vacilantes al vestíbulo, sin saber que hacer se sentó en el primer escalón de la alfombrada escalera.

"Dio resultado—reflexionó—. Todo el plan funcionó a la perfección, conseguí lo que quería, no ha sucedido nada malo. Entonces, ¿por qué no estoy contenta?

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando oyó el Mercedes de su padre detenerse en el camino de acceso. Instantes después, su padre entraba en la casa, todo sonrisas. Llevaba en la mano un paquetito envuelto en papel azul verdoso claro y atado con una fina cinta blanca. Tendió el paquete a Hinata, que continuaba sentada en la escalera, ella lo miro sorprendida.

—Esto es para ti Hinata—dijo el juez Hyuga—. Para celebrar el fruto de tu intenso trabajo.

Le entregó el paquetito y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Hinata abrió el paquete, dentro había un par de pendientes de diamantes que centelleaban a la luz. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, eran preciosos. No, eran grandiosos, pero sabía que no los merecía. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho para obtener aquellos pendientes.

"Tramposa, tramposa".

La palabra se repetía sin cesar en su mente. Trato de sonreír alegremente a su padre ocultando sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

—Son preciosos, papá—dijo—. Realmente preciosos, no deberías haberlo hecho.

—Póntelos Hinata—indico su padre—Quiero ver cómo te quedan.

Se puso con docilidad los pendientes y su padre la miro con expresión radiante y volvió a besarla.

—Brillantes diamantes para una muchacha brillante. Y ahora tengo que trabajar en el despacho, pero te veré en la cena.

Todavía sonriendo, entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Hinata se puso en pie y subió la escalera hasta su habitación, se acercó a la cómoda y se miró en el espejo. Los pendientes despedían un fulgor casi deslumbrante y retrocedió.

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente "_Brillantes diamantes para una muchacha brillante"_

"Yo no soy una muchacha brillante—se dijo—soy una tramposa y papá no debe saberlo nunca"

Al día siguiente, Naruto se reunió con Hinata a la salida de la clase. Hinata era consciente de que tenía que hablar con él—para cancelar su cita del viernes ´por la noche—, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. Peor aún, no sabía que decir. Estuvo rehuyendo a Naruto durante todo el día, pero él la alcanzo por fin.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a las galerías comerciales? —Preguntó él—Solo a pasear, a echar un vistazo.

—Bueno—respondió Hinata, aquello al menos le proporcionaría alguna distracción—. Vamos.

Paseaban ante las tiendas de la Division Street, tomando coca-cola y mirando escaparates.

—Oye—exclamo Naruto—.¿Todavía no sabes nada de tu examen de matemáticas?

Hinata movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Papá ha llamado entes, claro.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué tal?

Ella trato de sonreír.

—Bien, he sacado nueve treinta.

A Naruto se le ilumino la cara.

—¿Bien? ¡Eso es fantástico! Sé que significaba realmente mucho para ti y para tu padre.

—Sí. Mira lo que me compró papá en cuanto se enteró. —se retiro el pelo detrás de la oreja para enseñarle uno de los pendientes de diamantes.

Naruto lanzó un silbido

—Jo, sí que estaba contento, ¿eh?

Hinata rio, sólo un poco.

—Ya ves—continuo Naruto—Después de todo, no necesitabas que yo te hiciera el examen. Tú lo has desarrollado formidablemente por ti misma.

Hinata sonrió débilmente. Naruto se detuvo delante del escaparate de una joyería. Había sortijas de oro, pulseras y collares expuestos sobre terciopelo negro. Permaneció un rato con las manos en los bolsillos admirando la exposición.

Hinata estaba angustiada, y lo último que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era contemplar joyas. Naruto continúo ahí de pie y señalo una fila de collares.

—Si pudieras tener uno de esos collares, ¿cuál escogerías?

Hinata suspiró, no estaba de humor para jugar a cual elegirías, pero por complacerle, señalo un medallón de oro en el centro.

—Ése—dijo y echó a andar.

Él la siguió.

—Escucha—dijo—, tenemos que celebrarlo mañana por la noche, hagamos algo realmente especial.

Hinata levanto los ojos hacia él con expresión apenada. "Ha llegado el momento", pensó.

—Oh, Naruto—dijo—. Casi se me olvida. Teníamos una cita para mañana en la noche, ¿verdad?

Detestaba mentirle. Pero, una vez más, se veía obligada a hacerlo. No le quedaba más remedio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que casi se te olvida? Claro que tenemos una cita mañana.

—Lo siento Naruto, sé que te prometí que saldríamos mañana, pero papá quiere llevarnos a mamá y a mí a cenar para celebrar lo del examen. Y mañana es la única noche que le es posible hacerlo. Esta tan ocupado últimamente con el juicio y todo eso…

Miro temerosamente a Naruto para ver cómo se lo estaba tomando, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Compréndelo, Naruto. Ya sé que tuve que romper una cita contigo el pasado fin de semana, pero te prometo que ésta será la última vez, saldremos el sábado por la noche si quieres…

—El sábado por la noche no puedo. Vienen mis abuelos.

—Oh. —Hinata bajo la vista hacia el suelo—.¿Y durante el día? ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en el club?

—De acuerdo, jugaremos al tenis el sábado—respondió él, con aire contristado.

Hinata se sentía consternada.

—Lo siento de veras, Naruto—repitió. No podía dejar de excusarse.

—No te preocupes, Hinata comprendo. No importa.

Pero durante el resto de la tarde Naruto se comportó de una manera distante, y Hinata temía que sí importara.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El viernes por la noche Hinata se reunió con Sasuke en la misma esquina, vestida cómo la última vez, con pantalón vaquero. Él llego en su Mustang y la llevó al cine. Vieron una película de terror, una estupidez que daba más risa que miedo, ya que los efectos terroríficos eran realmente burdos. Cuando se apagaron las luces, Sasuke le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Hinata no se lo hizo retirar.

Cuando la película termino, Sasuke y Hinata fueron al estacionamiento y subieron al coche, Sasuke arranco sin decir a donde iba.

Hinata dio por supuesto que la llevaba a casa, pero pronto advirtió que no iba en dirección a North Hills.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

—A ningún sitio especial—respondió Sasuke.

Torcio por la calle del terror, y Hinata recordó que Sasyke vivía ahí. Contemplo por la ventanilla los oscuros árboles que flaqueaban la calzada, enormes y destartaladas casas victorianas que rodeaban a otras más pequeñas y más nuevas, aunque casí ruinosas también. Sasuke introdujo el coche por un camino próximo a una de éstas.

Era una casa de un solo piso con un desvencijado porche delantero. A excepción de una bombilla que irradiaba una luz amarillenta junto a la puerta lateral, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras.

—Bueno—dijo Sasuke, con una sombra de sarcasmo—, hemos llegado, hogar, dulce hogar.

Sacó las llaves y se dispuso a bajar del coche. Hinata no hizo ademan de seguirlo, se daba cuenta de que no había nadie en casa, no estaba segura de que quisiera estar tan a solas con Sasuke. Sin embrago, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era su casa, y no podía olvidar aquel beso, el beso que él le dio una semana antes. ¿La besaría otra vez? Una parte de su ser temía que lo hiciera y la otra parte lo estaba deseando.

Él cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió a su casa, no volvió la cabeza, ya que parecía seguro de que Hinata lo seguiría y así lo hizo. Sasuke abrió la puerta lateral y encendió la luz. Hinata se encontró en una pulcra cocina.

—Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos—dijo Sasuke— Mamá trabaja de noche.

Abrió el refrigerador, tomó un par de refrescos y la guio hasta el sofá del cuarto de estar. Encendió una lámpara y se sentó a su lado.

El cuarto de estar estaba limpio pero descuidado, los muebles—un raido sofá, una alfombra deshilachada, varias desgastadas sillas de madera y una mesita baja con marcas de tazas en su superficie—le recordaron a Hinata el mobiliario, del que tanto se había burlado, de una cabaña de montaña que su familia alquiló una vez.

—Bueno—dijo Sasuke, mientras abría su lata de refresco—,¿Te han dado ya la nota del examen?

—Ha sido estupenda, nueve treinta. Gracias por hacer un trabajo tan magnifico, Sasuke.

—No tiene importancia.

Tomo un trago de su refresco, dejo la lata sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia ella. Le tocoó el pelo y luego el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Bonitos pendientes—dijo—. ¿Son nuevos?

Hinata se llevó las manos a las orejas, había tenido la intención de quitarse los pendientes antes de salir, pero se le olvidó. Se sintió incomoda llevando unas joyas tan lujosas en una casa modesta como la de Sasuke.

—Me los ha regalado mi padre—dijo ruborizándose.

—Después de conocer la nota del examen, ¿verdad?

Le acaricio el lóbulo de la oreja con el dedo mientras miraba el centelleo del diamante a la luz, parecía fascinarlo.

Hinata apartó la cabeza.

—No hablemos del examen—respondió—Todo eso ya ha terminado.

—Muy bien, cambiaré de tema. Hablemos de tu amiga Tenten.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es estupenda. ¿Conoces a mi amigo Suigetsu Hozuki? A Suigetsu le gusta mucho.

—¿Y….?—Suigetsu Hozuki tenía cinco tatuajes y llevaba tres pendientes. A diferencia de Sasuke, no era muy inteligente. En opinión de Hinata, Tenten y Suigetsu vivían en dos planetas diferentes.

—Pues quiero que los presentes. Saldremos dos parejas, tú y yo, Suigetsu y Tenten. Mañana por la noche.

Hinata lo miro boquiabierta. No sólo le estaba pidiendo otra cita para ella, sino que encima quería arrastrar a también a Tenten.

Tenten nunca lo aceptaría. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? No obstante, Hinata se mostró cuidadosa al contestar, diplomática.

—Tenten ya tiene novio. En realidad, no es libre para salir con otros.

—Eso no importa—replicó Sasuke—. Suigetsu es amigo mío y quiere salir con Tenten y tú se lo facilitaras. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

Hinata empezó a protestar, pero él la silencio apretando su boca contra la de ella. Se sintió flaquear, era un beso sensacional, pero luego él continúo apretando con más fuerza. Hinata trato de incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió, su mentón le rozaba ásperamente la mejilla.

—¡Basta! —Gritó—¡Basta! — Se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a retroceder.

Sasuke la siguió, sonriendo, y la arrincono contra la pared.

**EL QUE SIGUEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Hinata forcejeó luchando por separarse de Sasuke, intentando respirar, pero él la retenía con fuerza contra la pared y Hinata le dio un empujón.

Sasuke le dirigió una arrogante sonrisa, estaba inmovilizada, él dominaba la situación por completo y ambos lo sabían. Y entonces, de pronto, la soltó.

Hinata se apartó rápidamente y se aliso la blusa.

—Escucha, Sasuke—exclamó con tono airado—. Hiciste el examen por mí y te lo agradezco. Convenimos en que saldría contigo una vez, y ésta ya es nuestra segunda cita, tengo novio y ya he hecho más de lo que me obligaba nuestro trato, tienes que dejarme en paz.

Los ojos de Sasuke llameaban de ira, empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la estancia. Hinata sintió una punzada de miedo, vio en sus ojos una fría mirada de rabia contenida y parecía capaz de todo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema Hinata? —Exclamó, volviéndose hacia ella—.¿No lo estás pasando bien?

Estaba realmente asustada, temerosa de hacer algo que provocara aquella furia.

—Escucha—dijo—, ¿si acepto esta doble cita me dejarás en paz?

Vio cómo se desvanecía la ira de los ojos de Sasuke, había dado resultado, él recupero su aire de frialdad.

—Eso ya lo verás, Hinata. No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil unos momentos sin saber qué hacer.

—Vamos—le dijo él—. Llama a Tenten ahora.

Señaló hacia una mesa que había en el vestíbulo, junto a la cocina y el teléfono reposaba sobre ella. Hinata se acercó con paso vacilante a la mesa y levantó el aurícular, miró a Sasuke brevemente y marcó el número de Tenten.

"Por favor, no estés en casa Tenten", rogó mentalmente Hinata. Si Tenten no estaba en casa, quizá no tuviera que llevar a cabo lo que Sasuke pedía. Pero la propia Tenten contestó el teléfono.

—Hola, Tenten soy yo.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Malo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, es bastante tarde para llamar por teléfono.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, miro su reloj y vio que pasaban de las 11.

—Lo siento Tenten, no quería llamar tan tarde, quizá sea mejor que vuelva a telefonear mañana.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá, observándola y al oir las últimas palabras meneo negativamente la cabeza.

—No, no importa. Neji y yo estamos charlando—respondio Tenten—¿qué ocurre?

—Veras, Tenten—empezó, tratando de hablar en tono alegre—, Sasuke Uchiha me ha preguntado si a ti y a mí nos gustaría que saliéramos juntas las dos parejas mañana por la noche.

—¿Dos parejas? ¿Quieres decir Sasuke y tú, conmigo y Neji?

—Hum, no. Con Neji, no, con Suigetsu Hozuki.

—¿Qué?

—Podría resultar divertido, ¿no crees? —fanfarroneo Hinata.

—Espera un momento, Hinata.

Oyo a Tenten dejar el teléfono y decirle a Neji que iba a coger la llamada eb ek piso de arriba. Cuando Tenten descolgó la extensión, Neji colgó el teléfono de la planta baja.

Tenten hablo en voz baja.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Hinata? ¿Sasuke y Suigetsu? ¿Y qué hay de Naruto y Neji?

Hinata se enrosco nerviosamente el cordon telefónico alrededor de un dedo. Estaba metida en un apuro, no quería decirle a Tenten nada que la hiciera sospechar ni tampoco nada que enfureciera a Sasuke.

—Es sólo una cita Tenten, no es como si fueramos a fugarnos con ellos o algo así.

—No lo entiendo, Hinata. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Por diversión nada más—respondio con tono alegre. Soloto el cordon y empezó a juguetear con el tirador del cajón de la mesita del teléfono.

—¿Diversión? ¿Es divertido salir con perdedores?

—No digas eso, tenten. Quiero decir, ¿hasta que punto los conoces? Estas llena de prejuicios.

—Oh, no, yo soy de mentalidad muy abierta.

—Pues sí lo eres harás la prueba, anda Tenten, como un favor ¿vale?

Tenten suspiro.

—Es increíble, está bien Hinata. Como da la casualidad de que estoy libre mañana por la noche, saldré contigo, Sasuke y Suigetsu. Pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por una razón y solamente una: algo pasa contigo y Sasuke, y voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata por detrás, ella se volvió y le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Estupendo, estupendo. Yo también lo estoy deseando. Hasta mañana por la noche.

Colgó el teléfono, todavía jugueteando con el cajón. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo abrió. Sasuke estaba detrás de Hinata, mirando por encima de su hombro, cuando ella bajo la vista. Algo brillaba entre los papeles, lápices y cinta adhesiva que había en el cajón. Algo negro y reluciente. Una pistola.

Sasuke dio la vuelta alrededor de la chica y cogió el arma. Hinata lo miró, horrorizada.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

Hinata estaba temblando, se encontraba a solas en una casa de la Calle del Terror con un tipo que tenía una pistola.

—¿Es tuya?

Afirmo con la cabeza.

—Nunca sabe uno cuando necesitará una pistola, Hinata, quien sabe incluso tú necesites una un día. ¿Quieres cogerla?

Volvió el cañón hacia ella. Hinata contuvo una exclamación y aparto el arma.

—¿Me estas amenazando?

—No necesito una pistola para amenazarte Hinata—replicó, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

Temblorosa, Hinata echó a correr hacia la cocina. Sasuke no trato de detenerla, pero su risa la siguió, estruendosa y cruel.

Segundos después, Hinata cruzó la puerta y corrió por la calle a toda la velocidad de que era capaz, no pensaba a donde iba, solamente corría.

La calle del terror, una luz amarillenta iluminaba el letrero, Hinata pasó por delante sintiendo en el pecho los violentos latidos de su corazón.

"Tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar de aquí"

Vio un autobús que se detenía junto a la banqueta y saltó a su interior, las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo arrancó. Se dejó caer, jadeante, en un asiento de la parte trasera, apretó la cara contra la ventanilla buscando a Sasuke. No, no la había seguido.

Era tarde, así que el autobús hacia muy pocas paradas, los únicos pasajeros aparte de ella eran dos ancianos y una mujer de edad madura que llevaba un vestido floreado. El autobús atravesaba a Suna en dirección a North Hills, tratando de calmarse, Hinata contemplaba el paisaje urbano que se veía a través de la ventanilla. Las lámparas del alumbrado público arrojaban brillantes manchas amarillas sobre el asfalto, que se oscurecía al paso del autobús. Subieron por la carretera del parque, Hinata se bajó un par de manzanas de su casa y se dirigió hacia ella a pie. La calle se extendía oscura, silencios y desierta.

Desierta a excepción de un coche que se aproximaba lentamente por detrás. Primero oyó el zumbido del motor, luego vio como la luz de los faros iluminaba la acera. Continúo avanzando con gran lentitud, a unos metros por detrás, como si la estuviese siguiendo.

Hinata se volvió a mirar, la luz de los faros la deslumbró. No podía ver nada, se tapo los ojos con la mano para protegerlos del resplandor. Miró otra vez hacia delante y empezó a caminar más deprisa.

El coche se mantuvo a la misma distancia de ella.

"¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó asustada—. ¿Es Sasuke?"

De nuevo trató de ver quien era. Las luces brillaban con demasiada intensidad. Hinata inicio un trotecillo. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hace esto?"

Rompió a correr, el coche continuaba siguiéndola, se mantenía detrás de ella, iluminándola con los faros mientras corría, como si fuesen unos reflectores.

**CONTINUARA…**

**AHHHHHH QUE LES PARECIO ¿Quién ESTARA SIGUEINDO A HINA? ¿Qué PASARA EN SU DOBLE CITA? ESTO Y MAS DESCUBRANLO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, JAJAJAJA NO ME MATEN POR CORTAR EL CAPITULO AQUÍ EN UNA SEMANA ACTUALIZARE, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA DE R. , NO SE PIERDAN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. AHORA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Dublealfa: jajajaj pues si tiene esa cara jajajaja, pues si no es romántica pero espero que te siga gustando.

Ridesh: jajajaja si yo tampoco me lo esperaba, jajaja pero es que sakura es una pequeña brujilla que adivina los pensamientos, jajaja además muchas veces los hombres mandan señales de quien les atrae, jaja espero que te gusten los capítulos cuídate chao.

Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y PORQUE SE TOMEN UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEERLA Y DEJAR REVIEWS, SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN DE LOS REVIEWS SORRY, RECUERDENME, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA CUIDENSE SAYONARA.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, NO TUVIERON QUE ESPERAR HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, JAJAJA, PERO EL QUE SIGUE SI SERA HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA NO SE QUE DIA PERO INTENTARE SUBIRLO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, AUNQUE DEJA CON INCOGNITAS, SE IRAN RESOLVIENDO MÁS ADELANTE. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.****RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. L. STINE OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO**

En el capítulo anterior:

_**El coche se mantuvo a la misma distancia de ella.**_

_**"¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó asustada—. ¿Es Sasuke?"**_

_**De nuevo trató de ver quien era. Las luces brillaban con demasiada intensidad. Hinata inicio un trotecillo. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hace esto?"**_

_**Rompió a correr, el coche continuaba siguiéndola, se mantenía detrás de ella, iluminándola con los faros mientras corría, como si fuesen unos reflectores.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Hinata rebusco nerviosamente las llaves ante el porche de su casa e instantes después se sumergía en la seguridad del vestíbulo. Cerró de golpe la puerta a su espalda y permaneció largo rato apoyada contra ella mientras recobraba el aliento. Luego, reunió el valor necesario para fijarse por la ventana lateral. ¿Continuaba allí el coche? Sí, allí estaba, delante de su casa con los faros todavía encendidos.

¿Quién era? Aún no podía ver de qué clase de coche se trataba, Hinata continuó mirando por la ventana petrificada. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué me seguía ese coche?

Un momento después, el automóvil arrancó con un estridente chirrido de neumáticos. Hinata subió corriendo a su habitación, temblando convulsivamente, sus padres se habían acostado ya. Generalmente apagaba la luz del pasillo frente a su cuarto, pero esta vez decidio dejarla encendida, de esta manera se sentía un poco más segura.

"¿Quién conducía aquel coche? Tenía que ser Sasuke", pensó. El autobús había dado un gran rodeo para ir a North Hill y Sasuke no habría tenido dificultad en alcanzarlo. Recordó entonces lo que sucedió al volver a casa después de su primera cita con Sasuke, cuando Sakura la estaba esperando. ¿Sería Sakura la ocupante del coche?

Hinata se desnudó y se metío en la cama, todavía temblorosa, si al menos hubiera visto que clase de coche era… "Quizá fuese un Mustang-pensó-. Tal vez el Mustang de Sasuke." Pero eso no lo sabía.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente se dirigió al club a las once para reunirse con Naruto, fue al vestuario y se cambió, al salir se encontró a Naruto esperándola en la cafetería. Estaba sentado ante una de las mesitas de mimbre, cubiertas de revistas y catálogos de material deportivo. Vio con sorpresa que él no se había puesto ropa deportiva, llevaba todavía pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul de algodón.

Hinata se dirigió hacia Naruto para darle un beso, esperando que le sonriese como de costumbre, pero no le sonrió ni correspondió tampoco a su beso.

Hinata se sentó frente a él al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

Naruto hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-preguntó a su vez en voz baja-. ¿Me estas engañando?

Hinata se sorprendió. ¿A qué venía aquello?

-¿Engañarte?-exclamó- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Naruto no le respondió directamente, en lugar de hacerlo, preguntó:

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Hinata sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, ¿Qué sabía Naruto?

-Salí con mis padres-mintió-. Como te dije.

-He oído que fuiste al cine con Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella trato de parecer profundamente ofendida.

-Eso es ridículo, ¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

-Shikamaru Nara dice que te vio allí, en una película de terror, estaba sentado tres filas por detrás de tí.

-Está confundido, yo no fui al cine anoche, fui a cenar con mis padres. ¡Te lo juro!

Naruto la miro fijamente.

-Debió de ver a otra chica que se parecía a mí-añadió Hinata-. Shikamaru ni siquiera me conoce, y, además Naruto, ¿Por qué iba a salir yo con Sasuke Uchiha?

Se acercó a Naruto y lo rodeó con los brazos para tranquilizarlo, Naruto se puso rígido cuando ella lo tocó y no hizo el menor intento de corresponder a su abrazo.

"Es increíble que suceda esto-pensó Hinata-. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Shikamaru Nara en el cine anoche?"

La joven aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, deseando que Naruto le creyera. Finalmente, la expresión de Naruto se suavizó un poco.

"Quiere creerme-se dijo Hinata-, lo único que tengo que hacer es distraerlo, tengo que cambiar el tema"

Alargó la mano sobre la mesa y cogió un grueso catálogo de embarcaciones y empezó a hojear las páginas.

-Oye, Naruto-dijo, tratando de expresarse en tono jovial y alegre-. Si pudieras tener cualquiera de estos yates, ¿cuál elegirías?

Le pasó el catálogo y sonrió, él sonrió también débilmente.

"Da resultado-se tranquilizó Hinata-. Le he convencido de que todo va bien. Este juego le hace sentirse como si no hubiera pasado nada anormal."

Naruto eligió una grácil balandra de madera.

-Quizás hagamos juntos un crucero algún día-dijó Hinata-. Nos compraremos una embarcación como ésta y navegaremos de isla en isla, solos tú y yo.

-Algún día, quizá-respondió Naruto.

-Anda, vamos a jugar al tenis-propuso Hinata-. Ve a cambiarte, te espero en las pistas.

Naruto fue al vestuario masculino para cambiarse, Hinata cogió su raqueta y se dirigió a las pistas para ensayar el saque mientras lo esperaba. Cuando Naruto llegó, jugaron un partido tranquilo, al terminar Hinata estaba segura de que las cosas marchaban perfectamente entre ellos. Cuando se separaron para ir a sus respectivos vestuarios, él le dio un beso y le sonrió.

-Qué te diviertas esta noche con tus abuelos-exclamo Hinata.

Naruto movió los ojos en círculo y se despidió agitando la mano. El vestuario femenino estaba desierto, Hinata abrió su taquilla y sacó su bolsa de tenis.

Oyó abrirse la puerta del vestuario y avanzar hacia ella unos pasos rápidos, levantó la vista, era Tenten.

-Hola-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Hola-dijo Tenten, pero no correspondió a la sonrisa-. Me alegra que estés aquí, quería hablar contigo antes de que nos reunamos esta noche.

Hinata contuvo un suspiro, la cita de esa noche. No le apetecía lo más mínimo, especialmente después de la horrible noche anterior y de la acusación que le había lanzado Naruto. Detestaba también meter a Tenten en todo aquel asunto, ¿pero que podía hacer?

Cuanto más conocía a Sasuke, más despiadado le parecía. Sabía que si no cooperaba con él, le explicaría a su padre la trampa que hizo en el examen de matemáticas. Tenía que impedir que ocurriera tal cosa, haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

-Vamos, Hinata-dijo Tenten-. Dime la verdadera razón de la doble cita de esta noche.

-Respecto a eso- respondio Hinata en voz baja-, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Tenten, en especial a Naruto. No se trata de nada serio y no quiero que Naruto se forme una idea equivocada.

-¡Una idea equivocada! ¡Estas saliendo con otro! ¿Qué equivocación puede haber en eso?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora Tenten. Pero hay una razón para que salgamos esta noche, y no es que yo este loca por Sasuke ni nada parecido. Por favor, no me hagas más preguntas, saldremos y eso será tod. ¿Vale?

Tenten frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero no respondió, cogió una toalla y se metió a las duchas.

Hinata suspiro, las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más. "Quizá después de esta noche-pensó con esperanza-, todo empiece a calmarse."

Metió la mano en su bolsa de tenis para coger el cepillo para el pelo, y se quedó petrificada. La mano había agarrado algo extraño, algo cálido y pegajoso. La sacó de la bolsa y lanzó un grito.

Tenía la mano cubierta de sangre.

**CONTINUARA….**

**CHAN CHAN JAJAJA NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO EN ESTA PARTE PERO, ASI LES ENTRARÁ MÁS CURIOSIDAD JAJAJAJA, COMO VERÁN NO SUPIMOS QUIEN SIGUIO A HINA PERO YA LO SABREMOS MÁS ADELANTE Y POR POCO LA CACHA NUESTRO QUERIDO NARUTO, Y ¿QUE HABRA SACADO HINA DE SU BOLSA? ¿QUE PASARA EN SU CITA DOBLE? ESTAS INOGNITAS SE RESPONDERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, YA QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EMPIEZA LA DOBLE CITA, JAJAJA NO SE DESESPEREN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SE SIGAN TOMANDO TIEMPO PARA LEERLA Y DEJAR REVIEWS. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS Y A AQUELLOS QUE HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA.**

**REVIEWS A: **Ridesh: jajajaja, bueno pero ahora no supimos quien fue el que la persiguió jajaja, y ya ves como reacciono Naruto, apenas si pudo tranquilizarlo, jajaja no tuviste que esperar hasta la siguiente semana, jajaja lo traje antes. Espero que te guste el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo en los siguientes, uff y prepárate para la cita que va a estar ahhhhh jajajaj no digo nada más cuidtae y espero recibir mas reviews tuyos.

Annie Thompson: si Sasuke es malo y no dejara a Hina en paz por un rato, pero recuerda a si es a veces lo mas sencillo te sale caro. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espera a ver la cita. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos.

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Y espero sus reviews si no los castigare en el nombre de la luna jajajaja. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mi queridos lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo 8 de esta historia, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, al parecer no me tarde tanto, bueno eso creo yo jajajaja, ojala sea gratificante la espera al leer el capitulo jajajajaja y no deseen golpearme. ****RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. L. STINE OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE. Disfruten la lectura.**

_**En el capítulo anterior.**_

_**-No puedo explicártelo ahora Tenten. Pero hay una razón para que salgamos esta noche, y no es que yo este loca por Sasuke ni nada parecido. Por favor, no me hagas más preguntas, saldremos y eso será tod. ¿Vale?**_

_**Tenten frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero no respondió, cogió una toalla y se metió a las duchas.**_

_**Hinata suspiro, las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más. "Quizá después de esta noche-pensó con esperanza-, todo empiece a calmarse."**_

_**Metió la mano en su bolsa de tenis para coger el cepillo para el pelo, y se quedó petrificada. La mano había agarrado algo extraño, algo cálido y pegajoso. La sacó de la bolsa y lanzó un grito.**_

_**Tenía la mano cubierta de sangre.**_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Hinata lanzó un estridente alarido mientras se miraba llena de horror la mano ensangrentada. ¿Qué ocurría? Al cabo de unos momentos se forzó a mirar dentro de la bolsa de tenis, pero no veía nada. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa, allí estaba aquella horrible y cálida viscosidad. Se estremeció, y saco una cosa grande, pegajosa y sanguinolenta. ¡Un corazón! ¿Un corazón humano? No, por su tamaño no podía pertenecer a una persona, era demasiado grande.

Lo dejó caer y contuvo una nausea al oír el sonoro chasquido que produjo al chocar contra el suelo y cerró los ojos. "Es el corazón de un animal", supuso Hinata, sintiendo que se le contraía de repugnancia el estómago. Debía de proceder de una ternera o de algún otro animal grande.

Al mirarlo vio que tenía un pegajoso pedazo de papel atorado con un alfiler. Se agachó rápidamente y lo arrancó de un tirón. En él, garabateado con sangre, había un mensaje: **"¡Cuidado!, o le destrozarás el corazón a tu padre."** Con un escalofrió dejo caer el papel al suelo.

¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer una cosa tan horrible? El cuerpo entero de Hinata se estremeció de repulsión. Tenten salió corriendo de la ducha, con el pelo lleno de espuma y envolviéndose con una toalla.

-¿Qué ocurre? Me ha parecido oír un grito

Miró la mano ensangrentada de Hinata y contuvo una exclamación, corrió hacia ella para ayudarla. Hinata se apresuró a meter de una patada el corazón debajo de un banco para ocultarlo de la vista de Tenten.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata?

Hinata continuaba estremeciéndose y no podía disimularlo.

-Nada…, no es nada importante-respondió, tratando de hablar con voz firme-. Quiero decir que parece mucho peor de lo que es. Me… he hecho un corte en la mano, con la navaja. He metido la mano en la bolsa para cogerla y debió de haberse salido de la funda y me he cortado en un dedo.

-Oh, Dios mío-musito Tenten-. Déjame verlo.

Hinata se apartó apresuradamente.

-No, no. No es nada

Se acercó a un lavabo y empezó a lavarse las manos.

-Bastará con limpiarme bien con agua y ponerme un curita.

-¡Pero tienes mucha sangre!

-En realidad, no es tan malo como parece. Más vale que vuelvas a la ducha y te enjuagues todo el jabón que tienes en el pelo.

Tenten permanecía de pie en medio de un charco jabonoso, mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Vamos, Tenten es sólo un cortesito de nada.

-Bueno, si de verdad te encuentras bien…

-Estoy perfectamente, te lo aseguro.

Tenten volvió a la ducha, y Hinata se secó las manos y terminó de cambiarse.

¿Por qué Sasuke era tan cruel?, pensó furiosa. ¿Y cómo metió aquella cosa en su bolsa? Otro pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente, pero Hinata trató de reprimirlo. No obstante, la idea se resistía a desaparecer y continuaba obsesionándola.

¿Cómo puedes salir con él esta noche, después de todo lo que ha sucedido? "Después de todo lo que te ha hecho: la pistola, seguirte en su coche y ahora esta pesada broma, ¿cómo puedes volver a salir con él y emparejar a tu mejor amiga con ese horrible Suigetsu y fingir que te caen simpáticos?

Ella sabía porque lo hacía, pero no quería acordarse. Al salir del club, tiró su bolsa de tenis-con el corazón dentro- en el cubo de basura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al atardecer, Tenten fue a casa de Hinata, cogieron el coche de ésta para reunirse con los chicos, ya que querían ir juntas. Se dirigieron a un club del barrio antiguo llamado Benny´s, Sasuke le había explicado a Hinata cómo llegar hasta allí.

Hinata vio el Mustang negro de Sasuke aparcado en la calle, delante de Benny´s, por lo que supo que él y Suigetsu estaban ya adentro, vio un letrero neón rojo sobre la ventana de un sotano: **BENNY´S.**

Sobre el cristal había un cartel que anunciaba la banda que actuaba aquella noche, se llamaba _**MAXIMUM THE HORMONE **_. Hinata y Tenten oyeron un estruendo de timbres que llegaban desde abajo. Las chicas se miraron nerviosamente, luego empezaron a bajar las escaleras del club.

Benny´s tenía el suelo de cemento, desconchadas paredes de yeso y una iluminación mortecina. En la parte delantera se apiñaban varias silla y mesas de madera cubiertas de rayas e inscripciones talladas a navaja. En el centro de la alargada sala había una mesa de billar; y contra la pared, un bar, al fondo un espacio despejado donde tocaba la banda. El bar estaba decorado con banderitas verdes y figuritas de duendes.

Hinata paseo la vista por el local en busca de Sasuke, había una multitud de chicos de pelo largo vestidos con vaqueros y camiseta, pero sólo vio a tres chicas.

-Ya los Tenten. Señaló con el dedo una mesa redonda. Sasuke y Suigetsu se hallaban sentados allí, mirándolas, parecían estar esperando a ver cuanto tardaban ellas en encontrarlos.

Hinata forzó una rígida sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa.

-Hola, Sasuke-dijo-. Ya conoces a mi amiga Tenten. Tenten, ¿conoces a Suigetsu?

-Hola, Suigetsu-dijo cortésmente Tenten.

-¿Qué hay Tenten? Tienes buen aspecto-respondió Suigetsu. Llevaba una camiseta negra con un agujero debajo de un brazo y un par de sucios vaqueros también negros. Tenía tres tachuelas de plata en la oreja izquierda-una de ellas con forma de calavera- y Hinata le vio en el antebrazo dos de sus cinco tatuajes: una sirena azul y un corazón rojo con la palabra Harley escrita en medio, su pelo era blanco con un ligero tinte azul, y sus ojos eran de un color violeta.

Tenten le dirigió a Hinata una sonrisa nerviosa, Hinata sabía lo que trataba de decir, la sonrisa significaba: "¿En dónde me has metido?"

El palpitante estruendo cesó de pronto cuando la banda dejo de tocar. Sasuke apoyo el brazo en la silla de Hinata y le sonrió, ella no correspondió a su sonrisa, pero dejo que el brazo continuara donde estaba.

Suigetsu atrajo hacia si la silla de Tenten, con la chica encima.

-Vamos, no te quedes al margen-dijo.

Tenten aparto el cuerpo, pero él se acercó más. Dos chicos con cazadora de motorista se inclinaron sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Sasuke, Suigetsu-dijeron.

Suigetsu alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y dio una palmada en la del más alto de los dos.

-Yepa, Deidara, ¿Cómo te va?

-¿De dónde han salido estas nenas?-pregunto el otro que se llamaba Sasori. Reviso a las chicas y murmuro-: No están mal.

-Son chicas de North Hills-dijo Sasuke. Dio un apretón en el hombro a Hinata y añadió-: esta noche van de gira por los suburbios.

Sasori y Deidara intercambiaron miradas de inteligencia y Hinata sintió deseos de meterse debajo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis?-preguntó Suigetsu-. Acercad unas sillas.

-Nos íbamos ya-respondio Deidara-. ¿Van a ir a Eddie´s esta noche?

-Quizá nos pasemos por allá al salir de aquí- le dijo Sasuke.

-Hasta luego, entonces-exclamo Deidara-. Y traed a las nenas.

Deidara y Sasori se marcharon. La banda empezó a tocar de nuevo, mientras lo hacía el estruendo impedia toda conversación. Suigetsu estiró del brazo a Tenten y gritó:

-Vamos a bailar.

La llevó hacia el fondo de la sala. Tenten volvió la vista hacia Hinata, ésta se quedo mirando cómo se movían en la pista. Suigetsu tenía los ojos cerrados y bailaba con abandono, chocando de vez en cuando con Tenten, que se balanceaba con desgana de un lado a otro, parecía sentirse muy incomoda.

Sasuke acercó la boca a la oreja de Hinata y gritó:

-¿No hacen una buena pareja?

Hinata miró su expresión para ver que quería decir con aquello, Sasuke sonreía burlonamente, debería de haberlo imaginado.

Termino la pieza y Tenten iba a salir de la pista de baile, pero Suigetsu la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. La apretó con fuerza contra sí, la música era alta y rápida, pero Suigetsu hacía caso omiso y bailaba lentamente.

Tenten forcejeo para zafarse, Hinata los observó con preocupación creciente mientras Suigetsu agarraba a Tenten aún con mayor fuerza, ya que no quería dejarla ir.

Varios de los chicos que se encontraban en la pista de baile los miraban, riendo. Nadie hacia nada por ayudar a Tenten.

Sasuke estaba mirando y también se echó a reir. Esto enfureció a Hinata, Suigetsu era un animal ¡y a Sasuke le parecía gracioso! Tenten intensificó sus esfuerzos por soltarse, intentó golpear a Suigetsu, pero él le inmovilizo los brazos a los costados.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Hinata_. ¡Ve a impedir que siga haciendo eso!

Sasuke se encogio de hombros.

-No es asunto mio-replico.

Eso fue todo. Hinata no podía mantenerse al margen, mirando sin hacer nada; si Sasuke no quería ayudar a Tenten lo haría ella. Después de todo, la responsabilidad por la situación en que Tenten se veía metida era suya.

Se puso en pie de un salto, furiosa, y se precipitó a la pista de baile.

-¡Suéltala!-le grito a Suigetsu.

Tenten estaba llorando, pero Suigetsu tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Eso enfureció aun más a Hinata. Trato de separar los brazos de Suigetsu de la cintura de Tenten, todos los que estaban bailando dejaron de hacerlo para mirar.

Suigetsu no soltaba a su presa, Tenten estaba histérica y Hinata trataba de separarlos, mientras que todos los demás se limitaban a reir. Cuanto más se esforzaba Hinata por ayudar a Tenten, más se reían los otros.

Cinco chicos formaron un círculo alrededor de Hinata, Tenten y Suigetsu, y fueron acercándose a ellos. Suigetsu por fin solto a Tenten, pero los otros agarraron a las dos muchachas.

-¡Quitadme las manos de encima!-grito Hinata.

Forcejeó para soltarse, se acercaron más chicos. Los músicos dejaron de tocar, pusieron a un lado los instrumentos y se unieron al grupo. Hinata no veía ahora a ninguna chica, su única esperanza era Sasuke y sabía que constituía una esperanza muy débil.

Lo vio sentado allí sólo, en su mesa y le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

"No es tan terrible-se consoló Hinata-. Va a ayudarnos". Sasuke se detuvo fuera del círculo y exclamó:

-Eh, cuidado con esas chicas.

Hinata sintió que se aflojaba la presión en sus brazos, aquellos tipos respetaban a Sasuke. "Van a dejar que nos vayamos", supuso con alivio. Pero entonces Sasuke sonrió y añadió:

-Son de North Hills, ¿sabéis? Si les arrugáis los vestidos, sus papás os demandarán.

Estalló una carcajada general, Hinata quedo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? ¡Estaba incitando a aquellos individuos!

Miró a Tenten, que lloraba tan desconsoladamente que apenas si podía luchar ya y dos chicos la sujetaban por los brazos.

Hinata se sintió dominada por el pánico. "Tenemos que salir de aquí-pensó-. Tenemos que escapar antes de que suceda algo terrible". Tenía miedo de seguir pensando, de decidirse qué era exactamente lo que temía.

Sasuke se situó delante de Hinata y le cogió la cara entre sus manos.

-El papaíto de Hinata es juez-dijo a los demás-. Ella hará cualquier cosa porqué este contento. ¿Verdad, Hinata?

Ella sintió que el rostro le ardia de ira y de vergüenza, y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas abrasadoras.

-Te odio, Sasuke-exclamó-. ¡Te odio!-. Pero sabía que nada de lo que ella dijese le heriría, y era consciente de que él le diría a ella cuanto se le antojase.

Suigetsu inclinó la cabeza para besar a Tenten, mientras uno de sus amigos se burlaban de ella.

-¿Qué hace tu papaíto, niña rica?

Las burlas y pullas ofensivas se hicieron más intensas y de pronto cesaron las risas. Hinata vio que Sasuke, Suigetsu y todos los chicos agrupados en torno a ellas mostraban expresiones amenazadoras. Nadie sujetaba a Hinata en aquel momento, pero no podía escapar. Se hallaba rodeada por un compacto círculo de muchachos que la miraban lascivamente.

Alguien la empujo contra Tente, ambas se agarraron una a otra para sostenerse mutuamente mientras el círculo se cerraba a su alrededor. Tenten tenía la cara roja y húmeda de lágrimas, le temblaban los labios y su cuerpo se estremecía convulsiva e incontrolablemente, Hinata la abrazó con ademán protector.

-¡Dejadnos salir!-gritó Hinata. Trató de actuar valerosamente, como si no les tuviera miedo-. ¡Dejadnos salir! ¡Os lo advierto!

Los chicos hicieron caso omiso de su ruego, se aproximaron más y sus expresiones eran duras y aterradoras. Suigetsu miró lascivamente a Hinata, mientras sus pendientes destellaban en la mortecina luz. Hinata sintió su cálido aliento en la cara.

-¿Qué prisa tenéis, chicas?-dijo-. Es temprano y la fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Chan chan chan ahhhh, que pasará no me maten por dejarlos así, jajajaja pero me apurare para subir el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado intrigados jojojo. Sasuke es muy malo, pobres que les pasará a las dos, esperemos que no les pase nada malo, pobre tenten en lo que termino metida por culpa de Hinata, pero bueno veremos cómo termina esta doble cita. Yo creo que actualizo el martes o miércoles, asi que no coman ansias jajaja, gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Annie Thompson: espero que haya sido de tu agrado la conti jajaja, y espero tus reviews ansiosamente jiji, ya viste de donde salio la sangre ufff yo creo que yo me desmayo jajaja, pero si habrá sido Sasuke quien metio el corazón en su bolsa, quien sabe jajaja, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ridesh: Sasuke es una mente maligna sin lugar a dudas, pero es el precio a pagar por sus errores, y si pobre Naruto, Hinata se mete en muchos problemas todo por una mentira, que se va haciendo más grande, pero esperemos que su relación no se vea muy afectada. Espero tus reviews como siempre y ojala este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Valemer: jaja sin lugar a dudas Tenten es muy buena, yo hubiera dudado en ir sobre todo porque se que no me dicen la verdad y ve el resultado de su cita jajaja, esperemos ver como termina y espero tus reviews jijiji.**

**Giiova-Chan: aquí esta el otro capitulo y espero que también te guste, espero tus reviews jiji.**

**Y gacias también a aquellos que le dieron como favorita a la historia y un follow, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo y espero sus reviews ansiosa o si no los castigare en el nombre de la luna jajajajaja. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Arrivederci.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mi queridos lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 de esta historia, lo termine antes jajajaja, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Este capítulo va dedicado a Annie Thompson y a Ridesh, por sus maravillosos comentarios espero que les guste y espero sus reviews jiji. es un capitulo corto pero ojala sea de su LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. L. STINE OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_**Alguien la empujo contra Tenten, ambas se agarraron una a otra para sostenerse mutuamente mientras el círculo se cerraba a su alrededor. Tenten tenía la cara roja y húmeda de lágrimas, le temblaban los labios y su cuerpo se estremecía convulsiva e incontrolablemente, Hinata la abrazó con ademán protector.**_

_**-¡Dejadnos salir!-gritó Hinata. Trató de actuar valerosamente, como si no les tuviera miedo-. ¡Dejadnos salir! ¡Os lo advierto!**_

_**Los chicos hicieron caso omiso de su ruego, se aproximaron más y sus expresiones eran duras y aterradoras. Suigetsu miró lascivamente a Hinata, mientras sus pendientes destellaban en la mortecina luz. Hinata sintió su cálido aliento en la cara.**_

_**-¿Qué prisa tenéis, chicas?-dijo-. Es temprano y la fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Hinata lanzó un grito y asestó una patada con todas sus fuerzas. Tenten agitó violentamente los brazos, tratando de abrirse camino para huir. Alguien se acercó a Hinata por detrás y la agarro de los brazos, ella se apoyó contra él y le dio a Suigetsu una patada en el pecho. El muchacho cayo hacia atrás derribando a otros dos chicos en su caída, la cabeza de uno de ellos golpeo con sonoro chasquido contra el borde de una mesa.

El otro se puso en pie y dio un colérico empujón a Suigetsu, Hinata y Tenten luchaban por escapar, pero se hallaban atrapadas en medio de la iracunda pelea. Hinata gritó cuando Sasuke pegó un puñetazo a alguien en la mandíbula, otro volcó una mesa de una patada.

La pelea no tardó en generalizarse por todo el local, entonces Hinata agarró a Tenten y la saco a tirones de en medio de la refriega.

-¡Vamos, corre!- exclamo Hinata.

Jaló a Tenten de la mano y, corriendo frenéticamente, salieron de Benny´s a la calle. Hinata no se detuvo hasta que llego al coche, ambas se precipitaron jadeando en su interior, cerraron las puertas y echaron el seguro.

Con mano temblorosa, Hinata introdujo nerviosamente la llave del coche, puso en marcha el motor y arrancó con un estridente chirrido de neumáticos. Inclinada sobre el volante, Hinata no paró hasta llegar a un semáforo en rojo en el límite del barrio antiguo. Miró frenéticamente por el espejo retrovisor, nadie, no las seguía nadie, se hallaban a salvo.

Tenten estaba derrumbada en el asiento, junto a Hinata, llorando y temblando violentamente. Hinata no dijo nada, ya que primero quería llegar sana y salva a casa. Subió a toda velocidad por North Hills, minutos después, enfilaba el camino particular y ayudaba a Tenten a entrar en la casa.

Sus padres estaban acostados, Hinata llevó a Tenten a la cocina, la sentó en una silla y le rodeo los hombros con los brazos.

-Calma-dijo Hinata, tratando de sosegar a su amiga-. Lo siento Tenten, lo siento mucho…

Tenten continuó llorando unos minutos más, luego, se detuvo y se froto los ojos, Hinata le llevó varios pañuelos de papel y un vaso de agua. Tenten bebió el agua y se tranquilizó un poco, aunque sus ojos continuaban enrojecidos.

-Hinata-dijo-. ¿Qué hacíamos nosotras con esos tipos?

Hinata clavó la vista en el suelo, no podía sostener la mirada de Tenten.

-Hinata-insistió Tenten.

-Lo siento, lo siento de veras Tenten-balbuceo-. Nunca imaginé que las cosas resultarían así, no tenía ni idea…

Se le apagó la voz. ¿Qué podía decir? Se sentía avergonzada por haber puesto en peligro a su amiga. "Hubiera debido saber que sería peligroso-se reprochó-. Sasuke tiene una pistola, me está chantajeando, no le importa lo que me pase y ahora sé que es capaz de cualquier cosa."

¿Pero cómo decirle a Tenten la verdad, que Sasuke amenazaba con denunciarla por tramposa si no hacia lo que él quería? Tenten jamás le perdonaría que la hubiese utilizado de aquella manera. ¿Y por qué habría de perdonarla? Hinata sabía que ella se pondría furiosa si Tenten le hiciera lo mismo.

-Sigo sin comprender, Hinata-insistio Tenten-. Sé que hay alguna razón por la que querías que yo saliese con Suigetsu, así como sé que hay algo entre tú y Sasuke. ¿Qué es? Me debes una explicación.

Hinata reconocia que su amiga tenía razón; le debía una explicación a Tenten. Pero no se la daría, no la verdadera por lo menos.

-Tenten, lo siento de veras. Yo…perdí una apuesta con Sasuke y esta cita era el precio que tenía que pagar, nunca debí haberte implicado.

-¿Qué apuesta?-preguntó Tenten.

-Es una cosa tan idiota que no me atrevo a decírtelo-mintió Hinata. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo.- Le aposté a que no podía ganarle a Kiba en el partido de tenis de la semana pasada-dijo-. Me parecía seguro, ya puedes comprender por qué.

Miró a Tenten. ¿Se lo creía? Resultaba difícil saberlo.

-La cuestión es que tuve que seguir adelante con la cosa, la cita, quiero decir. Y me daba miedo ir sola, por eso quería que vinieses conmigo. ¿Podrías perdonármelo Tenten? ¡Te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder nada parecido!

Tenten rodeó con un brazo la cintura de su amiga.

-Sé que no querías que ocurriera todo eso-respondió-. Tú has corrido tanto peligro como yo en ese horrible club, claro que te perdono.

Las dos muchachas permanecieron en silencio en la cocina, abrazadas la una a la otra. Hinata oyó el chasquido del motor del refrigerador y, luego, su característico zumbido al ponerse en funcionamiento. Estrechó con más fuerza a su amiga, le aterraba pensar en lo cerca del desastre que habían estado esa noche. Le horrorizaba la idea de haber estado a punto de provocar que su mejor amiga resultara lastimada.

"Sasuke está llevando esto demasiado lejos-consideró con un arranque de ira-. Se ha pasado" Estaba furiosa con él, pero aún lo estaba más consigo misma por dejar que la dominara tan completamente. Hacía todo lo que le pedía, pero no volvería a suceder.

"Se ha terminado-se convenció-. No habrá más chantaje, ya he aguantado bastante"

Tenten se levantó para llenar otro vaso de agua.

-Me siento mejor ahora-dijo-. Creo que ya estoy en condiciones de irme a mi casa.

Hinata acompañó a Tenten a su coche, que estaba aparcado delante de la casa, volvió a excusarse una y otra vez.

Finalmente, Tenten exclamó:

-Deja ya de disculparte, Tenten. Sé que lo sientes, sé que no querías que sucediera nada malo, así que olvidemos el asunto.

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Tenten se estaba portando maravillosamente, así que Hinata se sentía peor aún. Agitó la mano en gesto de despedida al alejarse Tenten en el coche y luego volvió a entrar en la casa.

Enjuagó el vaso que había utilizado Tenten y lo puso en el lavavajillas, de pronto, sonó el teléfono. Hinata miró el reloj, era más de medianoche, ¿se trataría de una llamada urgente para su padre?

Descolgó el auricular.

-¿Diga?

Una voz aguda susurró:

-Has estado con Sasuke esta noche, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Era Sakura.

Hinata estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar.

-No hace falta que contestes-continuó Sakura-, porque ya sé la verdad. No quiero ni oír lo que tengas que decirme, por el contrario escúchame tú a mí. "Sasuke no puede tener secretos conmigo, sé todo lo que hace y encontraré la manera de separaros a Sasuke y a ti para siempre" y colgó el teléfono.

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ESTUVO PEQUEÑO PERO SÓLO ERA LA TERMINACIÓN DE LA CITA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Y YA VEREMOS QUE CONTINUARA PIDIENDOLE SASUKE A HINATA Y SIN LUGAR A DUDAS TENTEN ES MUY BUENA PARA PERDONARLA. BUENO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A **

_ANNIE THOMPSON : AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI, PEQUEÑA PERO SEGURA JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESPERO TUS REVIEWS, CUIDTAE._

_RIDESH: AFORTUNADAMENTE SÓLO FUE EL SUSTO DE MUERTE QUE SE LLEVARON, Y COMO PUDISTE VER SI CONTINUARON IGUAL, PERO SÓLO PORQUE TENTEN NO SABE LA VERDAD Y QUIERE MUCHO A HINATA, PERO VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO CORTITO PERO SEGURO Y ESPERO TU REVIEW JIJI CUIDATE. _

_**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LO SUBIRE EL VIERNES O SABADO, ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN JOJO. CUIIDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS O SI NO LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JAJAJA.**_

_**ARRIVEDERCI.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y OJALA QUE SI DEJEN REVIES, ME ENTRISTECIO MUCHO NO RECIBIR REVIEW ALGUNO, SI NO DEJAN ALGUNO QUIERE DECIR QUE YA NO LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA O SI?, SI NO YA NO LA CONTINUARE Y LLORARÉ BUUUUU. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO EL CAPITULO, AUNQUE ME TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HA SIDO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, PERO ESPERO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL JUEVES O VIERNES DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, CLARO SI RECIBO REVIEW ALGUNO EHHH. ****. RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El lunes por la tarde, Naruto y Hinata se dirigían a su clase de matemáticas por el pasillo del instituto de Shadyside, Hinata temía el momento de entrar.

-¿Y qué tal te fue con tus abuelos el sábado?-preguntó Hinata.

Naruto sonrió

-Bien, aburrido, pero bien. Era el cumpleaños de mi abuela, tiene ya setenta años.

-Setenta, Jo.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú el sábado por la noche?

Hinata tragó saliva.

-¿Yo? Oh, estuve con Tenten.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, con gran alivio por su parte, habían llegado a clase. Naruto y Hinata entraron. Él se sentó a su lado y ella junto a Tenten, Sasuke no estaba en su sitio.

Tenten le dirigió a Hinata una débil sonrisa y ella le correspondió con otra. El señor Pain cerró la puerta de la clase, un instante después, se abrió de nuevo. Tenten y Hinata levantaron la vista, y Hinata vio reflejado en el rostro de Tenten el temor que ella misma sentía. Era Sasuke, el último en llegar, como siempre.

Él dirigió una mirada satisfecha a las dos chicas, ambas apartaron rápidamente los ojos y Sasuke se fue hasta su asiento, al fondo del aula. Hinata sintió fijos en ella los ojos de Naruto. ¿Habría percibido la mirada de Sasuke? ¿Se preguntaba qué significaba?

Cuando terminó la clase, Hinata dejo que Naruto y Tenten se le adelantarán al salir. Ella caminó despacio por el pasillo, segura de que Sasuke se le acercaría y así fue. Sintió un golpecito en el hombro y se volvió, él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella habló primero.

-Ya estoy harta, Sasuke-dijo en voz baja-nuestro acuerdo ha terminado, de ahora en adelante, vas a dejarme en paz. ¿Entendido?

Luego, espero nerviosamente la reacción de él. ¿Estallaría en un acceso de violenta ira? ¿Se marcharía?

Sasuke permaneció tranquilo y no pareció en absoluto turbado.

-Tienes razón en una cosa Hinata-respondió-. Las cosas no marchan bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Necesitamos cambiar nuestra "relación"

Hinata no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué se comportaba de manera tan amable? ¿Qué se proponía?

-He estado pensando en ello, Hinata-continuó-. Y no creo que debamos salir juntos otra vez.

Hinata sentía demasiada cautela como para experimentar alivio. Aquello era lo que ella quería, pero tenía que haber gato encerrado.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo-indicó prudentemente.

-Ya sabes, el pequeño servicio que te presté…creo que los dos sabemos a qué me refiero…fue muy valioso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que la mayoría de la gente pagaría mucho dinero por ello. Sin embargo, tú recibiste gratis ese valioso servicio, no es justo ¿no crees?

Hinata no respondió.

-Supongo que hacer un examen importante como ése, y obtener buenos resultados, debe de valer como mínimo mil dólares.

De modo que era eso, quería dinero. Era increíble, estaba furiosa y así se lo hizo saber.

-Escucha-dijo Hinata, tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz-. Te ofreciste a hacer ese examen por mí y me dijiste que lo único que yo tenía que hacer era salir contigo una vez. He hecho ya mucho más que eso, pero haga lo que haga, nunca es suficiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

Sasuke observó indolentemente las rayas de la palma de su mano derecha.

-Terminará en el momento que tú quieras Hinata-respondió Sasuke-, claro que entonces tendré que contárselo todo a tu padre.

Hinata tensó todos los músculos, Sasuke tenía un poder absoluto sobre ella, y si no hacía lo que él quería arruinaría su vida.

-Escucha-exclamó con furia-, ¡te daré el dinero si prometes dejarme en paz!

-Tal vez dé resultado-dijo él-, prueba a ver.

Se alejó despacio, con aire indolente. Ella se lo quedó mirando, consumida de ira y frustración. ¿De dónde iba a sacar mil dólares?, se preguntó sombríamente mientras se dirigía a su taquilla. Abrió la puerta y miró el espejo del interior, brilló un centelleo, una chispa. Aquella era la respuesta, se llevó la mano a la oreja izquierda. Los pendientes de diamantes, tendría que venderlos ya que no habría otra opción.

Se los quitó y los metió en un sobre, si al menos tuviera el estuche, pero a falta de él, tendría que servir lo que estaba a mano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al salir de la escuela tomó un autobús hasta el barrio antiguo, había allí varias tiendas de antigüedades, Hinata recordaba haber ido una vez con su madre. La madrastra de la señora Hyuga murió y le dejó en herencia joyas, la mayoría de las cuales "no van con mis gustos", como dijo la madre de Hinata. Llevó las joyas a una tienda de la calle en que se concentraban los anticuarios y las vendió.

Hinata aferraba los pendientes de diamantes que le regaló su padre y escrutaba las cuatro tiendas de antigüedades que tenía delante. Trataba de recordar a cuál de ellas fue con su madre, ésa era en la que no quería entrar ahora, no debía correr el menor riesgo de que sus padres se enteraran y prefería que nadie la reconociese.

Bentley´s era la tienda a la que fue su madre, así que Hinata eligió el establecimiento más alejado de ella, se llamaba Antigüedades Corelli. Sonó una campanilla cuando abrió la puerta un corpulento anciano estaba inclinado sobre un mostrador de cristal. Detrás de él, Hinata vio una pared llena de relojes antiguos, los cuales marcaban la hora exacta entre sonoros tics-tacs y zumbidos de maquinaria.

Hinata se acercó al mostrador:

-Buenas tardes, señorita-dijo el anciano, incorporándose y sonriendo. Tenía un leve acento italiano.-¿En qué puedo servirla?

Hinata abrió el sobre y dejó caer los pendientes en la palma de su mano y se los mostró al anciano.

-Alguien me ha regalado estos pendientes-dijo-pero ya tengo unos iguales, quisiera saber cuánto podría obtener por ellos.

El anciano la miró fijamente a la cara. "¿Sospecha algo?-se preguntó Hinata-. Quizá cree que los he robado".

Apartó la vista, fingiendo estar fascinada por una estatua de mármol que representaba a un angél, cuando se volvió hacia el hombre, éste examinaba los pendientes con una lupa.

-Estos pendientes son de muy buena calidad-dijo-. Creo que podría darle setecientos dólares por ellos.

Setecientos, no era suficiente, y Hinata sabía que su padre había pagado casi tres mil dólares por ellos. Movió negativamente la cabeza y dijo:

-Sé que valen mucho más.

El anciano suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo- novecientos.

-Mil quinientos-replicó Hinata.

El anciano rió silenciosamente.

-No, querida. Mil dólares y es lo máximo que pagaré.

Su expresión era de firmeza, Hinata comprendió que no subiría más y se mordió el labio.

-De acuerdo-dijo-mil dólares.

El hombre cogió los pendientes y contó con lentitud diez billetes de cien dólares. Hinata metió el dinero en el sobre en que había llevado los pendientes, lo guardo cuidadosamente en su mochila y se fue a casa.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, tratando de hacer sus deberes, pero no podía concentrarse, sacó de la mochila el sobre lleno de dinero y lo abrió. Cogió los billetes y los miró, mil dólares, tenía mil dólares en las manos y se disponía a entregárselos a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Por una buena nota en su examen de aptitud, por ayudarla a ingresar a Konoha University…quizá, por hacer feliz a su padre y por mantenerlo todo en secreto.

¿Valía mil dólares para ella todo aquello? Sí, valía mil dólares y mucho más.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su padre tardaba en volver del trabajo, solía retrasarse últimamente, no podía salir del tribunal de justicia sin que lo asediaran periodistas, fotógrafos y simples curiosos. El caso es que Orochimaru levantaba una gran expectación. Así úes, la familia Hyuga cenaba más tarde que de costumbre, ya que el juez consideraba importante que la familia se hallara reunida en esas ocasiones, por lo que exigia que Hinata y su madre esperasen para comer con él.

Aquella noche la madre de Hinata no la llamó a cenar hasta después de las ocho, para entonces Hinata estaba ya muerta de hambre y bajó corriendo al comedor.

Su padre estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, Hinata se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Luego, se sentó.

-¿Qué tal va el juicio, papá?-preguntó.

Su padre frunció el ceño y Hinata se fijó en las arrugas de su cara.

-Bien, supongo-respondió su padre-. La acusación dispone de una base muy sólida.

-Todos los periódicos dicen que creen que lo condenará,-comentó su madre-. Parece una persona terrible, creo que disfruta realmente haciendo daño a la gente.

-Sí-asintió su padre-. Los hechos que han salido a la luz en este proceso son turbadores en extremo.

Suspiró, les fue servido un plato de pescado y Hinata empezó a comer.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?-exclamó su padre-. ¿Qué tal va la fiesta de primavera?- Se volvió hacia su mujer.

-Lo he pasado horrible en la reunión de hoy-respondió su madre-. Puede que Shizune esté diplomada en diseño, pero tiene un gusto pésimo cuando se trata de disponer de adornos florales…

Hinata se desconectó, detestaba oír a su madre hablar sobre sus reuniones de comité. Se hallaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando levantó la vista para coger la mantequilla y se encontró con que sus padres la estaban mirando.

-Hinata, ¿no has oído a tu padre?-dijo su madre-. Te ha hecho una pregunta.

-Oh, lo siento, papá. ¿Qué es?

Se volvió hacia su padre para que viese que le prestaba ahora toda su atención, y vió que tenía la cara roja.

-Tus pendientes, Hinata-dijo-. ¿Dónde están tus pendientes?

**CONTINUARA…..**

**¿QUÉ LE DIRÁ HINA A SU PADRE? ¿SASUKE YA LA DEJARA EN PAZ O QUE PASARÁ? ESTO Y MÁS DESCUBRANLO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEWS SUYOS Y QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO UN FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA, ESPERARE ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS O SI NO TAL VEZ YA NO QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA-_-BUUUU. REVIEWSSSS O LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JAJAJA. CUIDENSE NOS VEMOS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO CHAN CHAN CHAN CUATRO CAPITULOS DE UNA VEZ JAJAJAJA, PERO AHORA SI ACTUALIZARE HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, ESPERO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SEAN DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA LECTURA. ****RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO. OJALA DEJEN REVIEWS O ME DEPRIMIRE JAJAJA XD.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_**-Hinata, ¿no has oído a tu padre?-dijo su madre-. Te ha hecho una pregunta.**_

_**-Oh, lo siento, papá. ¿Qué es?**_

_**Se volvió hacia su padre para que viese que le prestaba ahora toda su atención, y vió que tenía la cara roja.**_

_**-Tus pendientes, Hinata-dijo-. ¿Dónde están tus pendientes?**_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Hinata dejó sobre la mesa el cuchillo de la mantequilla. ¿Qué le iba a decir? La verdad no, desde luego, tenía que salir del paso de alguna manera.

-Oh, papá-empezó-. Hoy he tenido un día muy malo. Llevé los pendientes al instituto, como hago siempre, pero después de la clase de gimnasia, cuando me estaba cambiando en el vestuario me di cuenta de que me faltaba uno de ellos.

Su padre palideció levemente y dejó a un lado el tenedor, levantó la servilleta y se secó los labios, y su madre no pestañeo.

-¿Lo encontraste?-preguntó su padre.

Hinata apenas si podía soportar el dolor que reflejaba la cara de su padre.

-No te preocupes, papá-le tranquilizó-. Lo encontré, me pasé una eternidad buscándolo, pero resulto que se me había quedado enganchado en la manga del suéter, debió de caérseme al cambiarme.

Su padre se sintió evidentemente aliviado y empezó a comer de nuevo.

-Pero al examinarlo vi que se le había soltado la parte de atrás, por eso se cayó fácilmente, así que al ir a la escuela los llevé a una joyería para que los arreglasen.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, Hinata. Yo los habría llevado al mismo establecimiento donde los compre. ¿A qué joyería fuiste?

¿Qué joyería? Hinata se devano los sesos para encontrar el nombre de una, recordó la tienda de las galerías comerciales, la de los collares que ella y Naruto estuvieron mirando.

-Los llevé a ese sitio de las galerías… ¿cómo se llama? Destellos, eso es.

Su padre torció el gesto.

-Ojala no hubieras hecho eso Hinata. ¿Qué clase de joyería puede llevar el nombre de Destellos? ¿Harán un buen trabajo allí?

-Oh, papá, estoy segura de que quedará de maravilla. No te preocupes-Hinata hubiera deseado sentirse tan tranquila con respecto a todo el asunto como aparentaba.

-¿Cuándo estarán arreglados?-preguntó su padre-. Yo te los recogeré, no quiero que tengas que pagar tú la reparación, al fin y al cabo, esos pendientes eran un regalo.

-No, no es necesario, papá. Mamá y tú estáis muy ocupados últimamente, además yo paso continuamente por las galerías los recogeré yo misma no me importa.

Miró nerviosamente a su padre, rogando en silencio que aceptará sus excusas y mentiras. Cuantas más preguntas le hacía su padre, más tenía que mentir ella, y con cada mentira se cavaba un hoyo más profundo, quería que su padre creyese lo que le decía, pero cada vez que lo engañaba con una nueva mentira se sentía más culpable.

Por la forma en que su padre comía, centrando más su atención en el plato y menos en ella, se dio cuenta de que ya se había cansado de hablar de los pendientes.

-Esta bien, Hinata-dijo él, ocupado ahora en apartar una espina-. Te daré el dinero de la reparación no dejes de decirme el importe.

-Gracias, papá te lo diré.

Se sintió más culpable aún, él le iba a dar más dinero, pero ella no lo rechazaría, ya que sabía que tal vez lo necesitaría pronto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando volvía de la clase de gimnasia, Hinata pasó junto a un grupo de estudiantes congregados delante de la cafetería, Hinata reconoció a la mayoría de ellos ya que estaban en su mismo curso, aunque no eran amigos suyos. Eran las chicas de los programas de secretariado, los chicos de formación profesional o los que estaban en las clases normales, no en las avanzadas como ella.

Todos excepto uno, Sasuke se hallaba de pie en el centro del grupo, rodeaba con el brazo a Sakura, era la primera vez que Hinata los veía juntos desde que salía con Sasuke y supuso para ella una especie de choque, sin saber muy bien porqué. Sabía que Sakura era la novia de Sasuke; Sakura no le permitiría olvidarlo, pero de alguna manera, ella pensaba en el Sasuke que conocía como si fuese una persona distinta del novio de Sakura, ese Sasuke no salía con Sakura sino con Hinata.

Era un muchacho brillante, salido de las clases bajas, que le pedía a la vida más que sus amigos. Un muchacho que vivía peligrosamente, que poseía un cierto atractivo salvaje, alguien capaz de enseñar a Hinata cosas que ella no aprendería jamás en su mundo acolchado y protegido.

De pronto, Hinata comprendió que el Sasuke que ella creía conocer sólo existía en su mente, lo había inventado no era real. Éste era el verdadero Sasuke, el tipo que estaba junto a la puerta de la cafetería con la camisa desabrochada y su delgada novia apretada a su pecho. El tipo rodeado de chicas de ceñidos pantalones vaqueros y uñas pintadas de púrpura, y de chicos que se preocupaban más de lo que hubiera bajo el capó de un coche que de lo que pensará una muchacha. El verdadero Sasuke había intentado asustarla con un corazón sanguinolento, la amenazaba y le hacía chantaje, la utilizaba para todo lo que él quisiera conseguir.

Hinata pasó apresuradamente por delante del grupo, esperando que Sasuke no reparase en ella, volvió la vista hacia atrás y lo vio riendo y mirando en otra dirección, al parecer ajeno a su presencia. Pero entonces ella se fijó en Sakura, rodeada por su brazo, Sakura la estaba mirando con una expresión de odio y satisfacción en sus relucientes ojos verdes. "Tu pierdes, niña rica", parecía decir su mirada, y Hinata apretó el paso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al salir del instituto aquel día, Hinata metió en la mochila el sobre lleno de billetes de cien dólares y se dirigió a El Rincón, sabía que Sasuke trabajaba aquella tarde. Se instaló en una banqueta ante la barra y Sasuke se le acercó inmediatamente.

-Espero que tengas algo para mí-dijo

Ella no respondió, sacó el sobre y lo deslizo hacia él sobre el mostrador. Sasuke lo cogió, pero no lo abrió.

-Son mil dólares- dijo Hinata- Exactamente lo que me pediste.

Él guardo el sobre en el bolsillo.

-Lo contaré después-explico-. Pero será mejor que este todo.

-Lo está- replicó Hinata con voz firme-. Y ahora espero que salgas de mi vida, que me dejez en paz y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más.

Lo miró fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo, él le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. Desde el extremo de la barra, un hombre gritó:

-¡Eh! ¿Me puede dar la carta?

-¿Has oído lo que he dicho Sasuke?-preguntó Hinata.

-Tengo que atender a un cliente.-indicó Sasuke y se alejó.

Hinata cogió su mochila y salió apresuradamente. "Acabo de darle mil dólares-pensó-. Tiene que conformarse con eso, ¡tiene que conformarse!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de darle el dinero, Hinata no volvió a ver a Sasuke más que durante la clase de matemáticas, y entonces él no le hizo caso, fingió no conocerla. Se comportaba igual que antes, antes del examen, de las citas, antes de las terribles dos últimas semanas.

El viernes al salir del Instituto, Hinata lanzó un suspiro de alivio. "Ha dado resultado-se dijo-. Sasuke no me ha molestado en tres días enteros, por fin esta fuera de mi vida, me ha costado mil dólares, pero me he desembarazado de él."

-Neji me preguntó qué hicimos el sábado pasado por la noche-dijo Tenten-. Cambié de tema, pero ¿y si me lo pregunta otra vez? ¿Debo contarle la verdad?

Tenten y Hinata estaban delante de la biblioteca y se disponían a irse a casa para pasar el fin de semana y por la noche Tenten iba a salir con Neji.

-No se lo digas-aconsejó Hinata-. Todavía no lo conoces muy bien y no sabes cómo reaccionará si le dices que has salido con un tipo como Suigetsu.

-Pero detesto mentirle-adujo Tenten.

-No necesitas mentirle-explicó Hinata-. Limítate a unas cuantas vaguedades, dile que tú y yo fuimos a un club del barrio antiguo a oír a una banda, no tiene por qué saber más.

Llegó Naruto y Hinata le dirigió a Tenten una mirada que quería decir: "Chist, no hablemos más de esto", y le sonrió a Naruto.

-Hola, chicas- saludo éste.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Tenten-. Hasta luego, Hinata.

-Hasta luego, Tenten.

Naruto y Hinata echaron a andar hacia la salida del edificio, en dirección al estacionamiento reservado a los estudiantes.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo esta noche?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Nada-respondió alegremente Hinata-. Estoy libre como un pájaro.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Podríamos alquilar una película.

-Me parece estupendo-"Que alivio-se complació en pensar-. Se acabaron las excusas"

Había recuperado a su novio, había recuperado su vida de siempre, se sentía tan feliz que apenas si podía creerlo.

Después de cenar, se vistió para ir a casa de Naruto, una ocasión nada especial; sin embargo Hinata se puso una pulcra faldita que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y un suéter amarillo, y completo el conjunto con una cinta azul en el pelo.

"Puedo ponerme lo que quiera-pensó con alegría-. No tengo que aparentar ser una chica vulgar. ¡Puedo Volver a ser yo misma!"

Cruzó North Hills en su coche, camino de casa de Naruto, que se hallaba a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Al llegar, él le abrió la puerta y la saludo con un beso, estaba atractivo con su pantalón caqui y su camisa azul, con él se sentía segura.

Entró en la sala de estar para saludar a los padres de Naruto, al señor Minato y a la señora Kushina siempre les había caído bien. Luego, ella y Naruto bajaron a ver la televisión.

-He alquilado _El regreso de Batman _y _El mundo de Wayne-_dijo Naruto-. ¿Cúal quieres que veamos?

-Batman desde luego-respondió Hinata. Ya la había visto, pero no importaba-. No estoy de humor para una comedia.

-¿No?-preguntó Naruto, entornó los ojos para observarla atentamente-. ¿Hay alguna razón?

¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exclamó Hinata-. ¿Alguna razón para qué?

-Alguna razón para que no estés de humor para ver una comedia.

-No-respondió ella-. Simplemente que me apetece ver Batman. ¿Hay algo raro en eso?

-No, no- se apresuró a decir Naruto. Se agachó para introducir la cinta en el video.- Claro que no.

Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, rodeándola con un brazo y sosteniendo en la otra mano el mando a distancia. Hinata se acurrucó contra él y trató de relajarse. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? La pregunta cruzó su mente como un relámpago, pero luego empezó la película y se olvidó del asunto.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando le parecía notar que Naruto la miraba mientras veían la película, como si estuviese atento a sus reacciones. Durante toda la velada tuvo la impresión de que él la observaba estrechamente.

"Quizá se sienta inseguro-reflexiono cuando la película hubo terminado y estaban tomando una ración de helado de chocolate-. Al fin y al cabo, le he dado plantón dos veces seguidas, probablemente quiere cerciorarse de que todo marcha bien entre nosotros"

Hinata levantó la vista del plato y le sonrió, por lo que a ella se refería, todo iba de perlas entre los dos, ya que después de su experiencia con Sasuke, no quería volver a separarse de Naruto. Para demostrárselo, dejó sobre la mesita el plato de helado y le dio un beso fuerte y con sabor a chocolate. A Naruto se le cayó la cuchara al suelo.

Permanecieron juntos en el sofá hasta medianoche, Hinata oyó dar la hora en el reloj de péndulo que los Uzumaki tenían en el vestíbulo.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo, separando la cara lo suficiente para poder hablar-. Ya conoces a papá.

-Sí-respondió Naruto.

Le dio un último beso y luego se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá. Poco después, la acompañaba hasta el coche.

-Conduce con cuidado-le dijo.

Volvieron a besarse, luego él cerró la puerta del coche y permaneció en la calzada viendo cómo se alejaba.

Hinata encendió la radio y fue tarareando la música que sonaba en ella mientras circulaba por las silenciosas calles de North Hills. Había hecho tantas veces en coche el trayecto de ida y vuelta entre su casa y la de Naruto que prácticamente hubiera podido recorrerlo dormida, mientras se deslizaba por las oscuras calles, sentía como si llevara conectado un piloto automático.

De pronto, una luz violenta la cegó, miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio detrás de ella un coche que la enfocaba con las luces largas. "Detesto eso", se indignó, redujo la marcha y esperó a que el otro coche la rebasara, pero no lo hizo. Aceleró un poco, el otro coche aumentó también su velocidad, la estaba siguiendo.

Bajo la ventanilla y le hizo seña de que pasará pero el conductor no atendió la indicación y el coche continuó pegado a su portaequipajes. Aumento la velocidad y su perseguidor la aumentó más aún.

"¿Qué hace?-pensó-. ¡Va a golpearme!"

Cuanto más aceleraba, más corría también el otro coche, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué querían?

Cruzó un puente y subió por un tramo empinado de carretera que daba sobre el río. El velocímetro señalaba ciento veinticinco por hora, pero el otro coche continuaba siguiéndola. No podía ir más deprisa, estaba empezando a perder el control del coche.

Dominada por el pánico, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, oyó el rechinante sonido de metal contra metal, el vehículo perseguidor estaba empujando su coche hacia la derecha.

-¡No!-chillo Hinata

El otro coche le rozaba el guardabarros posterior izquierdo y la empujaba fuera de la carretera.

-¡No!

El coche que la seguía se apartó y luego golpeo de nuevo el suyo, que dio un bandazo hacia la derecha. Hinata miró hacia abajo y vio el río justo al otro lado de la barandilla, al pie del abismo; pisó a fondo el acelerador tratando desesperadamente de dejar atrás a su perseguidor, pero éste continuó a su altura, empujando una y otra vez.

"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué intenta matarme?"

Hinata levantó los ojos hacia el espejo, la blanca luz la deslumbró. "Tiene que ser Sasuke". El volante saltó bajo sus manos y se le subió el corazón a la garganta. La carretera torcía a la derecha y el río quedó fuera de la vista. "Estoy a salvo", se animó. Hundió el pie en el acelerador y dejó atrás al otro coche, pero sólo por un instante.

El agresor se había situado a su derecha y la embistió con un terrible estruendo.

-¡No!

La estaba empujando hacia el otro carril, hacia los coches que vinieran en dirección contraria. Hinata se quedó sin aliento al ver unos faros que se aproximaban, un automóvil se acercaba de frente a toda velocidad.

El coche que la seguía continuaba empujándola una y otra vez hacia la izquierda, hacia el otro carril.

-¡Estoy perdiendo el control!

El coche empezó a patinar, forcejeó desesperadamente para enderezar el volante.

¡Demasiado tarde! Lanzó un grito y cerró los ojos y esperó la colisión.

**EL QUE SIGUE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Con una sacudida que le paralizó el corazón, su cuerpo se proyectó hacia adelante contra el cinturón de seguridad y rebotó luego contra el asiento.

Hinata tardó sólo un instante en comprender que había detenido el coche, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante y cerró los ojos, jadeando, esperando que se calmaran los violentos latidos de su corazón. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, vio por la ventanilla que el coche que venía de frente se había desviado y estaba detenido al otro extremo de la carretera, el vehículo que la perseguía debía de haber huido.

Sonó el golpe de una portezuela al cerrarse, luego oyó unos pasos que cruzaban la carretera en dirección a ella y levantó la cabeza.

Era un hombre de treinta y tantos años y bien parecido. Golpeó suavemente la ventanilla con los nudillos y Hinata bajó el cristal.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó él, guiñando los ojos para verla.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo…lo siento mucho-balbuceó-. El coche que venía detrás de mí…se estaba acercando demasiado.

El hombre frunció el ceño

-Sería mejor que lo denuncie a la policía.

-Lo haré-mintió ella

-¿Y su coche? ¿Ha sufrido algún daño?

-Creo que no-respondió Hinata con voz trémula-. De todos modos, me parece que me podrá llevar a casa, vivo cerca.-Luego preguntó-: ¿Y usted? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué no intenta poner el coche en marcha, a ver cómo funciona?

Hinata asintió. Permaneció inmóvil unos momentos, mirando al salpicadero, tratando todavía de recuperar el aliento. Afortunadamente para ella, el coche había chocado con un espeso seto que bordeaba la calzada, en lugar de haberse estrellado contra un árbol o un poste telefónico.

Hizo arrancar el motor y, poniendo la marcha atrás, se apartó del seto.

-Parece que va bien-dijo al hombre-. Gracias por su ayuda.

Él hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano y regresó a su automóvil meneando la cabeza.

Hinata condujo con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar el espejo retrovisor, temerosa de que el otro coche apareciese de nuevo, pero no fue así.

Pero cuando entró en el camino particular de su casa, sus faros iluminaron a alguien que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del garaje, esperándola

Sasuke.

Detuvo el coche y salió, al tiempo que cerraba de golpe la puerta a su espalda.

-¡Eras tú!-exclamó. Estaba furiosa-. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Matarme?

-¿Qué?-Sasuke pareció desconcertado-. No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo no quiero matarte, ni mucho menos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me perseguías?-gritó Hinata-. ¿Por qué estabas…?

-He estado aquí esperándote-le interrumpió él-. Necesito más dinero.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa, jadeando aún.

¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Era otra persona quien la perseguía?

-No tengo más dinero-respondió-. ¡Acabo de darte mil dólares! ¡Era todo lo que tenía!

-Puedes conseguir más, Hinata. Piénsalo tienes montones de cosas valiosas.

Hizo un ademán en dirección a su lujosa casa.

-Ese edificio debe de estar lleno de objetos que podrías vender. Apuesto a que hay cantidad de cosas que tus padres nunca echarían de menos.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamo Hinata-. ¡No puedo robar a mis padres!

-¿Por qué no?-replico fríamente Sasuke, agarrándola del brazo-. Hiciste trampa en un examen, mentiste a tu padre y a tu novio. Yo creo que puedes apañártelas para robar.

Hinata sintió que le ardía el rostro y él le soltó el brazo.

-Tienes hasta mañana por la noche-le dijo-. Tráeme otros mil a mi casa. Si no, tu padre tendrá noticias mías el domingo por la mañana.

Bajó por el oscuro camino en dirección a su coche, que estaba aparcado junto al bordillo. Hinata se quedó en pie sobre el césped, con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras él se alejaba en el coche. No había solución, Sasuke no desistiría, su vida entera estaba en sus manos y no era posible hacer nada por poner alto a sus exigencias.

Podría matarlo. "¡Podría matarlo!", consideró. Se imaginaba a sí misma cogiendo la pistola de Sasuke y pegándole un tiro, lo veía llevarse la mano al pecho y luego lo imaginaba desplomándose en un charco de sangre.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?-exclamo, horrorizada por su propia fantasía.

Pero sabía que era la única solución.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La mañana siguiente, su padre y su madre se iban a la boda de una prima en Waynesbridge.

-Volveremos tarde-le dijo su madre-. Encontraras en el refrigerador algo para cenar, si nos necesitas estaremos en el Chateu. He dejado el número junto al teléfono.

-Está bien, mamá

Hinata agitó la mano en ademán de despedida y se alegró de no haber sido invitada a la boda. Necesitaba tiempo para resolver qué hacer con respecto a Sasuke, y sería mucho más fácil sin que sus padres anduvieran por allí haciendo preguntas.

A las once, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Hinata salió a abrir. Quedó sorprendida al encontrarse con Naruto, el cual tenía una expresión grave en el rostro.

-Hola, Hinata-dijo-. ¿Puedo entrar para hablar contigo un momento?

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No estoy seguro-respondió-. Eso es o que he venido a averiguar.

Hinata señalo con la mano el despacho de su padre y dijo:

-Entremos ahí.

Hinata permaneció en pie, apoyada contra la pesada mesa de trabajo, mientras que Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero, enfrente de ella.

-Anoche quería decirte una cosa-empezó-, pero me faltó valor.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hinata.

-Verás-respondió él-, he estado hablando con Tenten

Al oír esto, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué le había contado Tenten?

-Está preocupada por ti, ¿sabes?-continuó Naruto-. Y yo también, me he dado cuenta de que Tenten sabe algo acerca de lo que te pasa, algo que te hace comportarte de una manera extraña. Así que decidí hablar con ella, y esta mañana hemos estado juntos en el club.

En el rostro de Hinata un músculo se contrajo nerviosamente.

-¿Y…?

-Me ha explicado cosas bastantes extrañas, me ha dicho que te cortaste en la mano con una navaja, pero que después no había ninguna herida, ni venda, ni cicatriz.

Hinata se miró la mano, el corazón sanguinolento ya lo había olvidado casi por completo.

-Y me habló de vuestra cita con Sasuke y Suigetsu…

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-gimió Hinata. "Naruto viene a romper conmigo", pensó con angustia. "Se ha enterado de lo de Sasuke".

Pero Naruto no parecía enfadado, se puso en pie y apoyó la mano en el brazo de Hinata.

-Creo que sé lo que ocurre, Hinata. No le he dicho nada a Tenten por si estoy equivocado…

"No-se dijo Hinata-. Es imposible que lo adivine."

-Hiciste que Sasuke se presentara por ti al examen de matemáticas ¿verdad?-pregunto sosegadamente Naruto-. Y ahora te está haciendo chantaje.

Lo había adivinado, de alguna manera Naruto lo había deducido todo. "Me conoce demasiado bien", reconoció Hinata.

Durante días había temido aquél momento, pero una vez llegado se sintió aliviada. ¡Por fin! Alguien en quien confiaba sabía la verdad, deseaba desesperadamente que su vida recuperase la normalidad.

Hinata apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, luego su fortaleza se derrumbó y le contó todo. Naruto la acariciaba suavemente el pelo mientras ella le relataba los detalles, al terminar levantó hacia él los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Debes de pensar que soy una persona horrible-le dijo. Debes de despreciarme.

Pero él la miraba con ternura.

-No, Hinata-respondió-. Claro que no te desprecio, cometiste un error eso es todo.

Se separó de ella y su expresión se endureció. Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro por la estancia y dijo:

-Pero no confió en ese bribón de Sasuke. ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ¡Pareces a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa!

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Hinata nunca había considerado el asunto de aquella manera. Sin duda, Sasuke le había hecho cosas terribles, pero en el fondo sentía que las merecía.

-Escucha, Hinata-dijo Naruto-. Tienes que dejar de darle dinero a Sasuke.

-¡No puedo!-Hinata se dio cuenta de que vibraba el pánico en su voz-. No puedo evitarlo.

-Tienes que hacer algo, Hinata. Esto no debe continuar.

-No continuará-prometió-. Encontraré la forma de cortarlo.

-¿Cómo, Hinata? ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé-respondió-. Pero no puedo dejar de darle dinero. Es implacable, si no consigue lo que quiere, quién sabe lo que hará.

-Escucha, Hinata- le dijo Naruto-. Mientras tú continúes dándole dinero, él seguirá pidiendo más. La cosa tiene que terminar en algún momento.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué haré? No puedo soportarlo más, Naruto, ni a él ni lo que me está haciendo. ¡Se ha apoderado de mi vida y nunca me dejará en paz!

Dio la vuelta a la mesa de su padre y abrió un cajón. Sacó algo de él, era un objeto negro y pesado, lo sostuvo en la mano.

Una pistola.

-Si tuviese valor-dijo Hinata-, lo mataría.

Naruto levantó las manos como para protegerse.

-¿Qué haces, Hinata? ¡Deja eso! ¡Hinata! Hinata…


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Hinata bajó el arma, con lamente todavía llena de furiosas fantasías.

-¿Qué haces, Hinata?-Naruto palideció-. ¿De dónde has sacado esa pistola?

-Es de papá-respondió Hinata-. La encontré aquí un día en que él estaba fuera. No sabe que la he visto.

-Déjala-exclamo Naruto. Le quito la pistola y la dejó caer en el cajón de la mesa-. Ésa no es forma de resolver un problema, sólo se consigue empeorar las cosas.

Hinata estaba temblando.

-No sé qué hacer, Naruto-dijo-. Estoy atrapada, completamente atrapada.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos calmándola.

-Tiene que haber una salida-dijo-. No te preocupes, sólo deja de darle dinero y trataré de pensar en algo.

Hinata se apoyó contra Naruto, contenta de que estuviese allí, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era, pero, aún con toda su fuerza y su calma, no imaginaba cómo la ayudaría a salir de aquella situación. Deseaba que lo hiciera, pero sabía que era imposible.

Una vez que Naruto se marchó, Hinata corrió a su habitación, cogió el joyero que guardaba en la cómoda y lo vació sobre la cama. Luego rebuscó entre las joyas eligiendo todo lo que fuera de valor.

Reunió todas las cadenas de oro, collares, pulseras y pendientes, las metió en una bolsa de papel marrón y se dirigió en coche al barrio antiguo.

"Naruto tiene buena intención-razonó mientras buscaba donde aparcar-. Pero no conoce a Sasuke, si consigo ganar un poco más de tiempo, quizá se nos ocurra algo. Pero lo importante es darle a Sasuke ese dinero."

Después de todo Sasuke podía ser realmente peligroso. Recordó la aterradora persecución en coche, y, antes la horrible doble cita, y antes aún el corazón de ternera.

"Sasuke se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso-comprendió, con un estremecimiento-. No quiero ni pensar en qué será lo próximo que haga."

Llevó su bolsa de papel llena de joyas a Antigüedades Corelli. El señor Corelli se acordaba de ella, sonrió y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella derramó las joyas sobre el mostrador y el anciano frunció el ceño.

-Estos objetos no son de la misma calidad que los pendientes-dijo con su acento italiano. Los examinó cuidadosamente, Hinata lo miraba con impaciencia.

El señor Corelli eligió unas pocas cadenas y pulseras de oro.

-Le daré doscientos dólares por éstas-dijo, mostrando las cadenas que había elegido.

¡Doscientos dólares! Hinata necesitaba mil, trato de ocultar su desesperación.

-¿No le gustan estas otras cosas?-preguntó-. Creo que podrá venderlas.

El anciano movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No, sólo éstas. Doscientos dólares, señorita.

Hinata comprendió que esta vez no admitiría regateos. Quizá doscientos dólares sirvieran para mantener unos días a Sasuke, hasta que ella idease alguna manera de conseguir más dinero, tendría que conformarse.

-De acuerdo-dijo-. Trato hecho.

El señor Corelli le dio el dinero, y Hinata lo metió en la bolsa de papel y se marchó. Llevo el resto de las joyas a las otras tiendas de antigüedades de la calle, pero nadie quiso comprar los objetos rechazados por Corelli.

Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Eran ya las cinco y no tenía idea de cómo reunir ochocientos dólares en tan poco tiempo.

¿Qué haría Sasuke cuando le ofreciese sólo doscientos? ¿Los cogería? ¿O se sentiría insultado y furioso porqué ella no le diera todo lo que había pedido?

No sabía cómo reaccionaría y temblaba de miedo y de ira mientras recorría en coche las angostas calles del barrio antiguo en dirección a la casa de Sasuke. Enfilo a la calle del terror y se detuvo en la esquina, descendió del auto, agarrando con fuerza la bolsa de papel, inspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hacía ya un rato que había anochecido, al salir de la casa de Sasuke, vagó con el coche, aturdida, sin saber adónde iba y sin que le importará. Un pensamiento flotaba en su mente mientras conducía. "¿Ha terminado ya la pesadilla?". ¿Habría terminado realmente?

Al enfilar el camino particular de su casa, vio que sus padres no habían regresado aún, pero había alguien allí, apoyado contra la puerta.

Notó que el corazón se le desbocaba. Hinata bajó del coche y se aproximó a la puerta.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó él.

Ella no respondió, apartó la mirada y se preguntó por el motivo de que estuviera allí. Abrió la puerta y entró en la casa y Naruto la siguió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él-. ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

No quería decírselo, intento idear otra mentira, algo creíble, pero no le dio tiempo ya que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Hinata fue a ver quién era, seguida por Naruto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró ante dos agentes de policía de expresión adusta.

-¿Es usted Hinata Hyuga?-preguntó uno de ellos.

Hinata se les quedo mirando con la boca abierta y asintió con la cabeza.

-Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Sobre qué, agente?-preguntó Naruto.

El otro policía carraspeo.

-Alguien ha disparado contra Sasuke Uchiha-dijo-. Esta muerto.

**oh por dios sasuke muerto, que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Quien lo mato? ¿Habra sido Hina? Esto y mas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Actualizare la semana que viene, espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos y que dejen reviews, ya que estos son los que motivan a continuar la historia. Cuidense mucho y gracias por sus reviews a **Pandemonium Potter y a MackenzieWazzlib.

**Espero seguir recibiendo reviews de todos los lectores o si no los castigare en el nombre de la luna cuidense mucho adiositooooooo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO HABIA ENTRADO EN DEPRESION CON ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE NO HABIA RECIBIDO NI UN SOLO REVIEWS Y ESO ME DESANIMO A CONTINUARLA, POR ESO ME TARDE TANTO JIJI, PERO COMO YA RECIBI DOS REVIEWS SUBI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA LECTURA.****RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO. OJALA DEJEN REVIEWS O ME DEPRIMIRE JAJAJA XD.**

**PD: CAPITULO DEDICADO A LOS DOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON A ****Espada de Cristal y Yumiko Phantomhive**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_**-¿ES USTED HINATA HYUGA?-PREGUNTÓ UNO DE ELLOS.**_

_**HINATA SE LES QUEDO MIRANDO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA Y ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA.**_

_**-QUISIÉRAMOS HACERLE UNAS PREGUNTAS.**_

_**-¿SOBRE QUÉ, AGENTE?-PREGUNTÓ NARUTO.**_

_**EL OTRO POLICÍA CARRASPEO.**_

_**-ALGUIEN HA DISPARADO CONTRA SASUKE UCHIHA-DIJO-. ESTA MUERTO.**_

**CAPITULO 15**

La sorpresa dejo petrificada a Hinata, los policías entraron a grandes zancadas y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

_**-**_¿Podemos hablar ahí dentro? Preguntó uno de los policías, señalando el estudio. Son sólo unas pocas preguntas.

Desde luego respondió Naruto . Condujo a Hinata al interior de la estancia, los policías los siguieron y todos tomaron asiento.

Hinata se alegraba de que Naruto estuviese allí para hacerse cargo de la situación, él era de temperamento tranquilo y sosegado. A ella le gustaría ser así, pero no podía. Estaba temblando mientras esperaba oír lo que los policías tenían que decir.

_**-**_Seremos breves, señorita Hyuga_**-**_ dijo uno de los policías ._**-**_ ¿Conocía usted a Sasuke Uchiha?_**-**_ Abrió un cuaderno de notas y aguardó con el bolígrafo en la mano la contestación de Hinata.

Hinata movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

_**-**_Iba al Instituto de Shadyside, estaba en mi clase de matemáticas.

_**-**_¿Ha visto usted hoy a Sasuke, señorita Hyuga?_**-**_ preguntó el otro policía.

_**-**_No_**-**_ mintió Hinata, pensando a toda velocidad . _**-**_Conozco a Sasuke pero no somos amigos. No lo suelo ver fuera de clase.

_**-**_Uno de sus vecinos dice que vio el coche de usted aparcado delante de la casa de Sasuke esta tarde señalo el policía.

_**-**_No, debe de estar confundido_**-**_ replicó Hinata, meneando la cabeza._**-**_ No he visto hoy a Sasuke, de hecho Naruto y yo hemos estado aquí todo el día estudiando, ¿verdad, Naruto?

Naruto la miro sorprendido al principio y luego receloso, pero respaldo sus palabras.

_**-**_Es cierto dijo al agente . Hemos estado aquí todo el día.

_**-**_¿Y donde están sus padres señorita Hyuga?

_**-**_Han ido a una boda fuera de la ciudad y no volverán hasta bastante tarde.

Los policias se miraron y se pusieron en pie, el primero de ellos cerró el cuaderno de notas.

_**-**_Muy bien dijo ._**-**_ Gracias señorita Hyuga, esperamos no haberla molestado. Puede que tengamos que volver más adelante para hacerle más preguntas, pero por ahora es suficiente.

Hinata los acompañó a la salida, cerró la puerta tras los agentes y se apoyó en ella lanzando un suspiro.

_**-**_Fuiste hoy a casa de Sasuke, ¿verdad?_**-**_ dijo Naruto siguiéndola al pasillo._**-**_ ¿Por qué has mentido?

Hinata titubeó.

_**-**_No quería que la policía metiese la nariz en mis problemas con Sasuke_**-**_ respondió finalmente _**-**_. Tal vez descubrirían por qué me estaba haciendo chantaje. Pero yo no lo maté, Naruto, ¡lo juro!

Naruto se le quedo mirando.

"Nunca había visto así a Naruto se entristeció Hinata . Tan frío. ¿Qué significa eso?"

Se acercó a él y lo agarro por los hombros con aire suplicante.

_**-**_¡Yo no lo hice, Naruto! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Pero se daba cuenta de que él no le creía. Y no podía reprochárselo. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué iba a creer nada de lo que ella dijese? Últimamente no había hecho más que decir mentiras.

_**-**_Me voy a casa Hinata_**-**_ dijo Naruto, con una voz que sonó extrañamente distante.

_**-**_Naruto_**-**_ exclamo ella ,_**-**_ ¿me llamarás luego? Estaré aquí sola un par de horas más, y estoy asustada.

Él la miró sin sonreir.

_**-**_Claro, Hinata. Te llamare luego. No tengas miedo_**-**_ pero no había la menor cordialidad en sus palabras.

Se marchó sin darle un beso.

A solas en las casa, Hinata no tenía nada que hacer más que pasear de una habitación a otra. Subió y bajo varias veces de un piso a otro, elaborando ideas descabelladas mientras repasaba frenéticamente los acontecimientos de las dos últimas semanas.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, con los puños fuertemente apretados colgando a los costados, un pensamiento se obstinaba en abrirse paso en su mente. En vano trataba de ahuyentarlo.

"Sasuke ha desparecido pensaba . Por fin ha salido de mi vida. Para siempre, mis problemas están resueltos"

Hinata experimento un breve momento de alivio, pero no le fue posible saborearlo mucho tiempo, porque se interpuso otro pensamiento. Sasuke estaba muerto y la policía sabía que existía una relación entre ellos.

¿Qué me ha ocurrido? gemía por las desiertas habitaciones . Mi vida era perfecta. ¿Cómo se han torcido tanto las cosas?

Permaneció una hora recorriendo la casa de esa manera. Finalmente, el timbre del teléfono irrumpio a través de sus torturados pensamientos.

"Es Naruto pensó con un sentimiento de felicidad . Es Naruto que me llama para decirme que se arrepiente de haber dudado de mí, para asegurarme que todo va bien"

Descolgó el teléfono.

_**-**_¿Naruto?

Otra voz susurró:

_**-**_Sé lo que hiciste Hinata.

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿Quién le marco a Hinata? ¿Quién asesino a Sasuke? ¿Naruto realmente sospecha de Hina? ¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Estas y mas incognitas se resolverán mas adelante jajaja. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias a aquellos que le han dado follow a la historia y a aquellos que han puesto la historia como su favorita. Y a ti lector que la lees en el anonimato espero que te animes a dejar un comentario aunque sea pequeño.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Espada de Cristal: Hola y bienvenido a esta historia, que bueno que te gusta y espero que continues dejando reviews que me hace feliz recibirlos. Y me animan a continuar cuídate mucho adiosinnn.

Yumiko Phantomhive: Hola y bienvenida que bueno que te guste la historia y que hayas dejado comentario. Jajajaja y que bueno que dejas comentario porque si no tienes toda la razón y los chantajeare mortalmente jajajaja. Es que si no comentan no animan a seguir publicando y entro en estado depresivo jajajaja, por eso me tarde tanto pero espero seguir recibiendo coments tuyos para animarme y continuar con los demás capítulos jijiji. Cuídate mucho adiosinnnn.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan dejando uno aunque sea pequeño, porque si no me desanimo y entro en estado depresivo con esta historia jajajaja. Dejen coments o los castigo en el nombre de la luna jajaja. Cuídense mucho adiosss hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO. OJALA DEJEN REVIEWS O ME DEPRIMIRE JAJAJA XD.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A Yumiko Phantomhive**

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**_

_**PERMANECIÓ UNA HORA RECORRIENDO LA CASA DE ESA MANERA. FINALMENTE, EL TIMBRE DEL TELÉFONO IRRUMPIO A TRAVÉS DE SUS TORTURADOS PENSAMIENTOS.**_

_**"ES NARUTO PENSÓ CON UN SENTIMIENTO DE FELICIDAD . ES NARUTO QUE ME LLAMA PARA DECIRME QUE SE ARREPIENTE DE HABER DUDADO DE MÍ, PARA ASEGURARME QUE TODO VA BIEN"**_

_**DESCOLGÓ EL TELÉFONO.**_

_**-**__**¿NARUTO?**_

_**OTRA VOZ SUSURRÓ:**_

_**-**__**SÉ LO QUE HICISTE HINATA.**_

**CAPÍTULO 16.**

-¿Quién es?

Hinata agarró el aparato con las dos manos

-¿Quién es?

Oyó un chasquido, el zumbido de la línea cortada y una sucesión de nuevos chasquidos. Finalmente, sonó en su oído la señal de llamada. Con manos temblorosas Hinata dejó caer el teléfono, estaba aterrorizada.

¿Quién sería? Sólo se le ocurría una persona: Sakura. Empezó a pasear nuevamente de un lado a otro. "¿Qué sabe Sakura?", se pregunto con un estremecimiento. ¿Le habría explicado algo Sasuke…o todo?

Sintió que el pánico la invadía, Sakura estaba vigilándola, espiándola, hostigándola desde el día del examen. ¿Habría descubierto algo por su propia cuenta?

En ese momento se detuvo en el camino particular el mercedes de sus padres. Hinata subió corriendo la escalera y se metió rápidamente en la cama, no podía hablar con ellos ahora ya que seguro su padre percibiría su aire de culpabilidad.

Pocos minutos después su padre entro en su habitación para ver cómo estaba y Hinata se hizo la dormida.

Dijo a sus padres que no se encontraba bien y paso el domingo en su habitación. No había dormido apenas la noche anterior y no pudo dormir tampoco durante el día, se pasó todo el tiempo paseando de un lado a otro de su cuarto como si estuviese en la celda de una cárcel.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando se levantó para ir al instituto estaba exhausta. Pero consiguió saltar de la cama y arreglarse para salir. Decidió que lo mejor era proseguir su vida acostumbrada, fingir que no había nada que la preocupase, simular que todo era normal.

Nada más llegar al instituto se dio cuenta de la futilidad de su intento, ya que era evidente que todo el mundo en Shadyside había oído hablar del asesinato de Sasuke. Hinata entro en el edificio sonriendo a sus amigos y saludando a la gente, pero aquello no duro mucho tiempo. Nadie correspondía a su sonrisa, sus amigos le volvían la espalda y los demás se le quedaban mirando.

Todos dejaban de hablar cuando ella se acercaba y después de pasar los oía cuchichear a su espalda. Solamente captaba unas pocas palabras, pero esas pocas eran suficientes.

-Policia

-Sasuke

-Asesinado

Hinata empezó a caminar más deprisa por el pasillo, tratando de no mirar a la cara a nadie. Y entonces vio a Tenten, su mejor amiga. Hinata corrió hacia ella, pero al verla acercarse Tenten se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos, luego dio media vuelta y echo a correr.

Hinata la llamo.

-¡Tenten! ¡Espera!

Tenten continuo corriendo, Hinata empezó a seguirla y luego se detuvo. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar no podía reprocharle a Tenten que se asustara al verla, pero eran amigas íntimas.

Hinata parecía haberse convertido de la noche a la mañana en un monstruo, nadie estaba de su parte ni siquiera Tenten, no tenía a nadie, a nadie más que a Naruto.

Tenía que encontrarle, era forzoso hallar a alguien que creyera en ella, alguien que la ayudara. Estaría arriba cerca de la taquilla, subió la escalera a toda prisa y continuo por el pasillo, lo vio y estaba solo, así que corrió hacia él.

-¡Naruto! le grito

Él se volvió, al verle la cara Hinata se detuvo en seco. Naruto no sonreía y tenía unas ojeras profundas y oscuras.

-Hola, Hinata-murmuro en voz baja, desplazo el peso de un pie a otro. Parecía incómodo con ella.

Hinata trato de hacer caso omiso a su frialdad, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien.

-Naruto- dijo -, ¿por qué no me llamaste ayer?

Él rehuyó a su mirada

-No pude, Hinata, lo siento

Ella no le creyó. "Naruto también sospecha de mí dedujo , se siente nervioso conmigo, ¡igual que todos los demás!"

Naruto era su última esperanza, de modo que lo agarró del brazo.

-Por favor exclamo con un susurro apremiante -,¡tú también, no!

Le estiro el brazo, intentando obligare a que la mirase a los ojos. Pero Naruto bajo la vista al suelo.

-No sé qué decir Hinata.

"¿Cómo es posible que suceda esto?", se atormento Hinata. También Naruto estaba contra ella.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Y ESTAN SON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LAS MENTIRAS DE NUESTRA QUERIDA HINATA, TODOS DUDAN DE ELLA, YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MÁS ADELANTE Y COMO ARREGLARA LAS COSAS Y SI NARUTO SEGUIRA CON ELLA Y NI SE IMAGINAN LO QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MUAJAJAJAJA. GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA.**

**GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW A:**

**Yumiko Phantomhive: JAJAJA NO SOY MALA, PERO QUE MEJOR QUE EL SUSPENSO Y ESPERA A QUE LEAS LOS QUE SIGUEN MUAJAJAJAJA. SI ASI ASEGURAS QUE ACTUALICE JAJAJA, ME HACES MUY FELIZ CON TU REVIEW JIJIJI, POR ESO EL CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO A TI JIJI, Y PUES SI ME SIGUES ENVIANDO REVIEWS YA NO SEGUIRE EN ESTADO DEPRESIVO PORQUE SI NO LLEGAN ME DEPRIMO Y NO ME DAN GANAS DE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, PERO SI LLEGA UNO LA CONTINUARE HASTA EL FINAL JIJI. INTENTARE NO DEMORARME MUCHO EN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y EN CUANTO TENGA EL CAPITULO NUEVO LO SUBIRE. CUIDATE MUCHO BESITOSSS.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO CUIDENSE MUCHO. Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR UN REVIEW QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA BESITOS MUAKKK. JIJI**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES **** AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**_

_**Ella no le creyó. "Naruto también sospecha de mí dedujo , se siente nervioso conmigo, ¡igual que todos los demás!"**_

_**Naruto era su última esperanza, de modo que lo agarró del brazo.**_

_**-Por favor exclamo con un susurro apremiante ,¡tú también, no!**_

_**Le estiro el brazo, intentando obligare a que la mirase a los ojos. Pero Naruto bajo la vista al suelo.**_

_**-No sé qué decir Hinata.**_

_**"¿Cómo es posible que suceda esto?", se atormento Hinata. También Naruto estaba contra ella.**_

**CAPITULO 17**

Hinata consiguió sobrevivir al resto del día, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo hizo. Al separarse de Naruto, se encerró en sí misma, se ensimismo, apartándose de todos los demás. Rehuía de sus ojos y no escuchaba sus murmullos.

Durante toda la jornada se movió como una zombi. Al cabo de un par de días, los demás alumnos dejaron de mirarla tanto, nadie le dirigía la palabra pero al menos ya se sentaban a su lado en clase.

En casa daba un respingo cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, temiendo que fuera otra amenaza. Pero las llamadas nunca eran para ella, no llamaba Tenten ni Naruto, pero tampoco lo hacia Sakura.

"Quizá todo este ya arreglado suponía Hinata . Mi vida retornara poco a poco a la normalidad. Los compañeros se olvidaran de Sasuke, Naruto se relajara y volverá conmigo. Quizá ya haya pasado lo peor"

Entonces, una noche, la señora Hyuga consiguió arrastrar al juez a una función benéfica. Ataviada con un vestido de noche plateado adornado con lentejuelas, bajo al cuarto de estar, donde Hinata se hallaba mirando la televisión. Unos pendientes de diamantes le colgaban casi hasta los hombros.

-¿No te importa que salgamos esta noche, Hinata?- Le pregunto su madre

Hinata no aparto los ojos del televisor.

-No, marchaos tranquilos.

Su madre suspiro y volvió la vista hacia la escalera.

-¿En qué se estará entreteniendo tu padre?- Murmuro. Luego le llamó- :¡Hiashi! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Minutos después apareció su padre ajustándose la corbata de lazo de su esmoquin.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser siempre los primeros en llegar a estas funciones?- Gruñó.

-No tenemos más remedio, querido- respondió su mujer -. Yo soy la presidenta y tengo que estar allí para recibir a todos los invitados.

-La próxima vez puedes ir sin mí- le respondió

-Oh, Hiashi…

El juez se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de estar para despedirse de Hinata.

-No volveremos tarde- prometió -. Diga lo que diga tu madre, estoy seguro de que regresaremos a una hora decente. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo.

-De acuerdo, papá- respondió Hinata.

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola?- Pregunto él.

-Ya se lo he preguntado yo, querido- intervino su madre-. Dice que estará perfectamente. Anda, vámonos.

-Quizás podrías pedirle a Tenten que viniera a hacerte compañía un rato- sugirió su padre- . Y, recuerda no abras la puerta a nadie.

Hinata no respondió. No podía pedirle a Tenten, ni a Naruto, ni a nadie que fuese a hacerle compañía. No lo harían.

-Ya sabe cuidar de sí misma Naruto- insistió su madre-. Buenas noches querida. No te acuestes demasiado tarde.

-Adiós- dijo Hinata

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró por fin tras ellos. Últimamente, sólo se sentía por completo a gusto cuando estaba sola.

Metió en el microondas una pizza congelada y luego se sentó a comerla ante el televisor. Nunca había visto tantos programas de televisión como durante los últimos días, no tenia otra cosa que hacer.

Al cabo de un par de horas, empezó a sentirse aburrida y soñolienta, pero eran sólo poco más de las nueve demasiado pronto para acostarse. Se acostó en el sofá y accionó el mando de control a distancia para buscar algún programa mejor.

De repente, se apagó el televisor y parpadearon las luces.

-Eh, ¿qué ocurre?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

La sala quedó sumida en total oscuridad. Se incorporó, vigilante. Le parecía haber oído un ruido. Bump. ¿Qué era aquello?

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Agudizó de nuevo el oído. Oyó otro "bump", seguido de una especie de roce. ¡Había alguien en la casa! En el sótano.

"Pide ayuda", pensó sintiendo que el pánico le atenazaba la garganta.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina. Su mano chocó con el teléfono y lo hizo caer de su soporte. Agarró el cable y, estirando de él, levanto del suelo el aparato. Después se lo llevó al oído. La línea estaba cortada, pulsó frenéticamente las teclas. Silencio, estaba cortada.

Dejó caer el auricular al oír un crujido en la escalera del sótano. Una pisada. Otra. Alguien estaba subiendo la escalera.

Aterrorizada, retrocedió hasta el pasillo y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de estar. Las pisadas continuaban subiendo lentamente la escalera.

Tropezó con una mesita, que volcó con estrépito. Lanzando un grito de pánico, la aparto de un puntapié y siguió retrocediendo.

Se abrió la puerta del sótano.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Exclamo con voz temblorosa que ella misma no reconocía.

No hubo contestación. Las pisadas seguían avanzando hacia ella, más cerca, más cerca.

La espalda de Hinata chocó contra la pared. Se detuvo y se apretó contra el muro como si pudiera atravesarlo.

Las pisadas se aproximaron más, y entonces alguien habló.

-Cuidado…, no vayas a destrozarle el corazón a papaíto.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Y HINATA YA VIO LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS DECISIONES Y MENTIRAS TODOS LE HUYERON Y LA RECHAZARON. ¿PODRÁ VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD? ¿Y QUIEN SE METIO EN SU CASA? ¿Qué LE PASARA? MUAJAJAJA NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO AQUÍ JIJI. PERO HAY QUE PONER SUSPENSO EN LA HISTORIA. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA:**

Anita-Chan

Annie Thompson

Espada de Cristal

Giiova-Chan

Yumiko Phantomhive

maye-neko-girl

valemer

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA.**

Acuabuho

Annie Thompson

Espada de Cristal

Giiova-Chan

Maluzaa

Namikaze Rock

Yumiko Phantomhive

naruhinasasu14

sweetusagi-chan

valemer

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Yumiko Phantomhive: JAJAJA NO ES CHANTAJE, BUENO UN POQUITO MUAJAJAJA PERO HAY QUE HACER ALGO PARA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NO HABIAN DEJADO. Y AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO SOY MALA PERO ME GUSTA DEJAR EN SUSPENSO. Y CON ESTE CAPITULO QUERRAS MATARME JIJIJ. PERO ME APRESURARE A SUBIR EL QUE SIGUE. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS. SIGUELOS DEJANDO JIJI. YA ME ALZARON EL ANIMO NUEVAMENTE. Y SI HINATA ESTA PAGANDO TODAS LAS MENTIRAS QUE DIJO, YA VEREMOS QUE HARA PARA RECUPERAR SU VIDA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO NO OLVIDES POSTEAR TU REVIEW JIJI. ME HACEN MUY FELIZ XD. CUIDATE MUCHO BESITOSSSS.

Karmina: HOLA BIENVENDIA A ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ASI SERA JAJAJAJA. BUENO A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ VERTE NUEVAMENTE. CUIDATE MUCHO ABRAZOSSS. BYE BYE.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO ME GOLPEEN POR DEJARLAS EN SUSPENSO JIJIJI. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS. **

**ARRIVEDERCI.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO EN LO QUE AVANZO EL 19, PROMETO SUBIRLO EN CUANTO LO TERMINE QUE DE TODOS MODOS LOS DEJA A MEDIAS, JAJAJAJA. ESTE ES MUY CORTO PERO ES PARA AVANZARLE UN POCO MÁS. YA ESTAMOS POR TERMINAR LA HISTORIA. FALTAN SEIS CAPITULOS PARA QUE TERMINE. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAITOOO. **

**CAPITULO 18**

**¿**Sasuke?

¡No! Imposible. Sasuke estaba muerto. ¿Pero quién podía ser si no?

-¿Sasuke? Llamó

No hubo respuesta.

Sonó otra pisada, y otra.

Se esforzó por ver en la oscuridad del pasillo, en el que no había ninguna ventana.

-¿Sasuke? No. No. No podía ser. ¿Sería Sakura?- Se deslizó a lo largo de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta del estudio. Entró, caminando hacia atrás.

"Estoy atrapada se dijo temblando de terror . Estoy atrapada. ¡Estoy muerta!"

Empezaron a flaquearle las rodillas mientras retrocedía hasta la mesa de su padre. Entonces recordó: ¡la pistola!

Dio la vuelta a la mesa con pasos vacilantes, las pisadas sonaban ya dentro de la estancia. El intruso estaba casi junto a ella.

Busco a tientas el cajón superior y, una vez lo hubo encontrado lo abrió.

Tanteó con manos temblorosas, tratando de encontrar la pistola.

¿Dónde estaba?

Había desaparecido.


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y LOS DEJE INTRIGADOS ESTAMOS A UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS DE TERMINAR, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSINNNNN. ES UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO ALGO ES ALGO JIJI.**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A **KARMINA,YUMIKO PHANTOMHIVE Y ESPADA DE CRISTAL.

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

El intruso se abalanzo sobre ella.

Hinata cayó hacia atrás y, con un gruñido, el asaltante la inmovilizo contra la pared. Intentó gritar, pero él la agarró por el cuello y le tapó la boca con la otra mano.

Hinata comprendió que no se trataba de Sakura, ya que su atacante tenía demasiada corpulencia y demasiada fuerza. Por lo que era un hombre, un hombre de manos enormes.

Mientras pugnaba frenéticamente por liberarse, él la agarró del cuello con las dos manos y le apretó la garganta.

Hinata abrió la boca, pero sólo consiguió exhalar un leve gemido, no podía respirar. Emitió un sofocado ruido gutural.

—Eres una chica con suerte—dijo el hombre en voz baja—. Intenté echarte de la carretera, pero escapaste. Esta vez, no. Esta vez te llegara el mensaje.

Le apretó la garganta con más fuerza aún. Hinata trato desesperadamente de aspirar aire, conglomerados de estrellas comenzaron a danzar ante sus ojos, se estaba asfixiando.

Las estrellas se hicieron más y más brillantes hasta que le fue imposible ver. Luego, la envolvió una cegadora luz blanca.

Un débil gemido rompió el silencio. El gemido se convirtió en aullido, más y más estridente. La luz blanca dejó paso a unas destellantes luces rojas. Sirenas. ¡Sirenas! ¡La policía!

Inmediatamente, las manos que le apretaban la garganta se aflojaron. Jadeando pesadamente, Hinata aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. La sangre le fluyó de nuevo al cerebro y lanzó un grito.

Las sirenas eran ya ensordecedoras. Sonaban justo delante de la casa. Las manos del hombre abandonaron su garganta, estaba aturdida, completamente aturdida. Derrumbada en el suelo, volvió a gritar.

Oyó un sonoro estampido y fuertes pisadas. Su atacante echó a correr y Hinata escuchó a alguien gritar.

—¡Alto!

Otra voz exclamo

—¡Ya lo tengo!

Hinata se incorporó. La habitación, sumida en la oscuridad, daba vueltas a su alrededor. El haz luminoso de una linterna se paseó por la pared. Luego, se posó sobre su rostro.

—¡Eh! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hinata parpadeo, alguien la estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie. Levantó los ojos hacia un policía que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

—¡Señorita! —exclamo el agente. — ¿Me oye? ¡Está herida?

Hinata negó débilmente con la cabeza, abrió la boca para hablar pero le dolía la garganta.

—Estoy bien—dijo con voz ahogada.

—¿Puede andar?

Asintió, miro inexpresivamente el rostro preocupado del policía. Apoyándose en él, salió con pasos vacilantes al pasillo.

Se detuvo ante un grupo de policías, los cuales habían rodeado al asaltante, que permanecía en pie, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Todavía llevaba puesto el pasamontañas.

Uno de los policías se lo arrancó de un tirón. Aturdida, Hinata avanzo un paso y el policía enfoco con la linterna el rostro del hombre.

Hinata sofocó una exclamación de sorpresa.

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿QUIEN SERE EL ATACANTE DE HINATA? QUE COMIENCEN LAS APUESTAS JAJAJAJA. LOS DEJARE CON LA DUDA MUAJAJAJA, NADA COMO EL SUSPENSO, INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, ME APRESURARE. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA Y LE HAN DADO FOLLOW.**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Karmina: SI SE MURIO, YA ERA HORA DE SACARLO DE LA HISTORIA YA QUE MUCHOS PENSABAN QUE ERA UN SASUHINA DISFRAZADO PERO NO ES ASI COMO YA PUDIERON OBSERVAR JAJAJA. Y PUES SEGUIRAS CON LA DUDA UN CAPITULO MÁS YA EN EL SIGUIENTE LO SABRAS Y NI TE IMAGINAS QUIEN SERA MUAJAJAJAJA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA ME ALEGRA MUCHO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO, ADIOSINNN.

Yumiko Phantomhive: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACES, ESTOY ENCANTADA JIJIJI. PUES SI SE VA PONIENDO MEJOR Y YA VAMOS EN RECTA FINAL POR TERMINAR LA HISTORIA JAJAJA, QUE MEJOR QUE DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO MUAJAJAJAJA. QUE GUSTO ME DA QUE LA ESPERES CON ANSIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUIDATE ADIOSINNNN.

Espada de Cristal: HOLA GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW, ME HACE MUY FELIZ Y PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y SIGAS COMENTANDO. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSSSS.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR UN REVIEW QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y SOMOS FELICES TODOS JIJI.**

**LOS ADORO A TODOS CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.**

**SAYONARA.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO CORTA DE TIEMPO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**_

—_**¡Señorita! —exclamo el agente. — ¿Me oye? ¡Está herida?**_

_**Hinata negó débilmente con la cabeza, abrió la boca para hablar pero le dolía la garganta.**_

—_**Estoy bien—dijo con voz ahogada.**_

—_**¿Puede andar?**_

_**Asintió, miro inexpresivamente el rostro preocupado del policía. Apoyándose en él, salió con pasos vacilantes al pasillo.**_

_**Se detuvo ante un grupo de policías, los cuales habían rodeado al asaltante, que permanecía en pie, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Todavía llevaba puesto el pasamontañas.**_

_**Uno de los policías se lo arrancó de un tirón. Aturdida, Hinata avanzo un paso y el policía enfoco con la linterna el rostro del hombre.**_

_**Hinata sofocó una exclamación de sorpresa**_

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Era un tipo pelirrojo, corpulento, de unos cuarenta años. Tenía la cara colorada y rugosa y cejas negras y pobladas. La miró con gesto hosco.

—¿Conoce a este hombre, señorita Hyuga? —preguntó el policía

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No lo he visto nunca—respondió—. ¿Quién es? No entiendo.

Él sí la conocía, recordó lo que había dicho: "¡Cuidado! No vayas a destrozarle el corazón a papaíto"

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Era él quien le había metido el corazón sanguinoliento en la bolsa de tenis?

También había dicho que intentó echarla fuera de la carretera, de modo que no fue Sasuke ni Sakura.

No. Debió de ser aquel hombre, aquel desconocido.

Pero ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién era?

Entonces Hinata oyó una voz familiar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Era su padre. Sus padres habían llegado a casa.

—¡Estoy aquí, papá! —exclamó. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Su madre se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla a su vez.

—Hinata, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

Uno de los policías se acercó a ellos.

—¿Juez Hyuga? —dijo—. Hemos venido al enterarnos de que se estaba cometiendo un robo. Alguien hizo saltar la alarma de la puerta del sótano. Hemos acudido con toda la rapidez que nos ha sido posible. Al oír gritos, hemos forzado la puerta y hemos encontrado a este hombre—señaló al asaltante—, el cual ha atacado a su hija.

El padre de Hinata la apretó con fuerza contra sí.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó—.¿Te ha hecho daño?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Dos agentes comenzaron a llevarse al asaltante, al cual habían esposado y el juez los detuvo.

—Esperen un momento—dijo—. Quiero ver a este hombre.

Un policía ilumino la cara del detenido con su linterna. El hombre sostuvo la mirada del juez Hyuga, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo reconozco—observo el juez—. He visto fotografías suyas. Trabaja para Orochimaru.

Hinata levanto la cabeza. ¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué quería de ella?

—Vamos a llevárnoslo para interrogarlo, juez—dijo el policía—. Le llamaremos si nos dice algo que usted deba saber.

Antes de marcharse, uno de los agentes bajó al sótano para volver a conectar la electricidad. Las luces se encendieron con un parpadeo. El televisor empezó a funcionar y Hinata lo apagó.

Se sentó en el sofá con sus padres. Su padre le paso el brazo sobre los hombros con ademan consolador.

—No entiendo, papá—dijo ella—. ¿Qué hacía aquí ese individuo?

—Es uno de los sicarios de Orochimaru—. Respondio su padre—. Creo que lo estaba utilizando para enviarme un mensaje. Orochimaru quería asustarme para que lo dejase en libertad.

Hinata estaba aturdida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Orochimaru teme que el jurado lo declare culpable. Está tratando de intimidarme para que lo deje libre. Lo siento, cariño. Más de una vez he recibido amenazas, pero nunca se me ocurrió que alguien te eligiera como víctima. Sabes que nunca te pondría intencionadamente en peligro.

Hinata asintió. Ahora entendía unas cuantas cosas que no tenían sentido.

Su padre le observó el cuello con aire preocupado.

—¿Segura que estas bien, Hinata? Tienes el cuello rojo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta. La tenía dolorida, pero no quería ir al hospital.

—Solo me duele un poco—respondió—, pero me siento algo débil, creo que subiré a acostarme.

—De acuerdo, querida. Dentro de in rato iré a ver como estas. Tengo que llamar al fiscal de distrito.

Hinata subió lentamente la escalera a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se echó encima de la cama para pensar.

Desde el primer momento había dado por supuesto que era Sasuke quien le metió el sanguinoliento corazón en la bolsa de tenis. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que no fue él, sino aquel sicario que trabajaba para Orochimaru. Y confesó también que él fue quien trató de empujar su coche fuera de la carretera.

"Orochimaru trataba de intimidar a papá asustándome a mí—reflexiono—. Estaba enviándole a papá un mensaje: "Deja libre a Orochimaru o tu hija morirá"

Normalmente, Hinata le habría contado a su padre las cosas terribles que le estaban sucediendo, pero como creía que el autor era Sasuke no había podido decir nada.

"Incluso creí que era Sasuke quien me atacaba esta noche —se dijo meneando la cabeza—. ¡Qué estúpida puedo llegar a ser!"

A la mañana siguiente, un detective se presentó en casa de los Hyuga. El juez lo recibió y lo condujo a su despacho para conversar.

Una hora después, se abrió la puerta del despacho. El detective le estrechó al juez la mano y se marchó. Luego, el juez llamó a su mujer y su hija para contarles lo que había dicho el policía.

La señora Hyuga estaba muy alterada. Su marido trato de calmarla.

—Anoche la policía interrogó estrechamente al asaltante—dijo el juez Hyuga—. Obtuvieron de él mucha información y lo mantienen retenido sin fianza. Me han asegurado que no corremos ya ningún peligro, y les creo.

Miró a su mujer, que permanecía sentada en su silla sollozando quedamente. No decía nada y se limitaba a menear la cabeza con nerviosismo.

El juez suspiró

—¿Ha confesado que trabajaba para Orochimaru? —preguntó Hinata.

Su padre asintió.

—Y Orochimaru sabe que lo han detenido. Ahora que la policía está en ello, no creo que trate de intimidarnos de nuevo. En estos momentos le resultaría más perjudicial que beneficioso.

La madre de Hinata continuaba llorando y no parecía que fuera a calmarse.

Hinata miró como su padre la tomaba de la mano y la retenía cariñosamente entre las suyas.

—Ya casi ha pasado todo, querida—dijo—. Cuando el asunto haya concluido, cesará esta locura. No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

La señora Hyuga dejó de lloriquear, se secó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Confió en ti, querido—dijo—. Confió en ti. —Se puso en pie y salió de la estancia.

—Hinata—dijo su padre—, si necesitas algo, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Gracias, papá.

Hinata atravesó el despacho para marcharse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió hacia él. Su padre sacó de su cartera de mano la pistola y la guardo en el cajón.

"Por eso no estaba ahí la pistola cuando la necesité—pensó—. La tenía papá"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata empezaba a sentirse más segura. El sicario estaba en la cárcel, la policía no la había vuelto a interrogar sobre el asesinato de Sasuke, en la escuela el ambiente ya no le era hostil y no había recibido más llamadas telefónicas misteriosas.

Otra cosa más le hacía sentirse mejor. Su padre estaba haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por demostrar que ya no corría ningún peligro. Aunque continuaba muy ocupado, le prestaba más atención y le preguntaba varias veces al día que tal se encontraba.

Ella imaginaba que se sentía culpable. Después de todo, su hija había sido atacada a causa del caso criminal que él estaba juzgando. Pero no le importaban los motivos de su padre, se sentía satisfecha por su atención y eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

"Es cierto—se complacía en pensar, llena de felicidad—. Mi vida vuelve a ser normal"

Tres noches después, estaba estudiando en su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono. Descolgó.

—¿Diga?

—¿Sabes quién soy, Hinata? Sakura

—Sakura…—Hinata estaba demasiado aturdida para decir nada más. Su sensación de seguridad se derritió como hielo puesto al fuego.

—Necesito dinero, Hinata—dijo Sakura—. Quinientos dólares bastarían.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Exclamo Hinata—. ¿Por qué tengo que darte dinero?

—No te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Tú le pagaste a Sasuke para que mantuviese la boca cerrada y ahora me vas a pagar a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—te diré por qué. Por qué lo sé todo…lo sé todo acerca de ti y Sasuke. Él me lo conto todo. Y, lo más importante, sé que tú lo mataste.

El corazón de Hinata dejó de latir.

—Yo...yo…

—Déjalo, Hinata. No te molestes en intentar negarlo. Fui yo quien encontró el cadáver de Sasuke. Fui yo quien llamo a la policía. Sé que tú lo mataste y tengo la prueba.

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿QUÉ PRUEBA TENDRÁ SAKURA? ¿SE ESPERABAN QUIEN FUE EL ATACANTE? ¿AHORA QUE HARA HINATA? NO SE PIERDAN LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. YA ESTAMOS A CUATRO CAPÍTULOS DE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE NO ME MATEN POR LA ESPERA MUAJAJAJA. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Karmina: JIJI Y AHORA LO CORTE NUEVAMENTE, PERO HAY QUE MANTENER EL SUSPENSO MUAJAJA. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Yumiko Phantomhive: ESPERO QUE YA NO ESTES SUFRIENDO TANTO POR LA INTRIGA Y TE IMAGINABAS QUE EL ATACANTE FUERA ESA PERSONA. QUE SERÁ LO QUE LE ESPERA A HINATA, MUAJAJA. NO SUFRAS MAS JIJI. AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS. CUÍDATE MUCHO BESITOSSS.

Espada de Cristal: QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. CUÍDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ADIOSINNN.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN FALTAN 4 CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR. ASI QUE NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SUS REVIEWS Y SOMOS FELICES TODOS. CUÍDENSE MUCHO LOS ADORO ADIOSSS**

**ARRIVEDERCI.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, PERDONENMEEEEE POR LA TARDANZA NO HAY PRETEXTO QUE VALGA, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO , PERO SE ME DIFICULTO UN POCO SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y AVANZAR LOS CAPITULOS PERO YA AL FIN LOS TENGO Y POR MI TARDANZA SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS DE UNA VEZ, EN SERIO DISCULPENME NUEVAMENTE N VOLVERA A SUCEDER LO PROMETO, SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA Y LES PROMETO QUE LOS SUBIRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA QUE ESPERO QUE YA ESTEN LISTOS PARA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA SE LOS JURO, LOS SUBIRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA, NO VOLVERE A TRADARME TANTO TIEMPO Y GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y LES GUSTEN LOS CAPITULOS. ****LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO.**

_**En el capítulo anterior.**_

—_**No te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Tú le pagaste a Sasuke para que mantuviese la boca cerrada y ahora me vas a pagar a mí.**_

—_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**_

—_**te diré por qué. Por qué lo sé todo…lo sé todo acerca de ti y Sasuke. Él me lo conto todo. Y, lo más importante, sé que tú lo mataste.**_

_**El corazón de Hinata dejó de latir.**_

—_**Yo...yo…**_

—_**Déjalo, Hinata. No te molestes en intentar negarlo. Fui yo quien encontró el cadáver de Sasuke. Fui yo quien llamo a la policía. Sé que tú lo mataste y tengo la prueba.**_

**CAPITULO 21**

¿Prueba de que ella mató a Sasuke? ¿Qué prueba tendría Sakura? Debía averiguarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—No, Hinata. No es tan fácil, no doy nada gratis. Pero no te preocupes, no te haré ningún daño, siempre y cuando te reúnas conmigo mañana por la noche. Detrás de la casa de Sasuke. Y trae el dinero.

—¿De dónde voy a sacar quinientos dólares?

Hinata tragó saliva, realmente Sakura lo sabía todo.

—Dame el dinero—insistió Sakura—y yo te daré la prueba.

Colgó. Hinata quedó aturdida, con el teléfono en la mano. Y eso que las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad, su vida iba a quedar destrozada de nuevo.

Detestaba la idea de verse a solas con Sakura, le espantaba volver a la cosa de Sasuke y resucitar aquellos horribles recuerdos. Pero no tenía opción, debía de averiguar que prueba poseía Sakura y tenía que recuperarla.

Paseo la vista por su habitación preguntándose de donde iba a sacar el dinero. Había vendido ya todas sus joyas de valor y eso le proporciono la mitad del dinero que pedía Sakura. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Rebusco frenéticamente en su armario. Vestidos, zapatos, cosas bonitas, pero nada con lo que fuera posible conseguir quinientos dólares en tan poco tiempo. Su madre tenía un abrigo de piel…"No—se dijo con firmeza—. No. No puedo coger las cosas de mamá, ni las de papá. Nunca me lo perdonarían. Esto es un problema mío y tengo que resolverlo por mí misma".

Trato de concentrarse, de ver su habitación con ojos nuevos para no pasar por alto ninguna posibilidad valiosa.

"Supongamos que entrase aquí un ladrón—reflexiono—. ¿Qué se llevaría?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cadena de sonido: reproductor de discos compactos, amplificador, tocadiscos y magnetófono. Era un aparato muy caro, regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió dieciséis años, aun usado podría valer mucho.

Pero, sin duda alguna, su padre advertiría su desaparición. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

"Le diré que me distraía de los estudios—pensó—. Diré que pasaba demasiado tiempo escuchando música"

Imaginaba la grave expresión con que su padre asentiría al ori aquello.

"Sí—recapacito—. Quizá resultaría"

Al día siguiente, metió toda la cadena musical en una caja y la llevo al maletero del coche. Fue a Oportunidades Marvin, un establecimiento de compraventa de material electrónico usado.

Saco la caja del maletero y la introdujo a rastras al local. Este no era más que un gran almacén lleno de estéreos, ordenadores y todo tipo de aparatos usados, incluso discos y cintas viejas.

Un hombre viejo de mediana edad vestido con pantalones vaqueros y chaleco examino la cadena de sonido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes esto? —preguntó.

—Un año—respondió ella. Sacó un papel del bolsillo—. Miré, aquí está el recibo. Mis padres lo compraron hace un año. —Se alegró de haberse acordado de coger el recibo de la carpeta en que sus padres archivaban las facturas.

"Que le guste—suplico mentalmente—. Por favor, que le guste mucho"

—¿Funciona bien?

Afirmó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—De cine. Es realmente estupendo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres venderlo?

Titubeó.

—Es…una emergencia familiar—. Respondió—. Necesito el dinero.

El hombre acepto la explicación y le ofreció trescientos dólares por todo.

—Por favor—rogo ella—. Necesito quinientos. No se lo dejare por menos de quinientos dólares.

El hombre la miro con aire de sorpresa.

—Mire—continuo Hinata, poniéndole la factura de venta delante de las narices—. Mire cuanto pago mi padre. ¡Hace solo un año! Se lleva usted una ganga.

Él volvió a mirar el recibo y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien. Te daré quinientos.

—¡Gracias! —Hinata sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero se limitó a dirigirle una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aquella noche, se dirigió lentamente en coche a la calle del Terror. Era una noche oscura, sin luna, de sombras largas y movedizas, y la calle presentaba un aspecto más siniestro aún que de costumbre. La vieja mansión de Simon Fear emergía ante ella como un esqueleto abrasado. Entre la neblina, una nubecilla de vapor se elevaba sobre los restos de la casa, de tal modo que parecía que el incendio había tenido lugar aquel mismo día. Hinata sabía que la mansión había ardido hacia años, pero tenía la impresión de que algo vivo moraba en aquellas ruinas, algún espectro cuya presencia impregnaba la calle.

"Después de esta noche, no volveré a poner jamás los pies en esta calle", se juró Hinata.

Paso por delante de las ruinas de la mansión y estaciono el coche a varios portales de distancia de la casa de Sasuke. Luego camino rápidamente en dirección al edificio con pasos que sonaban casi con tanta fuerza como los latidos de su corazón.

No se veía luz en las ventanas. No había ningún coche en el camino particular. La casa estaba vacía.

Hinata experimento una punzada de culpabilidad al pasar por delante de la puerta, de su fachada pendía un moño negro.

Se deslizo por el costado del edificio, bordeado de hierbajos, y entro en el bosque que se extendía más allá. Sabía que el cementerio de la calle del terror se hallaba en las proximidades y se preguntó si habrían enterrado allí a Sasuke, con un estremecimiento ahuyento la idea.

La niebla se hacía más espesa en el bosque. Hinata solo veía a unos metros por delante de ella. Los árboles se convirtieron en grandes y oscuras formas que rezumaban humedad.

No soplaba la menor brisa, no había movimiento ni señal alguna de vida en ninguna parte. Sólo el lento gotear del roció que caía sobre el suelo musgoso desde las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Sakura? —llamó Hinata en voz baja.

No hubo respuesta.

Sintió un escalofrió y se apoyó contra un árbol. Tenía el dinero en el bolsillo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Cerca, ululó una lechuza. Hinata oyó el batir de sus alas y luego sonó un chasquido semejante al de una ramita al partirse y un rozar de hojas secas.

Pisadas. Sonaban a su espalda. Giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección al ruido. Clavo la vista en la niebla, entornando los ojos, escucho que alguien se acercaba, pero no veía nada.

De entre las sombras emergió la figura de Sakura. Camino lentamente en dirección a Hinata, con un cigarrillo encendido en una mano.

—El dinero—dijo Sakura, alargando la mano libre.

Hinata empezó a rebuscar en el bolsillo, pero se detuvo.

—¿Dónde está la prueba? —preguntó.

Sakura no se inmutó.

—Primero, el dinero.

Hinata sacó del bolsillo el fajo de billetes y se lo entrego.

Sakura sonrió. Retrocedió un par de pasos y conto cuidadosamente el dinero.

—Está todo—exclamo con impaciencia Hinata.

—Vamos a verlo—replico Sakura.

Como Hinata aseguró, estaba todo el dinero. Sakura sonrió y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

—Bien—exclamo Hinata—, ¿Cuál es esa prueba que tienes?

Sakura sacó algo del bolsillo y lo balanceo ante sus ojos. El objeto centelleo bajo la débil luz.

—Encontré esto en el suelo del cuarto de estar de Sasuke, al lado de su cadáver—respondió. Su voz era dura, cruel y acusadora. No dijo nada más.

Era un medallón de oro. Hinata lo cogió de la mano de Sakura. Lo examino detenidamente y con creciente horror reconoció la gargantilla.

Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y contuvo un grito al leer la inscripción. "PARA HINATA"

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOOOOO.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

—Naruto. Soy yo, Hinata.

—Hinata…—ella percibió el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

Era sábado, el día siguiente a su encuentro con Sakura en el bosque de la Calle del Terror. Hinata sostenía la gargantilla entre los dedos mientras hablaba con Naruto por teléfono. Contemplaba su centelleo bajo la luz del sol que penetraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

—Todo se ha vuelto horriblemente confuso, Naruto—dijo Hinata—. No puede empeorar más ni aunque mi padre descubra mi secreto. No tiene sentido seguir manteniéndolo.

—¿Qué dices, Hinata? —Naruto parecía dubitativo, como si no supiese muy bien de qué estaba halando.

—Hablare con papá hoy mismo—dijo Hinata—. Voy a contárselo todo.

—¿Estas segura, Hinata? —preguntó él.

—Completamente segura—respondió con tono resuelto—. ¿No crees que debo hacerlo?

—Sí, claro que debes hacerlo—se apresuró a responder Naruto—. Es lo más adecuado y creo que te sentirás mucho mejor.

—No lo dudo. Sólo espero que papá lo entienda. Necesito apoyo moral, Naruto. Alguien tiene que ayudarme a pasar este trance. ¿Querrás venir hoy? Siempre le has caído bien a papá y tu presencia me dará el valor que necesito para decírselo.

Naruto permaneció en silencio

—¿Lo harás?

—Desde luego, Hinata—respondió él—.Me encantará ayudarte. Iré cuando tú quieras.

—Gracias, Naruto. Ven después de comer, ¿te parece? Papá siempre está de mejor humor en ese momento.

—De acuerdo. Iré a eso de las dos.

—Ok. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado en todo este asunto, Naruto. Ha significado mucho para mí, de veras.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Hinata. Tú lo sabes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos horas después, Hinata estaba esperando a Naruto cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Salió a abrir, cogió a Naruto de la mano y lo hizo pasar.

—Gracias—susurró, apretándole la mano—. Papá está en su despacho ahora—dijo nerviosamente.

— ¿Estás preparada? —pregunto él.

Ella asintió.

Se dirigieron al despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada. Hinata llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

Oyeron al juez exclamar.

—Adelante.

Con aire vacilante, Hinata abrió la puerta. No entró, sino que se limitó a asomar la cabeza.

—¿Estás ocupado, papá?

—No demasiado, Hinata—respondió su padre—. Pasa.

Hinata hizo una seña a Naruto. Entraron en la sala y cerraron la puerta.

—Hola, juez Hyuga—Dijo Naruto.

Hinata carraspeo.

—Verás, papá, necesito hablar contigo. Tengo…tengo algo importante que decirte. —Su voz sonó como un timbre agudo, ligeramente estridente.

Miro a Naruto. A Hinata le temblaba la barbilla y él le dirigió una sonrisa de aliento.

—He he … hecho una cosa terrible, papá—tartamudeo Hinata—. En realidad, he hecho un montón de cosas terribles. En primer lugar, sobre el examen de matemáticas…

Se le quebró la voz, y trago saliva.

—Lo siento, papá. Esto no resulta nada fácil.

Su padre no dijo nada. Mantenía los ojos fijos en ella, escuchando con atención.

—Hice trampa en el examen, papá. Quiero decir que no me presente la segunda vez. Se presentó otro por mí—Hizo una pausa.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunto su padre.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Acudió a Waynesbridge y ocupo mi puesto, el hizo el examen en mi lugar.

Hinata bajo la vista al suelo. Le temblaron las manos.

Su padre frunció el ceño con gesto severo. Había una expresión dura en su semblante.

—¿O sea que fue Sasuke quien saco esa calificación en tu examen y no tú?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Naruto, que aparto los ojos.

—Y eso no es lo peor—continuo Hinata—, tengo algo más que decirte, papá. Algo mucho más importante.

Su padre permaneció en silencio, esperando.

Hinata inhalo profundamente.

—Yo lo hice, papá. No tenía opción. Me estaba haciendo chantaje.

Su padre la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Hiciste qué, Hinata?

—Mate a Sasuke Uchiha.

**CONTINUARA!**

**QUE LES PARECIO? YA AL FIN CONFESO HINATA Y SI ERA CIERTO LO DE LA PRUEBA QUE TENIA SAKURA Y AHORA QUE PASARA, TAL VEZ SE LLEVEN UNA SORPRESITA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MUAJAJAJA. PERDON NUEVAMENTE POR LA TARDANZA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA Y TENERME PACIENCIA LOS ADORO A TODOS POR ESO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA Y LE HAN DADO FOLLOW.**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Espada de Cristal: ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, AQUÍ TE DEJO LA CONTINUACION, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

Ross Namikaze: JIJIJI, PERDONNN, ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYAS MUERTO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, SUBIRE LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE LA CONTI CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Karmina: JAJAJA SU ATACANTE FUE INESPERADO, Y YA CONFESO HINATA PERO SERA CIERTO JAJAJAJA. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUIDATE.

Yumiko Phantomhive: LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE COMENTASTE JIJIJI, PUES SI PERO YA TODO SERA ARREGLADO AL FIN Y QUE TE PARECIO LA CONFESION DE HINA? YA VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO E INTENTARE SUBIR LA CONTI MAS RAPIDO. CUIDATE MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y TENERME PACIENCIA JIJIJI.

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU GRAN PACIENCIA. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DEJEN REVIEWS, GRACIASSS A TODOSSS.**

**SAYONARA.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A R.L. STINE DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR, TODAAAAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES, YO LA HE PUBLICADO SOLAMENTE PARA DELEITE DE TODOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LOS CREDITOS DEBEN DE SER PARA R. OKIDOKI JIJIJI, POR SUPUESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO, SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOOOO.**

**CAPITULO 23**

Hinata levanto los ojos hacia Naruto. Éste la miraba con la boca abierta.

Pero, al cabo de unos momentos, Naruto recupero el dominio de sí mismo. Cruzo la estancia y se detuvo delante de la mesa del juez.

—Juez Hyuga—dijo—, usted ayudará a Hinata, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que es su hija. Supongo que usted arreglara las cosas y no tendrá que ir a la cárcel, ¿no?

Se ensombreció el rostro del juez. Permaneció en silencio y toda luz desapareció de sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que Hinata no tuvo intención de hacerlo, señor—dijo Naruto, con una nota de pánico en la voz—. Debió de ser en defensa propia, ¿verdad? Quizá no se trate realmente de un asesinato.

El juez meneo la cabeza.

—Eso lo decidirán en los tribunales. En el juicio.

—¡No! —Exclamo Naruto—. Tiene usted que ayudarla, juez Hyuga. Usted es juez, debe hacer algo. ¡Debe conseguir que sean clementes con ella!

—Ella destruyo una vida—replicó el juez—. Eso es un crimen horrible, así que Hinata debe pagar por ello. Es mi hija y la quiero, pero en modo alguno utilizare mi influencia.

Hizo una pausa. Luego lanzó un profundo suspiro. Hinata espero a ver que sucedía.

—De nada sirve aplazarlo—continuo el juez—. Lo siento, Hinata, pero debo hacerlo. No tengo opción.

Descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de la policía.

Naruto puso la mano sobre el soporte y cortó la comunicación.

—Espere—exclamo—. No puedo dejarle que haga eso.

El juez colgó. Levanto los ojos hacia Naruto.

—Hinata no mató a Sasuke—exclamo Naruto con firmeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el juez—. Ella asegura que lo hizo. Acaba de confesarlo.

—No—replico Naruto—. Ella no lo hizo. No sé por qué dice que sí.

—Bueno, ¿Quién fue entonces?

Naruto carraspeo.

—Yo—respondió

Con un sonoro sollozo, Hinata corrió hacia Naruto y le echo los brazos al cuello. Él la aparto con suavidad y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero.

—¿Qué es este embrollo? Haz el favor de explicarte, Naruto—rogo el juez.

—Yo…yo lo mate—respondió Naruto

—Empieza por el principio, por favor—pidió el juez cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Sasuke estaba volviendo loca a Hinata—empezó Naruto—. Le estaba haciendo chantaje amenazándola continuamente con revelar la trampa cometida en el examen. Estaba arruinando su vida y para mi era insoportable verla sufrir.

Naruto bajó la vista al suelo.

—Y también estaba preocupado por ella. Por ella y por mí. Temía que Sasuke se inmiscuyera tanto en la vida de Hinata que acabara apartándola de mí. Sé que eso es lo que él quería.

Hinata se sintió enrojecer. Eso era exactamente lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

—Le pedí a Hinata que no le diese más dinero a Sasuke. Le pedí que se mantuviera alejada de él, pero ella le tenía miedo, no sin motivo. Y el dinero era lo único que lo mantenía callado. Pensé que si hablaba con Sasuke, quizá conseguiría que dejase de molestarla. En cualquier caso, tenía que intentarlo. Así que aquél sábado me dirigí a la calle del Terror y fui a su casa para verlo

Al llegar, vi arrancar el coche de Hinata. Ella acababa de estar allí, comprendí que debía de haberle dado más dinero. Aparqué a la vuelta de la esquina para que Hinata no me viese y esperé hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego, subí a casa de Sasuke y toqué el timbre.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer o decir, sólo sabía que estaba furioso con él. Sasuke estaba arruinando el futuro de Hinata y también el mío, porque yo siempre pensé que Hinata y yo terminaríamos juntos.

Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Hinata. Ella estaba ahora enfrente de él, escuchando y le alentó a seguir con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tenía la impresión de que a Sasuke no le haría ninguna gracia verme y así fue. Entré en la casa y le dije que dejará de chantajear a Hinata y la dejara en paz. Le dije que no volviera a molestarla más. Él me sonrió. Sus modales eran tranquilos, pero me di cuenta de que estaba furioso y de que su ira iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer—me replicó—. Tengo en marcha un buen asunto con Hinata, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Y la cosa no acabará hasta que yo quiera, así que vuélvete a tu club de campo, muchacho."

Entonces empecé a perder los estribos. Estaba terriblemente preocupado por ti Hinata y me dolía que estuvieras relacionada con aquel indeseable. Y las cosas empezaron a salirse de control. Le dije "Hoy es el último día que la ves ¿entiendes? ¡En lo sucesivo la dejaras en paz!"

Se apartó de mí y retrocedió unos pasos. Abrió un cajón y saco una pistola y me apunto con ella. Era increíble, no esperaba que tuviera una pistola; yo no lo pensé y salte sobre él y forcejee por arrebatarle el arma.

Sonó un estallido y, de pronto, Sasuke se llevó las manos al estómago y se dobló sobre sí mismo. Cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo, baje la vista. Yo tenía la pistola en la mano y el arma se había disparado.

Cuando me volví hacia Sasuke, lo vi tendido en medio de un charco de sangre, en el pecho tenía un agujero del que brotaba a chorros la sangre, había sangre por todas partes. Me asusté. Deje caer la pistola al suelo y eché a correr.

Naruto apoyo la cabeza entre las manos y permaneció así unos momentos. Ni Hinata ni su padre hicieron ningún movimiento, en la habitación reinaba un profundo silencio que solamente era turbado por el revolotear de las cortinas de la ventana. Fuera, Hinata oía el zumbido de una cortadora de césped.

Naruto levanto la cabeza, inhalo una bocanada de aire y continuó:

—Estaba dominado por el pánico. Era incapaz de reflexionar y no sabía adónde ir ni que hacer. Sin saber cómo, me encontré aquí. Cierto instinto me dijo que tenía que verte, Hinata.

Pero no había nadie en casa, así que espere. Tu no llegaste hasta después del anochecer, iba a decirte lo que había pasado Hinata, de veras que lo iba a hacer.

Pero entonces llego la policía, pensé que venían por mí pero fue a ti a quien interrogaron. Aunque sabía que aquella pistola se encontraba llena de huellas dactilares mías, supuse que después de todo aquel forcejeo estaban tan borrosas que la policía no había podido identificarlas.

Hizo una pausa y trago saliva.

—Y entonces tú me diste una coartada, Hinata—prosiguió—. No querías que la policía supiera lo que había entre tú y Sasuke, así que dijiste que habías estado estudiando conmigo todo el día. No tenías ni idea de que yo también había ido a verlo y no te imaginabas que me estabas protegiendo. Yo sabía que si confesaba haber matado a Sasuke, todos tus secretos saldrían a la luz.

Todo el mundo sabría que habías hecho trampa en el examen y tu deseabas desesperadamente mantener aquello oculto, empecé a pensar que quizá saliera con bien de aquellos, que quizá saldríamos con bien los dos.

Hinata miró a su padre, el cual tenía la vista fija en Naruto.

—Pero no iba a dejar que tu cargases con mis culpas, Hinata—dijo Naruto—. Al ver el apuro en que te encontrabas hoy, he tenido que confesar. Yo nunca haría nada que te perjudicase.

El padre de Hinata se recostó en el sillón y miro a Hinata. Ésta se levantó y abrazo a Naruto.

—¿Lo ves, papá? —Dijo Hinata—. Yo tenía razón. Te dije que Naruto haría lo que debía hacer, sabía que confesaría.

**CONTINUARA!**

**MANITA ARRIBA LAS QUE PIENSAN QUE HINATA TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO LO QUE PASO NUESTRO QUERIDO NARUTO? Y QUE LES DARIAN GANAS DE DARLE UNOS ZAPES JAJAJAJA. PUES YA ESTA LA CONFESION Y EL VERDADERO ASESINO PERO PUES LA MAYORIA ADIVINO QUIEN HABIA SIDO JAJAJAJAJ. ¿Qué PENSARA HACER HINATA Y SU PADRE? SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y SE TERMINA LA HISTORIA, EN CUANTO PUEDA SUBIRE EL ULTIMO Y TERMINAMOS ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA A MIS RETRASOS ENORMES CON ESTE FICC, PERO SE ME DIFICULTO MUCHO TERMINARLO JIJIJI. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A TODOS Y GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Dayana: JAJAJA ADIVINASTE JAJAJA. PERO RECUERDA QUE HABIAN VISTO ESA CADENA EN LA JOYERIA AUNQUE COMO BIEN DICES NUNCA SE DIJO O MENCIONO SI NARUTO SE LA REGALO. PERO PUES YA VEZ TODO FUE ACCIDENTAL, NARUTO NUNCA QUIZO MATARLO EL SOLO QUERIA HABLAR CON ÉL. PERO TODO POR DEFENDER A HINATA, POR ESO SE METIO EN PROBLEMAS, ES LO QUE OCASIONA EL AMOR Y LOS EMBROLLOS EN QUE SE METIO HINATA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TE HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN Y SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y TERMINAMOS. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Yumiko Phantomhive: YA CONOCIMOS AL VERDADERO CULPABLE, PERO QUE PASARA AHORA, Y FUE ACCIDENTAL EL ASESINATO. Y SU PAPA DE HINATA ESPEREMOS QUE APOYE A NARUTO. NPS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Espada de Cristal: AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO. NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

Karmina: TUS SUPOSICIONES FUERON CORRECTAS, JAJAJA EL CULPABLE FUE NARUTO PERO TODO FUE ACCIDENTAL. YA VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y COMO ENFRENTARAN LAS COSAS. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

Ross Namikaze: TU PRIMERA SUPOSICION FUE CORRECTA FUE NARUTO, PERO TODO FUE ACCIDENTAL, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN Y NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CUIDATE MUCHO BESITOSSS. ADIOSSSS

**NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SE BAJA EL TELON. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS NO LES CUESTA NADA Y SOMOS FELICES TODOS.**

**LAS ADORO POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS CUIDENSE MUCHO. ADIOSSS.**

**SAYONARA.**


	24. Chapter 24: Final

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PERDONEN EL RETRASO PERO NO TENIA INTERNET JAJAJA Y HASTA QUE REGRESO PERDON, PERO AHORA SI YA HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL, Y GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA. NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTAN EN PROCESO. TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE R. DE LA COLECCIÓN LA CALLE DEL TERROR SOLO CAMBIAN LOS PERSONAJES, TODO EL CREDITO ES PARA R. SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**CAPITULO 24**

Naruto miró a Hinata, boquiabierto y confuso.

—¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

Hinata se puso de pie y sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón, el medallón.

—¡Eh! —Exclamo Naruto, quitándoselo—.¿Dónde has encontrado eso?

—Me lo dio Sakura Haruno—respondió Hinata—.Lo encontró en casa de Sasuke, junto a su cadáver.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Debió de caérseme del bolsillo mientras luchábamos Sasuke y yo.

—Lo reconocí al instante, en cuanto Sakura me lo enseño—indico Hinata—. En el escaparate de la joyería, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto le había preguntado qué collar elegiría si pudiese tener cualquiera de ellos. Hinata había elegido el medallón.

Sonrió a Naruto.

—Lo habías mandado a grabar y todo.

A Naruto se le nublo el rostro.

—Cuando vi el medallón, supuse que tu habías estado allí—continuo ella—. Y comprendí que este asunto no debía prolongarse más tiempo. Así que anoche le conté todo a papá. Le explique lo de la trampa del examen, el chantaje, las mentiras, todo. Y le dije que sabía que tu tenías algo que ver con la muerte de Sasuke.

El juez asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a llamar inmediatamente a la policía—dijo—. Pero Hinata insistió en que tu harías lo que debías hacer en cuanto llegase el momento. Ella y yo preparamos esta escena para ponerte a prueba, para ver hasta donde llegabas para protegerte.

Hizo una pausa.

—Has superado la prueba, Naruto. Creo lo que nos has contado sobre la muerte de Sasuke y que no tenías intención de matarlo. Pero tendremos que informar de ello a la policía.

Hinata miro fijamente el turbado rostro de Naruto. "Pobrecillo—pensó—. ¡Está metido en todo este lio solo por mi causa!

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y pregunto.

—¿Qué le pasara, papá?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que puede prosperar la tesis de que la muerte de Sasuke fue accidental, o por lo menos, que Naruto actuó en legítima defensa. Al fin y al cabo, fue Sasuke quien amenazo a Naruto con una pistola. Hare todo lo posible por ayudarle.

Hinata rodeo la mesa para darle un beso a su padre.

—Gracias, papá

Naruto se puso en pie y le estrecho la mano.

—Gracias, señor. Muchas gracias.

**:::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

el resto del día fue de una actividad continua. El juez Hyuga llevo a Hinata y a Naruto a la comisaría de policía, donde rindieron declaración y respondieron a innumerables preguntas. El juez le busco a Naruto un abogado excelente.

La señora Hyuga quedó horrorizada, naturalmente, por el hecho de que su hija se hallara mezclada en semejante escándalo.

—¡Los periodistas arrastraran nuestro nombre por el fango! —Exclamo llorosa aquella noche durante la cena—. ¡Espero que no nos expulsen del club!

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. El juez trato de consolarla.

—No te preocupes, querida—le dijo—. No se atreverían a expulsarnos del club. ¿Quién iba a organizar todos sus actos sociales?

Después de cenar, Hinata subió a su habitación a cambiarse. Tenía previsto ir a casa de Naruto para hacerle compañía y hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

Se estaba cepillando el pelo cuando escucho llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

—Adelante—dijo.

Su padre abrió la puerta.

—Hola, querida—dijo—. ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

Hinata movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Su padre se sentó a su lado en la cama, carraspeo y se pasó el dedo por el cuello de la camisa como si le apretase demasiado. Hinata se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto azorado.

—He venido a excusarme, Hinata—empezó—. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieses sometida a tanta presión en el instituto y creo que la culpa es sobre todo mía. Tanto hablar sobre la Universidad Konoha y mi exigencia de que sacases buenas notas. Mi intención, en realidad, era demostrarte cuanto confió en ti. No tenía ni idea de la presión tan enorme a que te sometía, lo siento mucho.

Hinata le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Su padre sonrió también y la rodeo con el brazo.

—La próxima vez que algo te preocupe o tengas algún problema, no dejes de decírmelo—dijo.

—Lo haré, papá— respondió Hinata—. Te lo prometo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOo:::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Epilogo**

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo en casa de Naruto, entre ambos jóvenes había un tablero de ajedrez, Naruto movió la reina.

—Jaque—dijo

Hinata gimió

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Me estas ganando al ajedrez!

—Es solo porque esta vez no has hecho trampa—replico Naruto. ¿Qué ocurre? Tú siempre haces trampa en el ajedrez.

Hinata movió un peón.

—Creo que he aprendido la lección

Naruto miro el tablero y sonrió. Luego movió de nuevo la reina y exclamó:

—Jaque mate.

**FIN**

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA LA HISTORIA, SIENTO QUE LE FALTO ALGO PERO ASI TERMINA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL, LAS ADORO A TODASSSS. POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA POR TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR LA HISTORIA, HA SIDO LA PRIMERA CON LA QUE ME TARDO TANTO PERO AL FIN TERMINO. NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN OTRAS HISTORIAS YA QUE ESPERO QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS A:**

Anita-Chan

Annie Thompson

Espada de Cristal

Giiova-Chan

Namida koe

Ross Namikaze

Yumiko Phantomhive

.3

maye-neko-girl

valemer

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA:**

Annie Thompson

Espada de Cristal

Giiova-Chan

Maluzaa

Namida koe

Namikaze Rock

Ross Namikaze

Yumiko Phantomhive

.3

merylune

naruhinasasu14

sweetusagi-chan

valemer

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES A:**

Espada de Cristal: AQUÍ TE DEJO EL FINAL ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR SU GRAN PACIENCIA. NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA. ADIOSSS.

Yumiko Phantomhive: PUES YA SOMOS DOS LA QUE QUEREMOS GOLPEARLA. JAJA PERO TODO SALIO BIEN. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR TU PACIENCIA Y POR TUS REVIEWS YA QUE ME INSPIRASTE A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA CUANDO ESTABA DEPRE JIJIJI. POR TU APOYO GRACIAS. TE MANDO UN ABRAZO ENORMEEEEE. CUIDATE ADIOSSS.

Dayana: PUES SI YA SE TERMINO Y PUES NO FUE A LA CARCEL POR LAS INFLUENCIAS DEL PAPÁ DE HINA JAJAJA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y POR TU PACIENCIA. BESITOSSS UN ABRAZO Y CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

Ross Namikaze: PUES SI LO TERMINO HACIENDO TODO POR HINATA, TUS PRESENTIMIENTOS ERAN CORRECTOS JAJA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA. CUIDATE MUCHO UN ABRAZO.

Karmina: JAJAJA EMPECEMOS ENTONCES JAJAJA. LE ATINASTE JAJAJA, TODO POR HINATA Y YA VEZ NO LES FUE MAL JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO FINAL Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR TU PACIENCIA. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

.3: QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ, AJAJA PUES SI HUBIERA HECHO ESO SE ACABA EL DRAMA JAAJAJAJA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA. CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS. ADIOSSSSS

**GRACIAS A TODOS, LOS ADORO POR SIEMPRE JIJIJI, POR SU PACIENCIA, COMPRENSION Y POR SEGUIR HASTA EL FINAL. NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SUS ULTIMOS REVIEWS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

**HACHIKOHINA**


End file.
